The End Of Me
by motherhen3518
Summary: Sookie turns Eric away knowing she loves him thinking she is doing whats best until he shows up with a familiar female at her job taunting her.Pissed off Sookie wants payback now when she trys to get it things go horriable wrong.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since Sookie sent them away and she could see the pain in his face when she slammed the door shut, she knew if she let him see her cry he would never stay away. He would know she didn't mean what she said that she did love him and he would refuse to go; Eric had offered his life for hers to many times and she couldn't imagine letting anyone die for her especially someone she loved so much.

Sookie kept telling herself her misery would be worth it in the end if it meant she would be saving her Viking vampire then she would cut him out of her life without looking back. They had only spent of few months together and most of that they spent saving each other form one force or another and she didn't see that changing any time soon.

The following evening Sookie was sitting on her front porch watching the sun set while drinking a cup of tea when her cell phone rang, to lost in her own thoughts to look at the caller ID she flipped it open regretting it immediately.

"Sookie this is Sam" she paused silently cursing herself for not screening the call first.

"Hello Sam how can I do to help you" she didn't want to be ignorant to Sam but she had no patience for people these days not even those who claimed to be trying to help her.

"I was wondering if and when you were planning on comin back to work, I'm sorry to ask now but were short staffed and I need to know if should hire someone else?".

"Damn" Sookie mumbled under her breath;

She couldn't afford not to work even though Eric owned her house now and he has yet to ask her for rent of any kind unless you count sexual favors but she still needed money to live.

"When do you need me in Sam" she felt exhausted at the mere thought of going to work, everyone looking at her, feeling sorry for her, judging her.

"Is tonight too soon" Sookie gasped frustrated she didn't understand why people couldn't just give her a little time, irritated she agreed to work the late shift and hung up the phone before Sam had a chance to ask her for anything else.

She knew her friends wanted to know exactly what had happened and they genuinely wanted to make sure she was ok but like most things in the last two years that she has been running around with vampires she couldn't share the whole story. Sookie made her way through the back entrance of merlot's stopping in Sam's office and taking a few minutes to brace herself before she faced the crowed, she was nowhere near feeling up to working but if she had to she at least wanted to look the part.

The one good thing about being depressed was the five pounds she lost, it made her hips look curvier and her boobs look bigger but hey it would be nice to get a few tips out of it. Sookie was pretty sure the drunks at Merlot's could appreciate the eye candy even if the thought she was crazy and if they didn't then to hell with them there was no way she could feel any worse than she had lately.

It took about an hour for her to get back to her usual work pattern but once she found her groove it was a relief, the fast pace kept her mind off of Eric and she didn't even mind the stares and rude thoughts she was picking out of a few of the bar patrons heads.

Midway through her shift Sookie was smiling; she was actually feeling happy to be back at work. She stood with her back to the door clearing the beer bottles and what was left of a plate of onion rings that her Jason and his longtime friend Hoyt left behind, she was thinking about how much she enjoyed her brothers company and feeling relieved he hadn't asked a ton of questions about the witches and vampires.

Sookie started to feel like she would be ok; she could be normal again or as close to normal as she was before smiling to herself she grabbed her tip shoving it into her apron. The bar went still around her, there was no need to turn around she knew who it was; she could feel how close he was and it made her skin burn.

She felt each drop of blood as it left her face her pulse thumping in her throat she hated how him just being in the same room could arouse her like that, Sookie exhaled pushing all of the air out of her body in a lame attempt to keep herself from turning around and jumping into his arms.

Remembering how much she wanted him made her body ache; her mind flashed back to the nights they shared the way they held her and made the rest of the world disappear. He told her he loved her and how he always knew what her body needed from him without her saying a word, It wasn't until the bar noise picked back up that she realized how long she had been standing at the table like an idiot for a second she wondered if anyone notice her walking backwards to Sam's office.

She knew she would have to face him eventually; she would have been a fool to believe they would never see each other again but she had hoped it wouldn't affect me like this. She could be his friend after everything they had been through tight?

After all she only sent him away because he had risked his life for her to many times, Eric had never actually done anything wrong to her she just couldn't stand the fact that he was willing to die for her and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Another deep breath and she walked toward his table keeping her eyes on the pencil and pad in her hand, her goal was to not look at him if she didn't look directly at him she might actually be able to take hid order without jumping on him. Success she took his order without drooling and made it to the bar where Tara was already putting the bottle of synthetic blood in the microwave which told her she had been watching her reaction to him.

Sookie repeated his order anyway mostly because she was to numb to say anything else

"I need an O positive and beer" She crossed her arms over her chest

"Who the fuck does he" Tara started to say when Sookie raised her hand in protest

"Tara don't, I can't "and a tear rolled down her cheek. When she had taken his order the voice that spoke was far from Eric's, it was a female voice with an accent that she had heard several times at Fangtasia.

Sookie kept telling herself she could do this but it felt like someone had punched her in the stomach and it showed on her face, the woman sat across from him the bleach blonde Barbie with her fake boobs and acrylic nails it was that Russian bitch Eric hired to dance at his club months ago. Not long before her and Eric were together she had walked in on them fucking in the dungeon under the bar, it was the night Bill went missing and she needed Eric's help finding him. It didn't mean much to her then but that was when she was sure Bill was the man she would love forever, that was before Eric was hers and she was his and they fell in love.

She could feel his eyes boring holes in her back as the tears ran down her face; she brushed away the tears quickly thanking god that her back was to Eric and everyone else. The night she sent Eric away she could see the pain in his eyes and she knew this was hurting him, was he paying her back by coming here with her or did he just not care.

Sookie honestly was surprised he hadn't barged into the house that night and demanded an explanation why she was sending him away, it's wasn't like Eric to give up so easily and he wouldn't have needed an invitation since he owned the house thanks to those fuckin fairies.

Eric always had a wall around his heart and he only let her in because he had no idea who he was, the microwave beeped and Sookie lost her train of thought. The bottle of blood in her hand Tara paused before putting it on the tray, It was like she knew what Sookie was thinking and wanted to break her out of her mood before things went terrible wrong.

"You want me to spit in it "Tara smiled a devious smile and Sookie couldn't help but laugh out loud, she knew Eric could hear their conversation and it defiantly would piss him off. When Sookie was sure the tears had stopped running down her face she turned to take them their drinks, the sight of Eric made the pain in her gut more intense his gorgeous blonde hair, steel blue eyes and rippling biceps plus the fact that he was wearing skin tight black t shirt and pair of jeans snug enough to leave nothing to the imagination.

It wasn't enough that she felt sick seeing him with the Russian tramp but things felt so much worse when Eric didn't bother to even look up at her, he continued his flirtatious conversation with the stripper even as she sat their drinks on the table in front of them. Sookie started to feel short of breath; her thoughts were racing and the tears were welling up in her eyes again, the only thing she could think to do was run so she turned from his table and ran from the bar.

She had no idea how she made it to her car her knees feeling like they might give out any second and the pain in her chest made her want to curl up in a ball, she was right Eric didn't love her anymore and he wanted to hurt her like she had done to him. By the time Sookie made it home her temper was bordering rage, how dare he do this to her coming to her job with that Russian whore and taunting her like that.

He had followed her around wanting her to be his since the day they met and now he just gives up and moves on and with that sleaze bag, Sookie pulled into the driveway of her childhood home and looked around it was just another reminder of him now since those fuckin fairies took her away for over twelve months.

Jason still claims he had no choice but to sell it after six months it was just like Jason to take the easy way out to give up so quickly when she would have never done that to him. She was sitting in her car for about fifteen minutes when she realized she could feel a void with her mind and she would have been afraid or even excited had she not already known it was Bill, more and more lately she could feel him watching her and it was starting to get old.

Bill stood just behind the trees careful not to be seen by any human eyes especially hers but she knew he was there she could feel his buzz with her mind, Sookie sat in her car in disbelief how could things have gotten so messed up so quickly. She hoped sending the vampires in her life away would make things easier but now it was as confusing as ever.

Bills eyes were burning through her and she could see him standing just beyond the trees watching her as she stepped out of her car and hurried toward the house, more and more lately Bill's stare had become uncomfortable and she still didn't understand why he seemed to always be lurking just out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie woke up around eight the next morning in serious need of a distraction; she hoped a little house work would do the trick but ended up grabbing a book from the living room shelf and parking her butt in the yard. There was nothing she loved more that lounging in her favorite sun chair, it was a gift from her gran a few years back and it was still holding up well after years of sun bathing.

Ready to let the next several hours slip away without thinking or doing anything specific she opened her book and began reading letting the sun kissed her already tan skin. Sookie tried to focus on her book, it was one of her favorite but no matter how hard she tried Eric kept popping into her head.

Tossing her book aside she closed her eyes trying her hardest to forget the image of Eric with that slut, hours had passed when she opened her eyes again she realized she must have fallen asleep because the sun was setting behind the tall trees that filled the yard.

Sookie stood up slowly stretching out the stiffness in her body she wasn't use to lying still for so long especially in a the lawn chair, looking down at her watch she saw that she still had an hour before she needed to be to work and that gave her just enough time to shower and throw her hair into a ponytail before she headed to Merlot's.

She drove down the winding road into town hoping tonight would be different, that she wouldn't be stressed out and have to excuse herself to the bathroom to cry again like she had so many times in the past few weeks. Something inside of her told her to prepare herself for the worst; Eric had way of surprising her and most of the time it wasn't in her best interest.

From the moment she stepped out of the shower Sookie prayed for an Eric free night but as she pulled into the parking lot of Merlot's she realized her prayers hadn't been answered. There stood Pam dressed in a pink and white pants suit with her pale blonde hair pinned up around her head looking like a modern day Marilyn Monroe, it was nice to see Pam looking softer the usual but just her presence was a bad sign.

Sookie stepped out of the car smiling as Pam extended her arms shoving a dozen long stem roses wrapped carefully with a pink and red ribbon into her face, she had seen those roses before it was what Eric called the usual. It was what he sent when he didn't care enough to choose a gift,

"How can I help you Pam "she already knew the answer but she thought it would be funny to antagonize her a little

"These are from Eric with his love".

Pam smiled a miserable smile and held them out from her body for Sookie to take, the prissy vampire was never one to hide her dislike for something and Sookie knew she never would have asked to personally deliver the flowers to her,

"He's making you do this?" she asked cocking her head with imitating sympathy.

"Why Sookie dear what do you mean"

Pam grit her teeth shoving the flowers in Sookie's direction again,

"You must have really done something to piss him off" Sookie called over her shoulder as she walked past Pam tossing her head back ignoring the roses.

She could hear Pam cursing in a language she didn't understand and the clicking of her heals on the concrete told her the vampire princess was pissed,

"Have a good night Pam" she pulled the back door open and giggling as she walked inside.

It was about ten o clock when he showed up at the bar again walking in by himself he made sure to sit at a table in her section, Sookie's first thought was that maybe he realized how much it had hurt her seeing him with the skanky dancer from Fangtasia. That would be an explanation for Pam and the roses, she walked to the bar and ordered an o positive taking to his table hoping they could be civil but as usual he didn't look at her or say anything.

Trying not to let Eric get to her Sookie went back to waiting tables; her back was to the door as she read one of the regular customers the specials she so didn't see the woman walk in and if the bar hadn't been hushed by her arrival she may not have noticed. Sookie heard the high pitched squeal and the sound of her cheap shoes knocking against the floor as Yvette ran over to Eric throwing herself on him; it was enough to make her sick and for a moment she was drawn to the silence and privacy of the rest room.

Sookie tried to keep busy keeping her mind on her work but she felt drained just knowing he was in the room, Sookie fought away her memories of Eric trying not to think about the time they were together and everything was good. To confused to focus it took her a minute to realizes her shield was down but by then it was too late.

It was easy to ignore the thoughts of usual patron of Merlot's after all she had been listening to it for years. Suddenly her mind was filled with disgusting thoughts of Eric that were not her own, she knew how good Eric could be in bed and she knew from personal experience but hearing the sluts point of view was a hell of a lot more than she could take.

"What can I get you" Sookie managed to keep her best church smile plastered on her face as she waited for the trash to order,

"I'll have a true blood O positive and she will have a gin". His voice went through her like butter and her heart cringed as she fought to keep her face void of emotion

"Coming right up" she whispered as she turned to take their order to the bar where Tara stood watching her interaction with the two of them,

"You gonna to run out again" Sookie shot her a look

"Nope" she snapped her voice sounded shaky, Tara to laughed at her as she put their drinks on the tray.

"You know he is gonna keep comin until you do something about it" Sookie rolled her eyes at Tara's words, she knew she was right but come on this was Eric what could she do.

As Sookie walked back to the table she could see Yvette's face and she had to give it to bimbo Barbie she was really trying to get his attention babbling on and on about how much she was into vampires. She explained how she had always been a night owl even when she was younger and smiled as she told him about the woman she was with and how much she liked it.

Sookie knew it was all a façade and by the look on Eric's face he wasn't falling for it either, the entire time she spoke she fidgeted and stuttered caressing her fingers along her neck hoping he knew he could bite her if he wanted to.

It would have been easy for Sookie to know exactly what the desperate blonde was thinking just having a peek inside her head, she really hated the thought of feeling sorry for the girl but she had seen her type so many times before. That woman who spends her time hoping they will be the one he would fall hard for and change her before she grew old a wrinkly.

There was no way she really thought Eric was interested in her, the desperation poured off of her like the cheap perfume that was filling the air around them, Yvette had to know she was a pawn in Eric's game to make Sookie pay for hurting him.

Eric didn't bother looking at her when she sat their drinks in front of them keeping his eyes on the table he sounded more cold and distant than she had ever thought he could,

"Sookie have you met Yvette" his words cut through her and she felt her eyes start to burn

"Yes we have met" Sookie managed a small smile as she looked down at the bimbo sitting across from him. She knew he remembered when and where they had met and a few seconds later he proved her right, Eric looked up at her with an eerie smirk spread across his face;

"Oh that's right you do" he chuckled before dismissing her and going back to his conversation with Yvette. As if Sookie were just another human he had used and discarded and at that moment he didn't look at her like the woman he was willing to die for, she was no longer the woman he loved unconditionally and she wasn't sure she could survive that.

"Thanks" Yvette said waving her hand at her like she was a gnat buzzing around her face,

Sookie turned walking away quickly doing everything she could to keep the tears that welled up in her eyes from running over before she was out of sight. Thankfully her shift was ending in a few minutes and she wouldn't have to stick around and watch with the rest of the bar while Yvette threw herself at Eric for the rest of the night.

Sookie smiled and waved to Sam and Tara as she left out the rear entrance it was clear they had been watching her since Eric walked into the bar. It was clear form their thoughts that Sam was worried that if things kept up like this Sookie would quit for good; Tara just wanted to find a thick piece of wood and end all of her problems for good.

Sookie smiled and waved as she headed for the door hoping this wouldn't go from bad to worse once she was gone, once she was in the parking lot she couldn't help but notice Eric's Porsche. His car was conveniently parked next to hers making it look even more pathetic if that was possible, she also noticed Pam who was still standing in the same spot she had left her hours ago.

"What the fuck Pam why are you still here" Sookie let out a tense breath realizing how irritated she was as she looked down at the roses still in Pam's hand,

"I'm here little Miss ponytail because you refuse to take the damn roses" Pam looked miserable and Sookie couldn't help but smile; at least someone seemed to be having a worse time then her.

"Pam if I take the roses do you get to leave?" She nodded letting a fangy smile spread across her face

"Give me the flowers Pam and go," Sookie had no interest in taking the flowers home but she had always liked Pam and her Gran taught her that it was wrong to be the cause of someone's suffering even if it was a vampire.

Pam handed the roses to her with one hand while flipping her phone open and dialing a familiar number with the other,

"Eric she took them can I go now"

Sookie's jaw clenched in irritation she wanted to throw the roses back in Pam's face but just like that Pam was gone, Sookie fumbled with the flowers trying to hold them without getting pricked while she searched for her keys. It was ridiculous that he would make Pam stand around all evening just to prove a point, keys in her hand she turned to get into her car fighting the urge to use them to decorate his Porsche.

She tossed the roses into the passenger seat trying to control the anger she felt just looking at them when she had a thought. Before Sookie knew it she was standing beside Eric in the middle of the bar with everyone staring holes through her head, she didn't bother looking at Eric instead she turned to Yvette handing her the roses,

"These are from him, enjoy." She said clearly winking at Eric as she walked out.

Sookie made it all the way home before her night caught up with her; she started to whimper feeling too tired to fight back the tears and once they started she couldn't stop them. Sitting in her car crying she could feel Bill hovering at the edge of the woods his void tugging at her mind, she knew he was watching her he always was.

She couldn't stand him seeing her this way it just made things worse to know he was out there watching her all the time, the only place she could find peace was work and now that Eric knew he could affect her so easily she knew he would keep coming back.

He would keep showing up at her job with that cheap excuse of a fang banger and each time he would push her further and further until she snapped, Sookie could still feel Bills void in my mind as she walked up the front steps trying to shake off the pain in her chest from Eric's tormenting.

Sookie felt bad for sending Bill away too he hadn't actually done anything wrong to her well except for the whole thing with the queen and lying to her about knowing her Faye heritage. Oh and that little part where he made her fall in love with him took her virginity and stomped on her heart,

"Please stop watching me Bill "she spoke in a whisper sure he heard every word thanks to perfect vampire hearing. She was halfway in the door when her mind went into over drive and it hit her; she knew what she was going to do she would show up to his job and show him what it felt like.

"Bill would you like to be back in my good graces "she called across the lawn to him, he appeared in front of her in the next second and she couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked now that he had become the king of Louisiana. She sat on the bottom step of her porch inviting him to join her hoping he would be willing to go along with her little plan,

"So how would you like to earn my friendship back and piss off Eric Northman at the same time?" She said batting her eyelashes and being as sweet as possible.

Bill smiled a smile that could only be described as menacing and took a seat next to her on the stairs,

"So tell me what you have in mind," he hovered next to her being sure to keep some distance no doubt he was worried she may change my mind and want to stake him for all the trouble he had caused for her with Russell and the queen.

Sookie didn't tell him about how Eric came into Merlot's with Yvette and the roses he continued to torcher Pam with, she kept it on a need to know basis and as far as anything to do her personal private feelings about Eric he just didn't need to know.

She had trusted him throughout their relationship only to be let down over and over again but now she could allow him to repay her with this one favor and maybe they could be friends when it was all over, she also hoped it would keep him from pining away after her in the woods that surrounded her house every night "So Bill here's the plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry for the confusion everyone no this chapter was not supposed to start over into chapter two didn't realize I did that glad to hear people are enjoying this story I will try to write more and faster now that I know people are reading.

"So here's the plan",

Sookie leaned in closer as she explained to Bill how she wanted him to take her to Fangtasia for the evening, she knew it would piss Eric off but hoped it would also teach him a lesson and maybe stop him from coming to her job and aggravating her.

She didn't bother going into details as to why she heeded him to take her to a vampire bar she was fully capable of going to by herself, in fact the only thing she had told Bill was that Eric had been showing up at her job making it uncomfortable by causing a scene she didn't bother with the who, where or why of the situation.

Sookie had to admit she was a little shocked when Bill didn't ask any questions he just chose to go along with whatever she had planned, in the end she let it go thinking the less he knew the easier it would be to execute her plan. Bill seemed willing enough to go along with what she told he just kept smiling and nodding at her as she finished up by telling him he could pick her up tomorrow night at nine.

"It would be my pleasure Sookie" Bill said looking at her with an eerie hope in his eyes,

Sookie walked into the house tossing her bag on the chair and turned slowly to stare at the door, she froze in place as a knot formed in her stomach. Her conscious told her what she was doing was wrong and she couldn't seem to get that look in Bills eyes out of her head.

Everything in her was telling her that if she went through with this it would end badly but she had to do something to make Eric see just how much he was hurting her and a taste of his own medicine seemed to be the only way. Sookie knew Bill was still in love with her after all he had professed how much he loved her along with Eric the night the witch war ended.

Bill was also the first man she had ever been with and they had been through their fair share of drama in the time that they were together; even though Sookie hated admitting it there was a point in time when she thought she would be with Bill forever. Sookie felt horrible for using him the way she was and part of her wanted to open the door and tell him to forget the whole thing but when she thought of Eric sitting in Merlot's with Yvette throwing herself at him she changed her mind.

Shaking off the negative thoughts Sookie went about her nightly routine fully aware that she might end up regretting her decision in the morning and trying not to think about it. Sookie washed her face and combed through her hair before she jumped into bed eagerly running through her plan one more time before falling asleep.

Morning came quicker than most days she rolled out of bed around eight thirty making her way to the coffee pot in a zombie like state, today was the day she thought stretching as she finished her second cup and headed for the shower. She was glad to be working the mid-day shift today it meant she wouldn't have to be in until eleven and she would be off by nine giving her more than enough time to get ready for her fake date with Bill.

Feeling happy that she had her plans set out for the day Sookie jumped in her car and headed into town eager to look for a dress to wear to Fangtasia, Instead of heading to her usual discount shopping spots she found herself headed straight for the high end stores looking for the perfect outfit to make Eric drool. Sookie had plenty of money left over from what Eric had paid her for giving him sanctuary and thanks to her not having a life since she banished him and Bill she had been looking for a reason to spend it.

Sookie was always saving her money for a rainy day but in order to pull off her plan tonight she would have to look completely edible from head to toe, the young girl in the dress shop was being helpful mostly because she worked on commission but Sookie knew it was partly because the girl had heard about the vampire loving telepath and wanted to see for herself.

When she let her guard down Sookie could see that just like the rest of the town the clerk thought she was trouble 'stupid Vampire whore going to get yourself killed fuckin with them crazy undead things', the girl went on and on in her head while zipping up the strapless skin tight red dress for the second time.

Sookie had to try it on again after all Eric's favorite color was red and the dress showed off just enough skin to maintain sexy not slutty, when the girl looked up and caught her eyes in the mirror Sookie smiled her dumb blonde smile trying to seem harmless but the clerk knew what was happening.

'Oh shit can she hear me? The young girl panicked as Sookie bated her eyes in the mirror finishing it off with a wink and a little snickering as she watched the shocked clerk excused herself.

There was nothing to do but laugh at the young girl's reaction even though Sookie didn't usually taunt people with her so called gift she could only take being nudged mentally all day by the disgusting thoughts of those around her so many times and frankly sometimes it feels good to nudge back.

When it came time to pay Sookie found the shop girl was now cowering behind the counter pretending to do some sort of inventory refusing to make eye contact with her, once she grabbed a few black accessories and a pair of six inch red pumps that she was sure would have her towering over Bill she was ready to pay and head home.

A quick stop in the grocery store to restock the junk food she had finished off two nights before and it was still only around ten in the morning; feeling triumphant with her shopping trip she still had just enough time to shower and shave before throwing on her uniform and heading to work. Sookie pulled into Merlot's parking lot grateful for the sun that kept Eric and Pam dead and away from her for the day and parked in her usual spot before heading inside.

"Eleven on the dot damn I'm good "Sookie said winking at Tara who smiled at her comment "damn SOOK you in a good mood today what the hell got into you?"

"Sheesh Tara can't a girl be in a good mood just because" she circled around her grabbing a tray and a stack of napkins

"No not when that girl is you miss doom and gloom, so what the hell is going on" Tara followed after her

"Oh sorry I forgot only you have the right to change your mood every thirty seconds" Sookie snapped at her good friend walking out into the bar

"Whatever bitch you love me" Tara retaliated as the two of them giggled over their catty comments.

Tara had been Sookie's best friend since they were kids and she knew it wouldn't take long for Tara to see through her change in mood. The two of them had always told each other everything good and bad but If Tara knew what she was up to she would try to talk Sookie out of it and right now she wanted to teach Eric a lesson.

Work went by as usual her preoccupied deep in her own thoughts as she ran from table to table serving beer and various snacks to the bar patrons, Sookie hadn't realized how much time had gone by until she walked up to a table Arlene just seated in her section and things went wrong. Without making eye contact Sookie asked if she could take their order in her usual peppy tone,

"I'll have a true blood O positive and she will have a gin" she paid no mind to the order or the voice that gave it to her it was just another customer like the ones she had been serving all day.

"O.K. coming right up" she carried her order slip to the bar calling it out over the crowed to Tara who was standing against the counter staring at her in disbelief,

"You really are over him huh" Sookie didn't comprehend her comment until she looked up at Tara's face and then it hit her. Oh shit

"It's Eric isn't it" Tara gave her a questioning look

"Sookie you should know you just took his order, you ok girl" she nodded her head slowly "YUP, I'm ok" she blurted out hoping to convince not only Tara but herself, Sookie repeated to herself "I'm ok I am ok" as she tapped her pen on the bar and watched Tara put the drinks on the tray.

She could feel Tara watching her as she walked to their table and put their drinks down in front of the couple, "ewe" couple I just thought of them as a couple sweet Jesus I need air. Sookie ranted In her mind walking as fast as she could with the over whelming fear of passing out, she needed fresh non Eric air and unfortunately the bar was filled with his smell.

Her legs felt weak as she slumped down next to the dumpster to pissed think strait and hoping the this night would end quickly.

Sookie finally stood from her huddled position dusting herself off, she was ready to head back inside determined he wouldn't run her off again not tonight. Tonight Eric would be the one feeling uncomfortable and by the time she was done with him one of two things would happen either he would apologize and see the pain he has been causing her or he would snap never wanting anything to do with her again giving her the chance to finally get over him.

By the end of the night Sookie was relieved her shift had ended she managed to keep her temper under control even after Eric pulled that piece of trash onto his lap allowing her to stroke his neck with her tongue. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle realizing the whole thing was a show being put on just for her she knew how Eric was when he wanted you and he damn sure didn't want her.

He had stooped so low just to prove his point but she knew Eric was not big on public affections especially around humans, he viewed human actions in a vampire as a weakness which was part of the reason he and Bill had never gotten along.

When she reached the rear door Sookie realized she had a huge smile spread across her face and she couldn't wait to get home, it was date night after all and she had the outfit the shoes and the body to accomplish her goal tonight. While putting the key in the car door she could her Yvette's giggles over her shoulder and she felt herself cringe, sure he was close by she turned around to see him sitting on the hood of his car while Yvette stood between his legs with her arms wrapped around his waist.

It was so out of the ordinary to see him with her this way Eric has always been attracted to strong women nothing like the needy thing that clung to him in the middle of a dark parking lot.

"What's the rush, hot date?" he chuckled as she spoke

Sookie could feel her stomach tighten and she wanted to cuss him up and down the parking lot but she knew it would serve no purpose she had a plan and she intended to stick to it.

"As a matter of fact I do" Sookie would have felt triumphant at that moment if Eric didn't look like his face was about to melt off, he noticed her looking at him and his expression quickly changed into something more confidant. Eric wound his arms around Yvette's waste as she sat staring up at him with a blank look on her face Sookie wasn't sure is the girl was glammoured but one thing she knew was she had him right where she wanted him.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as he bent down placing tiny kisses along the bimbo's neck trying his best to get a reaction out of her, the truth was he was pushing her to the edge and the sight of the two of the was too much. She knew she needed to get out of there before she did something that would ruin her plan so Sookie smiled her sweetest smile at the two of them tossing her hair and waving as she drove off.

"Well goodnight you two I have to go wouldn't want to keep Bill waiting" she pressed the gas quickly pulling away and as she looked in her rearview mirror she watched as Eric shoved Yvette to the ground discarding her like the piece of trash; Sookie felt triumphant as he launched himself into the air and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Date Night

After pissing Eric off and watching him fly off into the night Sookie rushed home to get ready for her revenge, she had fussed with her hair and managed to get it to stay up on top of her head in just enough time to slap on some makeup and get dressed before Bill showed up. It was about eight fifty now and she knew like a true gentleman he would be on time so she took the last ten minutes to practice walking in my red pumps again.

Considering Sookie almost never wore heals she spent all of my free time in the last two days practicing, she knew her plan would never work if she broke an ankle.

"What good is it to look great if your just gonna fall on your butt anyway." Sookie scolded herself in the mirror as she contemplated changing into a pair of flats.

She completed three laps around the living room and started for the bedroom to change when the doorbell rang,

"Just a minute" she grabbed her purse and a thin black shawl before heading to the door.

Sookie wanted to make sure she had everything before opening the door if she hadn't she would have been obligated to invite Bill in to wait while she collected her things and that might have given him the wrong impression.

When she opened the door Sookie was shocked at how good Bill looked; he was really going all out to help her get back at Eric. Bill wore a black suit tailored specifically to his body with a red dress shirt leaving the top three buttons undone to Show his casual side she assumed.

Sookie couldn't help but smile at the fact that he thought to dress in the colors matching her outfit though she hadn't remembered telling him what she was wearing,

"Great minds think alike." Bill looked down at his shirt and back up at the stunning dress Sookie was wearing and extended his arm for her to wrap hers around so he could assist me down the stairs. Yup just as Sookie figured her heals had her towering over Bill by at least two inches, she smiled at the thought and remembered how tall Eric was and patted Bills wrist with her free hand.

Bill opened the car door like a gentleman holding her hand as she climbed in, he rented a car which was fine with her because it meant not having to take my poor car out in public but she didn't want him to spend so much money on a fake date. He climbed into the driver's seat at vampire speed and once he started the car she couldn't help but jump as she heard the automatic locks click, the sound was unexpected and she looked at Bill as he smiled and she let out a nervous laugh.

Sookie thought back to their time together and realized she hadn't heard Bill laugh much with her he was always so serious, while looking at Bill she could tell something seemed different something was just a little off. Sookie continued to study his features trying to figure out what it was that seemed strange when he caught her looking and flashed a fangy smile at her, that was it looking right into hers she noticed his eyes seemed different.

She could see a change in them not hard or cold just off and just as she started to ask him if everything was alright with him they pulled up in front of Fangtasia, watching him eerily she decided to put the thought on the back burner as Bill helped me out of the car. They made their way into the bar Sookie feeling relieved that Pam was not on door duty or she might have turned around and went home, once inside She and Bill sat in a booth that could be seen clearly from the stage and she stared at the oversized thrown that she knew Eric sat in nightly.

The waitress took their order and returned quickly with their drinks it was odd how fast the service was tonight and Sookie questioned whether or not she could pull this off, she downed her drink and ordered another before she lost her courage and ran from the table crying like a child.

She thought it best to sip her next drink not being a drinker she wouldn't want to lose my head; Bill sat across from her in the booth staring at her as if she were a drop of water in a desert. He wasn't saying a word just watching her like he had been doing from the woods; finally Sookie decided she needed to be the one to break the ice.

"Bill I am going to use the ladies room and when I return I would like you to ask me to dance "she hoped Bill was a good dancer she wouldn't want to be scooted around the dance floor by someone with no rhythm.

As Sookie made her way back from the rest room she could feel his eyes on her but she refused to look up and meet his steel daggers with her own instead she was caught off guard as Bill wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto the dance floor. She let out a squeal of delight as he spun her and pulled her close Sookie hadn't noticed the change in music, somehow it had changed from contemporary rock to classical since her trip to the bathroom.

Their steps were grand as Bill spun her and pulled her close she kept a smile on my face while trying to keep up with him, she found herself wondering if Eric could dance this well and would she ever have a chance to find out. Sookie hadn't noticed the music had slowed until Bill pulled her close his arms wrapping around my waist and hers around his neck; it would have been such a casual motion had she not locked eyes with Eric.

At that moment his face was contorted in anger and lust and for a second she wished she could read his mind and know if there was still a chance for them or if what she was doing would end it forever. Sookie felt a mixture of victory and guilt as she dropped her gaze and placed her head on Bills shoulder to hide from his stare. Why was she feeling this way she knew she was to blame after all she was the one who sent Eric away and now here she was playing this little mind game.

Sookie started to push Bill away she almost told him she was sorry and asked him if he could just take her home but then she spotted Yvette making her way across the room, Eric's expression changed he was now grinning from ear to ear and Sookie's guilt was gone.

When the song ended Bill placed a kiss on her hand and they made their way back to their booth this time instead of sitting across from her Bill took the seat beside her, she looked over in Eric's direction to see Yvette sitting at his feet this time Eric was looking down at her as she stroked his leg. She watched as he pulled her up onto his lap and kissing her neck. Sookie felt a sudden urge to slap the hell out of both of them but instead decided to play along, she scooted closer to Bill laying her head on his shoulder and placing small kisses on his ear.

She felt his hand come up to catch her cheek and his lips found hers; she allowed his kiss to linger for her own benefit when she felt his tongue part her lips and massage hers. She felt a pang of guilt as Bills hand made its way to the back of my neck and pulled her in intensifying their kiss, she wanted to pull away she wanted to stop this game and go to Eric she wanted to kiss him not Bill what was she doing.

A throat cleared and their kiss was broken Sookie was thankful but she could read the tension in Bills body,

"Can I help you" his voice had razors in it

"Yes King my name Damien I am a visiting your area on business concerning my Queen I am introducing myself to you a sign of respect while I am here" Sookie had never been so thankful for vampire politics.

Sookie took Bills distraction as a chance to excuse herself to the ladies room again; thankfully the bathrooms at Fangtasia were never really crowded she only waited a few second for a young brunet to leave before she had the privacy to loose it. She leaned over the sink as the tears started to fall; she was so angry with herself why hadn't she just explained things. She could have told Eric the truth Sookie felt so stupid and now she had gone too far; she sent him away, told him she didn't love him and when he showed hope wanting to make her jealous instead of just being honest she wanted revenge.

"Revenge for what, for hurting him I wanted to hurt him because I had hurt him yeah that makes sense." Sookie screamed at herself

She freshened up before she made my way back to Bill who was sitting patiently, the vampire who had broken our kiss was gone now and two fresh drinks sat in front of him he looked a little sad when she took the seat across from him instead of sliding in next to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself" he asked in an unsure tone; Sookie started to answer when she noticed Eric was making his rounds going from table to table making sure everyone was enjoying themselves as he did every night before he went back into his office, the only difference in this night and every other was Natalia on his arm smiling and hanging on him like a cheap belt.

It was when she realized how close they were that she answered

"Yes Bill I am having a wonderful time it has been so long since I have been out" Bill smiled and nodded his head toward me "good."

When Eric and Natalia approached their table he did not look at her instead he only addressed Bill while Yvette hung from his waist staring at her with a shit eating grin on her face. Sookie wanted to knock her head off, she wanted more to touch him to say she was sorry and beg forgiveness but her stupid pride wouldn't let her.

"Bill darling I'm feeling tired could you take me home" his eyes gleamed at me her

"My pleasure" he put a sexual tone into the two words and Sookie could see Eric's fists tighten at his sides.

She stood and walked toward the door knowing Bill would follow when she heard a yelp, Sookie didn't need to turn around she could see in the mirror over the bar that Eric had shoved Natalia off of him causing her to fall to the floor the sight brought a smile to her face 'another victory' she thought as she walked out of the bar.

Once they were in the car and heading back to her house she started to feel the guilt wash over her again but refused to cry in front of Bill, Sookie just stared out the window the entire ride home. When the car pulled to a stop in her driveway she hopped out and made her way up the stairs; she wanted to go inside and hide from everyone while she cried her eyes out but she opened the door and turned around knowing Bill had followed her.

"Thank you for tonight Bill" he looked bewildered

"Aren't you going to invite me in" Bill brushed his fingers down her collar bone and along her breast and Sookie's chin dropped,

"Why would I do that" she stomped into her house and slammed the door behind her.

Sookie stood with her back to the door and started to cry, she couldn't believe Bill would think she was going to sleep with him and oh god what had she done to Eric. Sookie was lost in her own sorrow leaning against the wall in the living room crying when the door came crashing in behind her, Bill moved fast so fast she hadn't seen him but she felt his grip on her hair as he drug her into the bedroom.

Bill picked her up and slamming her onto the bed; she felt the force of his anger as he held her down

"I didn't invite you in, how did, get out get out" He laughed as he lowered himself on top of her.

"Sookie don't be so stupid this home is owned by a vampire in my kingdom I can come and go as I please did you think I only watched you from afar I have been in this room with you every night since you sent me away."

She couldn't breathe she felt so violated but she had to try and reason with him,

"Bill tonight was about making Eric mad I thought you knew this " she was pleading but when I looked into his eyes I figured out what had changed bill was no longer there.

Sookie begged him to let her go but it didn't work it only angered him more,

"Sookie I love you so much, I always have" his voice broke off

"I don't love you Bill not any more, I love" one hand tightened around her wrists and the other found her throat "YOU WILL LOVE ME!"


	5. Chapter 5

My Hell

Sookie's eyes felt heavy and her vision blurred it was dark in the room but she could feel the weight of his body on top of her as he thumped into to her with a slow and steady motion. His body was slamming into her causing sharp pains to shoot through her; she knew he was fucking her with a purpose he wanted to break her to make her feel weak.

"Bill" her voice was strained and her breath came out in sharp gasps, when he didn't answer she tried to shift her body from under his but her hands were tied above her head. His cold fingers pressed into her hips holding her in place; she cried out with all she had

"Bill please" his head snapped up and he stopped his assault on her body "Bill your hurting me please."

Sookie hoped he would come to his senses that he would realize she what he was doing and let her go but the look in his eyes told her all hope was lost. Bill stayed on top of her his member still hard as he pushed inside of her,

"Sookie tell me you love me" she stared up at him in disbelief. There was no way she could bring herself to tall him she loved him not only because of what he was doing to her at that moment but also because she only felt love for Eric. When to long had passed and she didn't answer a smile spread across Bills face and he started to move inside of her again,

"You will love me, you will." His low grunts and moans were not those of a man seeking satisfaction but of one who was hard at work, Sookie tried to stay calm even as he started to push himself inside harder and harder making her fell like she would die. She hoped he would finish soon but knew when he did he would want to feed and if she fought he would most likely kill her.

Sookie let her eyes close as my tears fell in silence, Bills pace quickened she turned my head exposing her neck to him she could feel he was ready a few grunts and him pushing deep inside. She knew it would hurt like hell but it would surely hurt more to fight him; his fangs were out from the beginning like always but she had never felt than as long and hard as they were now.

Sookie heard them tear through her flesh as he came inside of her; his eagerness showed just how angry he was, she was distracted from the pain of him feeding by the burning in her core and now she knew he had ripped and torn her deep inside. The burning sensation dulled as Bill pulled harder at her neck his fangs deep inside he drew blood from her faster and harder than ever before, Sookie screamed out in terror and Bills laughter filled the sir as everything went black.

When her eyes popped open again it was daylight outside and she could hear movement and voices above her, the room she was in was made of cement and it was cold and damp with only a small shower head hanging from the wall next to a small metal toilet. The mirror hanging from the wall was filthy and she didn't want to think what it was used for, she could feel a layer of thin blankets underneath of her soaking up the blood that was pouring out of her.

Sookie couldn't help but cry; this room was not fit for a dog let alone a human this is all her fault she could be in Eric's arms had she not been so stubborn. Why couldn't she just tell him Eric she loved him he would have kept her safe and now she may never see him again? Her train of thought was broken by the sound of keys jingling just outside the door, two men were coming toward the room they were human thank god surely they would help her.

It was against the law for a vampire to kidnap a human the same as it was for a human to kidnap a human so they would have to help, a few seconds later the door to the small cement room swung open. Sookie started to step forward until I caught site of the two men they were both dressed head to toe in black and they were heavily armed, the first man held a gun in her direction while the other held a tray of food along with a bag that he said contained a change of clothes and some toiletries once he laid them on the floor by the door the two of them walked backwards out of the room.

She stood in shock for what seemed like forever before walking over and collecting the food and the bag and walking back to the blankets in the corner, she ate the food faster than she would have liked but she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and she was starved. After that she sat for a while trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess alive, she must have fallen asleep because it was getting dimmer outside when her eyes opened again.

Sookie stood to stretch her bones and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the toilet; it was a horrifying site she was pale with dark circles under her eyes her hair was matted with blood and dirt along with rest of her body. The bruises on her neck and wrists were a dark purple and her legs were streaked with the crimson blood that had ran from between her legs, Sookie fell to her knees as the room spun she knew then he would kill her if she didn't love him.

She was too distracted by the sound of her own sobs to hear the men approaching and when the door swung open Sookie jumped to her feet; she hoped like earlier they would come and leave quickly but they moved closer this time and the bigger of the two steeped forward and plunged a syringe into her arm. Sookie felt her head fall back and slam against the cement and her whole body went limp, the big man picked her up like a rag doll and threw her over his shoulder.

Touching him she could read his thoughts so clearly there was no remorse or sorrow for her only thoughts of disgust and hatred he wondered if all vampire whores smelled this bad and everything went black.

Sookie was back in the dirt room where Bill had raped her the night before she sat up quickly and slid herself into the corner in a panic,

"You could have cleaned yourself up for me" he said from across the room

"A woman should always freshen up for her lover."

She couldn't take it anymore she knew he could kill her but she didn't care she would probably end up that way anyway,

"You are not my lover you are my abductor my rapist what's the matter you can't handle the smell of what you have done to me?"

Bill laughed as he stood and walked toward her "do you think your Eric would want you now you are filthy and ugly but the smell of you would only remind him that I have had you."

In a flash she was yanked to her feet and slammed against the wall face first,

"You will not cleanse your womanhood for me then I will take the only clean part of you" Bill licked two fingers and pressed them into my ass preparing her untouched hole for his member.

Sookie gasped as he worked his fingers into her ass "go ahead Eric has had me there and I'm sure you will fit much better than he did,"

She regretted the word as soon as they left her mouth. Bill wrapped his hand in her hair and slammed her head into the wall,

"Tell me you love me." Sookie said nothing as he slammed his cock into her ass.

She screamed as he tore her and the burning made her scream out in rage; she was thankful for the blood that coated his member and how it eased the pain as he slammed into her harder. Sookie whimpered with every thrust not wanting to give the satisfaction of her screams, he fucked her hard for hours and she prayed for him to finish but he had other plans.

When her legs gave out Bill held her up by her wrists and continued to ram her from behind, the smell of her blood was nauseating to her and she started to gag making Bill release her. She dropped to the floor in a ball Bill looking down at her with hate in his eyes as she curled up around her knees and started to gag again,

"Lick me clean" she looked up at him pleading for him to change his mind.

"No Bills please no I can't" without hesitation he grabbed the back of her head and rammed himself into her mouth, Sookie thought about biting down but changed her mind quickly she couldn't trust her own instincts that was how she had gotten in this mess.

Bill jerked her head back and forth working his stiffness in and out of her mouth pushing his self into the back of her throat cutting of her air and holding her there several times before shoving her back to the floor. She scurried to the corner and wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to save herself while he walked back and forth in the little dirt room mumbling incoherently, when he finally sat in the corner across from her and quieted she felt hope that he would be done with her.

He sat silently staring at her for a long time before he spoke "Sookie why won't you love me?"

She looked up at him and for a moment he looked like the old Bill the man she had shared so many firsts with,

"Is this how you plan to make me love you to rape me and torture me?" thankfully Bill didn't touch her again they sat in silence for the rest of the night.

A few hours before dawn Bill left the dirt room telling her his men will come for her in the daylight, she sat in the corner until she was sure he was gone she had no clue where this whole in the earth was but she hoped it was in ear shot of anyone who didn't work for Bill. Sookie screamed for what felt like hours before giving up and crawling back in her corner, there was nothing she could do but wait for the men who thought she was a vampire whore to come and drug her before taking her back to the cold damp cement room.

Sookie woke up the next morning and made her way to the bathroom relieved herself and washed her face before she headed to the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee. She was sitting at the table and listening to her old coffee pot percolate when looked down at the bruises and dried blood covering her wrists and arms she knew she was dreaming but it was her escape and she needed it.

She drank her first and second and then third cup of hot coffee without thinking, the feel of the hot liquid soothed her throat and warmed her body she had spent the last several hours in cold damp room and she could feel every bit of torture Bill had inflicted on her. A hot shower was all she needed to make things perfect and as she stood under the mist of the scalding hot water watching the dirt and blood go down the drain she prayed she would never wake up.

Sookie washed every inch of my body over and over until she felt as close to clean as she could, she sat at her vanity in her bath robe staring at the marks that covered her body; along with the bruises there were cuts on her back and bite marks covering her neck she didn't want to look at them but it amazed her that she had survived it. Sookie covered as many of the marks as she could with liquid makeup and when she finished she slid on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of loose fitting workout pants, she didn't know if this was a dream or if she had died and gone to heaven but as long as Bill was nowhere in sight she knew she would be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie felt the bed shift under her and a cool hand brushed the hair back form her face she hoped it was all a dream, she hoped it was Eric and things were normal but she was too afraid to open her eyes and be disappointed. Sookie lay there stiff as a board trying to ignore the hand caressing her face; she was enjoying the moment where she was able to pretend it was Eric when Bills voice snatched her back to reality.

"Do you like the house I built for you?" Her eyes flew open and she gave him a questioning look,

"Sookie I built you this small home on my property mind you I did bring most of your things from your old home and I built it in the likeness of yours but this will be our home that we will share together."

She sat up on the bed staring at him she hadn't realized how far gone his mind was until now

"Bill why, what did you think I would be happy living here with all the memories of my old life but with no freedom to live it" she tried to speak as calmly as she could but he lost his cool anyway

"Are you such a heartless bitch that you can't accept a gift as grand as this, I am trying to make you happy" she felt her temper flare to match his and she didn't care if he killed her now anything would be better than living with him forever.

"I would rather die than live here with you." Sookie screamed at the top of her lungs

Bills hands flew to her throat and he squeezed until she thought she would die releasing her just as she was about to pass out,

"You need to make phone calls tonight come to the kitchen when you collect yourself." Bill shoved her back on the bed and walked out of the room, she leaned against the headboard catching her breath she was so angry that she had allowed herself to believe this was a dream some great escape from her nightmare.

After a few minutes Sookie climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen where she saw Bill sitting at the table with her cell phone in his hand and a piece of paper in front of him.

"You will call Jason, Tara and Eric I have written what you are to say on this piece of paper if you do not say exactly what is on this paper I will have them killed do you understand." She shook her head slowly as the tears fell from her eyes

Bill claimed to love her and he had hurt her in so many ways; she knew he didn't care for anyone she loved so she knew he was telling the truth, He slid a chair out and placed the phone on the table in front of it and Sookie sat and picked it up.

The phone rang several times before his voicemail picked up and honestly Sookie was thankful she knew Jason would know something was wrong,

"Hey Jason it me I know your probably worried but I am fine I just had to get away for a while I will call again soon I love you bye" her voice broke as I told him I loved him.

Sookie sobbed uncontrollably into her hands while Bill sat next to her waiting patiently, he didn't move or talk while she cried but once she had wiped her tears and caught her breathe he slid the piece of paper toward her again. The phone rang twice and Tara picked up and Sookie she had just let it go to voicemail like Jason,

"Hey Tara it's me" she was cut off by her screaming into the phone

"Where the fuck have you been, I thought you were dead even that blonde vamp didn't know where you were" her heart leapt at the thought of Eric looking for her and Bill must have noticed this because he tapped his finger on the paper and shot her a look.

"Tara ok I'm sorry I just had to get away for a while to just deal with everything I am fine not dead you always think the worst," Bill tapped the paper again his patience was wearing thin and she realized she was not reading from the paper.

"Ok Tara well look I have to go I will call again soon I love you bye" she hung up not looking forward to the next phone call,

Sookie didn't cry when she hung up this time she just sat and stared at Bill in silence for a minute.

"Will I ever see them again?" she was sure she already knew the answer but she had to ask,

Bill smiled as he answered "when you love me again truly love me we will talk."

Her heart sank how could he expect her to truly love him after what he has done to her; Sookie felt anger building up inside of her but the fear of him killing her family and friends kept her from opening her mouth. Bill slid the next paper in front of her and she read over the small paragraph that was written to Eric, she had so much she wanted to say to him and none of it was in this paragraph.

How would she hold herself back from crying for help or telling him she loved him, she must have been taking too long because Bill had dialed the number and placed the phone to her ear.

"Northman" oh god Eric read my mind just this once please

"Eric its Sookie" a long pause,

"Sookie what can I do for you" she could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke to her and it reminded her of the scared Eric she found on the side of the road.

Bill cleared his throat and nodded toward the paper and Sookie reminded herself that he would kill them and started reading quickly,

"I am just calling you to tell you I am happy and I am with Bill now. We are going to be leaving for a while and I didn't want you running around looking for me, I really just wish you would give up and leave me alone. Bill loves me and" Sookie paused because she knew she would forever regret saying these words,

She looked at Bill and he gave her a fang filled smile "I love Bill."

Eric was quiet and she was shoving her fear at him through their bond hoping he would know she didn't mean anything, she didn't mean to send him away or show up with Bill at Fangtasia; she wanted to tell him she loved him more than anything. Bill kicked the chair she was sitting on and slammed his hand down on the paper in front of her, he knew what she was thinking and the look in his eye told her she would pay.

"Now your king would like to speak to you" Sookie quickly handed the phone over to Bill and he walked out of the room; she didn't hear their conversation but she did hear Bill laugh as he hung up the phone. He looked her dead in the eye as he spoke,

"Tell me you love me" she knew this meant he wanted sex and even as beaten and bruised as her body was she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Sookie walked into the bedroom and removed her clothes before lying on the bed; she didn't have it in her to fight but his body would be all she gave him because Eric had her heart. Bill came in looking her with confusion on his face he wasn't expecting her to give in so easily,

"Tell me you love me" she looked up at him and spoke her hearts truth "I hate you, just get it over with" Sookie curled into a ball and cried silent tears as he touched her he caressed her body gently kissing his way between her thighs. she didn't want bill to be gentle she wanted no pleasure from his touch but he continued to lick and prod her core with his tongue, Sookie wanted him to stop to just pleasure himself and feed so he could leave again like last night.

She pretended to enjoy him faking her climax so he would move on; she wasn't sure he would find it believable considering she had never had to fake it before but she arched her back and moaned quietly as she tightened her legs around his shoulders. Sookie tried to remember her first orgasm with Eric and mimic the way her body quivered for him hoping to make it more realistic.

The tiny thought of Eric at that moment made her smile which only helped to make her enjoyment even more believable, when Bill removed himself from between her legs she rolled onto her stomach she couldn't stand seeing the pleasure in his eyes when he while he raped her.

Bill paused lingering over her he wanted her to be afraid, he wanted her to fight and now that she wasn't he was running out of ways to torture her, Sookie hissed as he entered her the pain from the night before was reborn and she could feel the wounds being pulled open. It wasn't that bill was a huge man but the fact that she was in no way turned on by him and he was being carless, he was substantial in size but it was nothing in comparison to Eric yet even when Eric was rough he took such care not to do any damage.

The blood quickly acted as lubricant to hide the fact that she hated having him inside of her, every moment he was there she wish her vagina had teeth so it could devour him and end this misery. Sookie closed her eyes and imagined Eric coming to rescue her she pictured him bursting through the door and ripping Bill in two before scooping her up into his arms and flying her far away from this place.

Eric would heal her wounds and make love to her the way a man does when he really loves a woman, Sookie started to cry at the thought of never seeing Eric again and Bill must have known what the tears were for. She felt him slide out of her core and she prayed he was coming to his senses but she was wrong he slammed himself into her ass and the pain shot through her. Sookie felt something inside of her break with the force and she screamed with every movement but he refused to stop, she cried and begged for her life as I felt the blood running out of her Bill was ripping her apart and enjoying every minute of it.

She felt him sink his fangs into her shoulder and she prayed that he was done, Bill fed on her for what seemed like forever she knew it was too long and she could feel herself fading. When he withdrew his fangs he rolled off of me but the weight of death still weighed her down she needed blood now or I would die.

"Bill please" she begged as he looked at me with no remorse

"Tell me you love me" she didn't want to die but she knew he would kill her at this rate anyway he lost more and more control every time and she was dying anyway so I said it.

"Bill I love Eric" he kicked her off of the bed and she landed on her face breaking her nose on the floor, Sookie rolled onto her back she wanted him to look her in the eyes as he killed her so she would know the memory of her last breath would be etched into his mind forever. Bill walked slowly around the side of the bed to where she landed on the floor; he stood over her taunting her,

"Beg for my blood, beg to live, beg me Sookie" He screamed into her face.

Her eyes were feeling heavy when she heard a crash that sounded like the whole house was coming down, suddenly Bill flew out of sight and she could hear the loud thud of his body hitting the floor.

"Sookie oh god Sookie" she screamed as she was lifted, her vision was still blurry but she felt safe and when she opened her eyes "Eric."


	7. Chapter 7

False Hope

"Eric" pain shot through her body as he lifted me from the floor and her eyes immediately searched the room for Bill, when Eric realized what I was doing he told her Bill was lying on the floor in a corner with a large gash in his head. She prayed he was dead but knew it would only be a matter of time before he healed considering he almost drained her.

Sookie wanted to scream at Eric to get her out of there but the look in his eyes told her she was in pretty bad shape, she refused to take her eyes off of Eric It was like something out of an old movie where the villain reveals his plan and just before he can kill you the hero shows up just to save the damsel in distress.

She wanted to tell Eric she loved him and she should have never sent him away but her mouth filled with the warm blood that was flowing up from her throat cutting off the words and making it feel like she would drown with each ragged breath. His eyes scanned her quickly and hoped he had made it in time to save her, Eric bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth

"Drink Sookie" she could see the fear in his eyes.

With all her might she tried to do what he was telling her but she couldn't make her body respond, so she held out her tongue and he moved his wrist to hover over her mouth allowing the drops of blood to roll down her throat. Thankfully this worked and after a few minutes she was able to close her mouth around his wrist and draw the blood with only a little pain, her body was already starting to heal and she could feel the pressure in her chest fading as she drank his thousand year old blood.

Eric stroked her hair as she drank neither of them had the words to express what they were feeling but she knew he had felt her pain and he had suffered with her over the last couple of days. Eric started to speak but stopped when bill let out a groan that told him he was waking up, Sookie looked over in the direction Eric had told her Bill was laying and watched Bill push himself up to his knees, the gash in his head was healing quicker than she had hoped and all she could think was how much she wanted to run.

Even though she could feel her body healing she still couldn't move her legs properly and if she ran there was no doubt Bill would catch her; Sookie started to panic as she laid there looking from Eric to Bill she needed a plan hopefully one that would keep her with Eric and wouldn't get her killed.

Bill was awake now and getting to his feet and Eric was crouched over me in a defensive position; with his wrists still pressed to my mouth he let out a hiss as and with a flick his fangs were out. Bill stood up slowly and stared out across the room at her with a blank expression on his face it was like he hadn't noticed Eric's presence in the room and she could only hope the bump to his head had knocked some sense into him.

She told herself that maybe he was realizing what he had done but that thought was lost when he turned toward Eric and let out a hiss of his own. Sookie knew this would be a fight to the death, that only one of them was going to walk away from this and her money was on Eric. He was older and stronger but she reminded herself how badly she had underestimate Bill at every turn and a knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

Eric pulled his wrist away and planted a firm kiss on her lips before standing to face Bill,

"Sookie is coming with me now" Eric said with his rage filling every syllable. She stared at Bill trying to read his expression but it was no use he just looked like a mad man his eyes were blank and the blood that seeped from his wound earlier covered his face. Bill didn't respond he stood staring from Eric to her as if he was trying to think of something to say or maybe he was trying to figure out how to kill Eric she couldn't tell. The room was quiet and Bill hadn't moved an inch when Eric reached for her hand,

"Sookie lets go" she started to reach out to take his hand but stopped.

"Sookie lets go now" she heard his words but her body wouldn't react it was the deadly smile that had spread across Bills face that stopped her in her tracks,

Chills ran through her and she knew he had found what he was searching for. Bill took two steps toward the door and turned before he spoke

"Eric as your King I command you to leave my house without Sookie and you are not to return, if you do not do as I say I will be sure the authority signs off on your true death." Eric's body went stiff as he hovered over me and for a split second I thought this was it one of them will die now and I prayed it would be Bill.

Nothing happened she laid there watching the two of them stare each other down waiting for someone to attack but the moment never came, Eric looked down at her and brushed her hair from her face and kissed her head.

"As you wish King" he bent and kissed her and just like that he was gone, Sookie's heart sank as I watched him walk out the door without looking back she couldn't believe Eric didn't fight for her. What was the point of the whole showing up and saving her if he wasn't actually going to save her, she didn't know what to do or say and she couldn't think as she realized Eric was gone and I was still there with Bill?

Sookie didn't move the fear of making him angry again was making her sick instead she laid there naked and full of blood waiting for him to do or say anything, when Bill finally spoke he sat on the bed next to her. He let his hand wonder up her naked body until it found her throat only this time he didn't squeeze or even try to choke her instead he pulled her face close to his and kissed her softly as a red tear rolled down his face, it was then that she knew Bill was truly insane and he would never allow her to leave him.

They laid there for what seemed like hours before Bill spoke and when he did he rattled of a list of demands for her to follow,

"The rules of the house" the most important being not to attempt to run because the house will be heavily guarded and he assured her that she would be killed if she tried. He must have felt the tension in her because he finished by telling her he would not hurt her again if she could follow the simple rules he had given her, when he finished speaking he gave her another kiss this one more intense than the last and when she didn't kiss him back he stood and walked out of the room.

I could hear him on the phone it sounded like he was calling someone to have the damage that Eric had caused repaired but she wasn't sure until a few minutes later she heard a truck pull up to the house, Bill didn't greet the person but instead barked orders at him. He must have watched over the repairs because he didn't come back to the bedroom until I heard the banging stop and the truck pull away, Bill walked into the room and told her a few packages would be delivered for her later today and that the young woman worked for him and would not in any way help her escape and with that he left to rest for the day.

She was sure Bill was gone when she saw the first light from the sun shine through the curtains in the bedroom, Sookie hadn't realized she was holding back her tears until now and when she was sure she was completely alone she allowed myself to cry. She had to let it sink in that this was it she was stuck here with Bill for who knows how long and there was no rescue coming not even Eric, she told herself to just follow Bills rules and behave until she could find a way out but in her heart Sookie knew that time would never come.

Rule number one: shower daily as a lady should smell good, so she made her way to the bathroom and washed very carefully, all of her serious injuries had healed but the tissues and muscles were still very tender. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a soft white robe that was hanging in the bedroom; Sookie had started to towel dry her hair when her stomach growled Rule number two: eat like a human. Which she assumed meant three meals a day and made her way to the kitchen for some toast and a yogurt, when Sookie finished she sat at the table sipping a cup of coffee and ran through the night events over and over in her head. She found it strange that all the pain Bill put her through combined didn't affect her as much as the sight of Eric walking away and leaving her in the hands of his King, she should have known Bill would pull the King card but never in her wildest dreams did she think Eric would have went for it so fast.

Sookie shook those thoughts out of her head and yawned Rule number three: rest during the day, without thinking she made her way back to the bed room changed the sheets and climbed into bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep even with everything that had gone on in her head and when she did her subconscious played the night's scene over and over again ending it differently each time.

The first time Eric crashed into the room and ripped Bills head off before sweeping her up into his arms and flying out of there, the second was her favorite when Eric crashed into the room he knocked bill unconscious and hurried to heal me so that when Bill came to she was able to torcher him and cause him as much pain as he had her. Sadly even in her dreams she knew it wasn't so; her mind played the reality of what happened again and she couldn't stop herself from sobbing as she watched Eric walk away from her without a second glance.

She woke up with tears running down her face she had been crying in my sleep but what had woken her up was the knocking at the back door, when she looked at the clock it was about two hours before sunset she had almost forgotten that Bill said he would be sending over a few packages today. Rule number four: dress like a lady, she opened the door to find a tall thin woman burdened with several packages all from top of line stores, Sookie introduced herself before inviting the woman in she was trying to be polite but her efforts were wasted.

The thin woman never even looked at her as she walked to the kitchen table and put the packages down and without saying a word; she left as quickly as she came and Sookie grabbed the packages and carried them into the bedroom before.

"This is my life now" Sookie told herself throwing the boxes on the bed,

A few sun dresses that would probably never see the sun and a few night gowns made of silk and lace she assumed those would be for rule number four: do not fight him when it comes to sex and feeding.

She wanted to burn them into ashes as she thought of being stuck their forever with only Bill as a companion, the dress she chose was blue with black pin stripe throughout. It was a nice dress and it fit well considering she had lost a few pounds over the last couple of days, Sookie pulled her hair up and slapped on a little makeup hoping it would make a difference in how she felt about herself. Rule number five :be pleasant when he arrives, she stood in the living room looking at the door wondering if she could really live like this and for a moment she thought about just walking out the door and letting the guards kill her.

A part of her wanted to just end it right now she would never be able to tell Bill she loved him and he would probably lose control and kill her anyway so why not just do it herself; she wanted control any control and if she couldn't control her life and how it was lived at least she could control her death.

Sookie took two steps toward the door

"I'm sorry Eric" she whispered taking another step when the door flew open almost knocking her to the floor, a blur flew past her darting in and out of every room before passing her again and heading to the back of the house. Sookie turned and followed it curiosity getting the best of me, she was shocked when the red head appeared in front of her "Jessica" her face was cold and panicked when she spoke "WHERE IS HE?"


	8. Chapter 8

Trial And Error

"WHERE IS HE" Jessica stood looking at her, was it Bill she was talking about

"Jessica where is who" she knew the question was dumb as soon as she asked it who else would she be looking for.

She stood staring at Sookie obviously annoyed "He was here with you last night and he never showed up to rest for the day where is he?" Jessica's voice cracked as she finished the sentence and Sookie couldn't help but feel sorry for her,

"I don't know where he is, I swear" she looked at the floor when she spoke not wanting to see the pain in Jessica's face but that was my first mistake, Jessica flew at her grabbing her by my hair and throwing her across the room, she was a new vampire which meant she was less than a year old but that didn't stop the pain that shot through Sookie. Jessica jumped on her sinking her fangs into Sookie's neck,

"Where the fuck is he?" the blood poured from her wound and Jessica sank her teeth in again.

She screamed out and tried to fight her off but it was no use even with Eric's blood in her she was no match for a vampire, her eyes started to get heavy and her breathing slowed as she laid there wondering if this was how she would die. When she finally pulled away Sookie laid on the floor looking up at her as she paced the floor in the living room, Jessica mumbled to herself and she could tell the baby vampire was coming undone.

Sookie couldn't help but feel sorry for her again knowing she was losing the only family she had so she stood slowly and tried to talk to her again,

"Jessica how do you know he is missing, couldn't he just be busy he is the King?" Jessica slumped to the floor wrapping her arms around her knees before she answered,

"I can feel him, he's hurting" part of Sookie wanted to jump for joy at the thought of someone causing Bill pain but she knew if she did Jessica would kill her so I kept her cool.

She couldn't believe it Bill was gone and still she was stuck here with this teenage vampire who now had red tears streaming down her face, it took Sookie a minute to realize something was wrong she couldn't read their minds so she knew they weren't human but she hoped they were here looking for a vampire. The house was surrounded she could feel the cold dead buzz of their brains in every direction; she only realized what was going on when Jessica jumped to her feet and hissed toward the window but it was too late.

Sookie felt completely panicked as the windows shattered and the house filled with a shiny fog, she had no clue what it was until but when she heard Jessica scream in agony she figured it had to be silver mist. She dropped to the floor covering her face with her dress trying not to breath in the silver and she could hear the heavy footsteps coming into the house; Sookie started to crawl toward the door when she was yanked to her feet.

A black cloth was placed over her head and her hands were tied behind her back, she didn't fight the man as her threw over his shoulder, she was carried from the house and thrown into a van but it didn't matter she was happy to get out of that house and even happier to know she was free from Bill. He was off somewhere in Pain and hopefully being tortured the same way she was her only worry was that she was leaving one prison for another.

Sookie wasn't sure how long they drove before the van stopped but when she was pulled out of the back she could see light coming through the black cloth that covered her head. Without a word she was taken inside the house where a human removed the black cloth and bandaged the wound on her neck the same human led her to another room deeper inside the house.

This room was much nicer in it was a soft bed and all the necessities she would need including a tray of food that sat on a small wooden table in the center of the room, Sookie realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning before and she was starving so she made her way to the table first. She was half way through her food when she noticed a small envelope with her name on it, she recognized the handwriting wright away it was Eric's.

'Sookie If I know you then you are angry with me thinking I left you with Bill forever but I promise you I had a plan, Bill had given me the answer to your freedom in his command. I waited for Bill to leave just before dawn when I kidnapped him taking him to the Majesty and once I could prove he had taken you against your will and attempted to kill you he was chained into a silver coffin. I expect you will want details and I will give them to you later. So rest today my sweet Sookie I will see you soon.'

Love Eric.

She finished her meal and sat in silence enjoying the sunlight on her skin it was just after eight in the morning now and she knew Eric wouldn't come until sunset; there were so many things she wanted to say to him first thing being that this was all her fault. Sookie felt the guilt rush over her when she thought of Bill chained in a silver coffin she knew what he had done to her was wrong but she couldn't help but feel it was her fault.

She had led Bill on by having him take her to Fangtasia knowing she was only using him to prove a point to Eric, she sat at the table going through the last couple of days remembering how he had asked her to tell him she loved him and she started to cry. She had loved Bill once but that was before he betrayed her for his Queen, she didn't want to think anymore she was angry with herself for feeling sorry for her capture and almost murderer.

Sookie had been used in ways she could never have imagined, she had been broken but now it was over and she needed to get some sleep So she stripped down to the silk slip she wore under my sundress and climbed into bed. The warm sun beamed through the window warming her skin letting her know she was safe but even in her dreams she couldn't escape the fear she felt deep inside.

Her mind flashed scenes from the last several days as she tossed and turned waking several times through the day, it was like reliving the horror over and over again was more than she could bear. By midday she decided against sleep and opted for a warm bath but to ease the tension in her body but no matter how hot the water or how hard she scrubbed she couldn't escape her own mind.

When she stepped out of the shower Sookie wrapped a beautiful silk robe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door around her, when she made her way into the bedroom she saw that a fresh plate of food was sitting on the table in the middle of the room and it was filled with her favorites. She was more tired than hungry and decided to give sleep another try when she noticed two tiny white pills sitting beside another envelope with her name on it.

"Sookie I know you will have some trouble sleeping with all you have been through so take these and rest."

Love Eric.

She smiled at the note as I climbed into bed it was so funny to her how Eric knew so much about her when they have spent so little time together, now that she thought about it the only real time they had spent together was when he didn't remember who he was. She vowed then to change that she wanted Eric to know how much he meant to her and she wanted to spend as much time together as possible, her eyes started feeling heavy as she laid there holding the note she couldn't tell if it was the pills or the thought of Eric but she slept much better this time.

The horror of the last couple of days were replaced of memories of their time together she wasn't sure how her life would be with him but she was sure of one thing she loved Eric Northman. Sookie felt the bed move under her and her eyes shot open and she screamed, fear shot through her making her jumped to her feet, was it all a dream her rescue the letters from Eric was her chance to tell him she loved him gone forever.

Sookie ran for the door not looking back at the bed she didn't want to see Bills face she wouldn't live like this for another night she would run outside and let the guards kill her now. She barely had her hand on the door knob when his arms wrapped around her he pulled to the ground cradling her like a child "Shhh Sookie it ok it's me".

Sookie twisted herself around him and let go of her fear as she cried into his chest, Eric held her calmly stroking her hair and finally she looked up into his steal blue eyes and told him she loved him. Eric smiled back at her and she started to panic when he didn't reply, she wiggled free from his arms and stood staring down at him

"Eric I know I shouldn't have said that I have been through a lot I just need to go home" she was trying to excuse away what she had just said to him when he flew forward grabbing her and swooshing her onto the bed.

He landed carefully on top of her "Sookie I love you too." All of the air went out of her body and she lay motionless under him as he pulled her closer kissing her gently slowly spreading her lips with his tongue and sucking on her bottom lip until she couldn't take anymore.

Sookie wrapped her hand in his hair pulling him into her making their kiss firmer and more intense she could feel the tension in her body but she didn't care she wanted him. His hands messaging her gently caressing her body with such ease she let out a moan of pure pleasure and he stopped; she stared at him she could feel his rather large penis pressing against my inner thigh she knew he was being patient. "

"Eric I can't" he stared back at her kissing the bandage on her neck

"Sookie I want you so bad but I can wait, tonight we have a lot to talk about."


	9. Chapter 9

"I want you so bad but I can wait, tonight we have a lot to talk about!"

Eric was being patient and that was just what Sookie needed but she couldn't help the voice inside that told her she wanted him, he was her savior and he still loved her.

"Ok let's talk" Sookie climbed out of bed and sat in the chair across the room,

Eric smiled at her as he slid upright in the bed, she knew what was coming and there would have to be some distance between them if she was going to make it through.

"Well first we need to discuss what happened while Bill held you captive,"

Sookie felt her face get hot as the tears welled up in her eyes she didn't want him to know details it was bad enough she knew he could feel her pain through their bond.

He moved toward her slowly stooping down in front of the chair and taking her hand,

"Sookie I need to know everything, I know it will be hard but you have to tell me" his voice was so sincere but what would he think of her when he knew the things that had been done.

"Why, why do I have to tell you, can't we just let it go and move on?"

"Sookie there is going to be a trial in two days; they want Bill to meet his true death" he gently stroked her hand

"Oh god Eric no, no it was my fault I lead him on, I did this, please" she wiped the tears from her eyes frantic to stop everything that was happening. If only life could have a rewind button she would go back the last couple of weeks and just tell Eric to stay, she would be friends with Bill and everything would be ok.

"Sookie that's not how it works, he kidnapped you he hurt you we as vampires know the rules we know that it is never ok to hurt a human and bill was king so he swore an oath."

Sookie looked at him he was right it wasn't her fault Bill had taken her and tortured her; she did lead in on but he could have just cussed her out or stopped talking to her all together like most guys would. She started from the beginning, at some points she didn't know if she should continue as Eric paced the room bouncing from seat to seat.

By the time Sookie finished Eric was settled on a chair in the corner, the look on his face didn't help her to figure out what he was thinking and he hadn't said a word the entire time she told her story. Eric settled on a chair in the corner or the room he didn't make eye contact and his body language was making her feel self-conscious, the silence was killing her she felt ashamed, dirty, and guilty all at once.

"Eric please say something" she waited for him to look at her and when he didn't she walked toward him putting her hands on his shoulders;

Sookie needed to know where she stood with him now that he knew everything and his silence didn't seem like a good sign, she thought he would be angry with her but when she saw his face it made her heart hurt. Eric had red tears streaming down his face, she franticly wiped at them trying to make his sadness go away when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you like that" she pulled my head back and looked up at him,

"Eric I shouldn't have sent you away, I shouldn't have lied I love you."

They sank to the floor holding each other as they talked, Eric explained to her the vampire politics that surrounded what happened and she was left feeling more confused than before. As they talked Sookie couldn't help but feel like he was holding something back, she hesitated deciding not to ruin the moment they were having with more bad news.

Eric must have felt my tension because his body went stiff and his tone was serious,

"I need to tell you some things and I know you won't like them"

Sookie looked up at him "will we be ok?"

Eric knew what the question meant and the sadness in her eyes made him feel bad for bringing it up, He kissed lips softly and pulled her close

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok so tell me." Sookie felt a weight lift from her shoulders; it was something that had been bothering her since she found out Eric was behind her rescue. She had no idea if the authority would let Eric be with her or if they would kill him for his attack on Bill because he is king. Eric stood and sat on the end of bed he needed her full attention,

"Ok so you know how Bill was sent to spy on you by the queen?" She swallowed hard at the memory of herself being played for a fool and shook her head yes,

"Well Bill has gone crazy now and he claims that you were married to him by the queen" Eric spat the words out in a rush as if that would make them easier for her to handle.

Sookie's heart pounded as she fought against her tears "what does that mean; it was ok for him to take me because he claims we are married"

Eric jumped up from his seat and rushed toward her she hadn't noticed the air around her getting thin or that she couldn't focus her eyes all she knew was the fear that consumed her heart.

"What if they don't kill him, what if they let him go, oh god what if they say I am his?"

Sookie felt her head getting heavy and her eyes closing and she was out, when she opened her eyes again she was in bed with Eric holding her against him. The coolness of his body left a tingling sensation on her skin and she scooted closer. They were in a tight light room now so she knew it was day out, just her being in this room with him told her Eric loved and trusted her more than anyone because he allowed her to lay with him while he rested for the day.

She still had questions and she needed answers before the so called trial, the first question was what would happen if they said her and Bill were married by the queen. She couldn't handle the thought of being with Bill forever; Sookie knew he would kill her if she didn't kill herself first. She wanted Eric to be awake she had missed so much time with him already and she was afraid their future would be taken away before they had a chance to plan it and she needed him to tell her she was wrong.

She could feel her human needs urging her to get out of bed she needed to find a bathroom and quick, Sookie felt way around the cold dark room and found the door she opened it and made her way down a long darks hallway before finding another door. She giggled the handle and started to open it when a picture of Alice in wonderland popped into her head and she wondered if she would find another door behind that one.

When she opened the hall door she was met with the bright light pouring through the glass windows above her head, Sookie walked slowly enjoying the sights along the way when she was approached by an older woman,

"Mrs. Stackhouse can I help you?" she could tell form her mind the woman was kind and gentle and her thoughts were of help others, Sookie knew she could trust her,

"Yes mam I need a bathroom please."

The woman smiled and motioned for me to follow they walked down another long hallway before as she was led back to my room,

"Your things are in here Mrs. Stackhouse and I will bring your breakfast right away" and with that she was gone, Eric had thought of everything there were clothes in her size and toiletries like the ones she used at home Sookie could tell he was doing everything he could to make her as comfortable but she just wanted all of this to be over.

The kind elderly woman brought in her lunch this time there were two trays both of them filled with her favorite foods and deserts, it was odd having someone wait on her for a change and she felt awful that she didn't have her purse so that she could tip the woman for being so kind to her.

There were very few choices on how to pass the time and even though Eric had given her blood a few days ago Sookie still felt to achy to venture out and explore the house, she noticed two more of the little white pills on the night table and took them before crawling into bed and pulling the covers up over her head. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and she wished she could find her way back to Eric; she wanted to wake up in his arms and feel safe again.

Sookie woke up hoping to feel his arms around her but he wasn't there, she could feel his presence through their bond; it was full of anger and that scared the shit out of her. She waited patiently in her room to afraid to go looking for him, she could feel him trying to calm himself but it was no use they were feeding off of each other's emotions and it was only making things worse.

The tension she was feeling through their bond reminded her to ask Eric why she wasn't able to feel his presence when Bill held her captive, she figured it was because of her fear or maybe the distance between them that made the bond numb to her. Sookie could tell Eric had felt her pain when she was with Bill by his reaction when she told him what happened; the look on his face and the rage he was feeling as she spoke played over and over in her head.

She heard foot step approaching her bedroom door she could sense it was vampires by the buzzing of the minds and thankfully one of them was Eric, they knocked and waited for her response before filing into the room. Sookie sat in a small chair in the corner with my knees pulled into her chest she wasn't sure what was going on but the fact that Eric hadn't stopped the anger that was flowing through their bond spoke volumes.

Eric came to stand beside her and introduced the two vampires,

"Sookie this is the Majesty and Nan Flanagan they are here to ask you a few question" she looked up at them she could feel her heart pounding through her whole body.

She knew they could hear it and no one said a word as Eric picked her up and placed her on his lap. Once everyone seemed comfortable and the thumping in her chest slowed to a dull pulse the first question was asked by Nan,

"Mrs. Stackhouse how was it that you met Mr. Compton?"

Sookie answered slowing as Eric caressed her back; she seemed satisfied with her answer and continued with the questioning,

"How did you come to be held captive by him?" again she answered honestly concentrating on the small circle Eric was forming on my back,

The two vampires looked at each other and the next question came from the Majesty.

"Were you ever married to Mr. Compton?" the question made her angry but the contempt in his voice made it worse

"No I was never married to Bill, he courted me for his queen and lied to me making it seem like we were in a relationship but it was all a lie, a big fat lie."

Eric's hands drifted from her back to her shoulders as if he was holding her in place, she knew she needed to show respect but she was the victim here and there questions were just a painful reminder of how little human life meant to them. Sookie was shocked by their reaction; the two vampires started laughing uncontrollable and Sookie wasn't sure if she should be angry or not.

They Majesty gave her the answer;

"That child Sophie Anne was always a bitch" She felt Eric's hand drift down and cup the curve of her ass and she knew this was going well. The two vampires stood with her and Eric following behind,

"Mrs. Stackhouse Mr. Northman has volunteered to tell your story at the hearing, I will expect your presence in case there are any questions and I assume you will want to be there for sentencing?"

Sookie didn't answer she wasn't sure Bill's sentencing was something she wanted to see but before she could Eric answered for her "Yes Majesty we will be present."

The two vampires turned and left the room and she fell back into Eric's arms, he squeezed her from behind kissing her neck. Sookie felt safe the way Eric treated her in front of the two important vampires answered the questions that were eating at her earlier that day,

"Do you have any questions for me?" Eric said as if he were reading her mind

Sookie smiled "a few but I would be happy to let you make me forget" Eric shoved her onto the bed pulling off what little clothes she did have on, as she lay there naked in front of him she could feel the love flowing through our bond

"One question why couldn't I feel you through our bond when I saw with?"

Eric moved his body to hover over her and looked into her eyes "Sookie I blocked you the night you sent me away, I didn't want you to feel my heart break"

Sookie smiled as she looked up at him "did you feel mine."

He moved in closer kissing her with a furry and as he slid inside of her he whispered her name, she felt every inch of him as he filled her making her scream out with pleasure. Eric was gentle with her he moved with little force and she knew he was holding back, Sookie was on the edge of another orgasm and she wanted him there with me so she dug her nails into his flesh and leaned her neck to the side offering herself to him.

When Eric didn't feed from her she felt the disappointment build up inside of her; she stopped moving under him and waited for his reaction,

"Sookie did I hurt you" not the reaction she expected

This was a man who had fucked her like a god many times before and now he was afraid to even make love to her, she felt the tears well up in my eyes as she answered

"Why don't you want me?"

Eric gave her a cocky grin as he leaned back and lifted her to straddle him; "I want you" Sookie reached down stroking him lightly before moving him to my entrance, she could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs as she slid down onto him. She bounced up and down slowly at first finding my rhythm and in a matter of seconds he was covered with her juices.

The look on his face was no longer cocky he looked determined as he locked his hands onto my hip and pushed his hips up meet her, he pounded into her like she needed him to and a few moments later she felt his fangs as they sank into her breast causing them both to orgasm.

Sookie fell on top of him breathless, satisfied and for the first time in day's nit thinking about Bill "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Eric had done a great job of distracting her last night but today was going to be a different story. Sookie woke up next to Eric again this morning and the sight of him made her body ache, after kissing him on his cool soft lips she made her way through the sun filled halls for the last time.

She would be leaving tonight after Bills trial and her guilt was still eating at her no matter how many times Eric tried to place the blame somewhere else. She knew Bill had lost his mind when he told the Majestry they were married, there was a time when she had considered marrying Bill but so many things had gone wrong since then and even if he hadn't kidnapped and tortured her she could never marry him.

Though her love for Bill still lingered in her somewhere and she knew it always would after all He was her first everything, Bill was the one who made her realize she didn't have to spend the rest of her life alone. It's to be expected that she would hold something in her heart for him and even now that she has confessed her love for Eric and they are together it doesn't change the fact that Bill was a part of her life.

The differences in her two vampire lovers are many but without them Sookie would still be a timid little bar maid who had never experience anything. She now looks at her time with Bill as a learning experience; she learned that she can't always trust her heart and Even though Eric can be mean and cold he doesn't lie to her. If anything he can be brutally honest at times, Eric has kept things from me in the past but looking back those things kept her safe.

Once Sookie showered and enjoyed her breakfast there was nothing left to do but wait, she wondered how things would go tonight and hoped Eric's testimony would be enough. She never thought of herself as week but she knew she would never be able to stand in front of a crowed and lay bare the torture Bill had put her through.

It was less than three hours before sunset and her nerves were getting the best of her, she sat thinking over her relationship with Bill and realized they had spent more time saving each other's lives than they had loving each other. It was crazy how odd their relationship looked to her now at the time their love was the most important thing in her life and now she realized how blind she had been.

Her thoughts drifted to the present and she panic as memories of Bill raping and beating her filled her mind, Sookie curled into a ball not able to keep the tears from pouring down her face. She had been broken; ready to give in and obey she was ready kill herself to escape Bill because he had taken her will to live and twisted it to fit his goal.

Eric walked into the room to find her curled up like a child sobbing uncontrollably with tears streaming down my face; he walked over and cradled her in his arms there was no need to ask why she was crying he could feel her emotions as if they were his own. She lay across Eric's lap as he stroked her hair his presence was what she needed, they only had an hour until the trial started so Eric lifted her to her feet before pulling her robe off. If time hadn't been an issue she would have wrapped herself around him and let him distract her again before facing Bill.

Her body was running on auto pilot as they walked through the empty halls of the mansion, she could hear the deep voices echoing down the hall and on the other side of the double doors was Bill her first love and her rapist. Sookie's body stiffened as Eric lead her down the long hall everything in her body was telling her to run and Eric's hand tightened around hers.

She knew Bill was just behind those doors and he was determined to make her his and she had no way to know the outcome; she witnessed firsthand how badly Bill had lost it. Sookie pictured them letting Bill go free the whole room calling her a liar and telling her she had no choice but to be his, chills ran down her spine she didn't really know what was going to happen once she walked into that room but she was positive if Bill was set free he would come for her and emotionally or physically she would die.

Eric offered to relay my story to the crowd but she was told any questions would be left for her to answer so she hoped he was thorough, Sookie scanned the room for any other human minds and just as I figured there were none. He felt her fear as they walked into the room and Eric's hand clenched around hers this was it everything she was afraid was just a few steps away.

There were three silver coffins side by side at the front of the room, the Majester and four other Judges sat in faux thrones placed on a stage to the right and a crowd of vampires holding chains and sharpened tools were seated in a circular fashion on the left. The room seemed normal enough and the crowd was calm for the moment, Sookie started to relax until Eric directed her to the two rows of seats that resembled church pews in the center of the room.

He whispered in her ear and told her that was where we would be sitting, she hated that all eyes in the room would be on her and in such plain view but most of all she couldn't stand that the pews where so close to the coffins at the front. Sookie looked around again and she realized If Bill were able to break free he had a straight shot at her, Eric turned to her he knew what she was thinking.

"He can't break free" he whispered into her ear,

She looked around the room and noticed the the number of security guards in the room and turned to Eric

"Why do they need security?" his answer was anything but calming

"Some of the vampires may not agree with the judgment?"

Sookie and Eric took their seats and the proceedings began, the room became silent as the first case began and a young male vampire was removed from his coffin. He was tall with dark features and the blood was still fresh on his lips; he was charged with biting a human in public and his sentence was to have his fangs removed and to starve while waiting for them to grow back.

Sookie thought the punishment fit the crime but the crowd disagreed and she quickly understood the need for security, two large guards held the vampire while another removed his fangs. The room erupted with a mix of hissing and cheers as the young vampire gaged on the blood that ran from the empty space that once held his fangs, each case was more gruesome than the last and the crowed seemed to only want more.

The next case was a female vampire who liked to touch children in an inappropriate way before feeding on them, the crowd roared with excitement as her hands removed. The next vampire was whipped with silver that tore through his flesh to the bone when he confessed to selling V and stealing money from a vampire business in Dallas.

Their case was the last and the longest, they lifted the lid to bills coffin placing a silver net over him as he was removed. His eyes found her right away and she could see the death in them for the first time, Eric's body grew stiff she knew he wanted to kill Bill for what he had done to her he had told her himself all of the horrible things he had wanted to do to Bill the night he pulled the king card.

Bill stood across the room giving his account of their time together he didn't take his eyes off of her as he swore the two of them were madly on love, as he spoke she wondered if he had truly believed the lies he was telling or was he just trying to save his own ass. Bill smiled at her as he told them of our first night together, he described her body and the way she told him she loved him he even told them about the mole she hated on her inner thigh.

His version didn't include her rape or torture but instead there were tails of love making and gentle caresses, their time together was spent in beautifully decorated bedrooms instead of the dank dark holes in the ground. By the time Bill finished explaining how they were married she felt like she would be sick, his tale ended with him professing his love for her as he reached for her pushing his body forward into the silver net that was being held down by two large guards.

Eric shifted in his seat readying to pounce, when she noticed Bill didn't react to the pain as the silver cut into his flesh causing smoke to seep from the wounds, he smiled an eerie smile as he looked into her eyes she could see that he was truly insane.

Once Bill was fully restrained it was time for Eric to plead her case, He positioned himself between her and Bill carefully keeping his back to her as he spoke. Eric began by telling them of Bills lies during their time together working his way up to the night she and Bill showed up at Fangtasia.

Sookie was surprised at how he managed to tell the whole story without making her sound like the villain she felt she was, Eric grew angry as he spoke about the days Bill held her captive; he talked about their bond and how he could feel her pain and fear every night that she was missing. Sookie cringed as she listened to his account of her torture and the crowd let out low hisses and giggles when he described her repeated rape in detail.

Eric had told her he would have to keep his feelings for her hidden during the trial but she could feel his love for her radiating from him as he talked about rescuing her from her nightmare. When Eric finished speaking he came to sit next to her his hand finding her and holding on tight, Sookie wiped at her face removing all signs of her tears before she looked up at him.

They sat waiting for the Majestery to pass judgment while Bill stood staring from her to Eric his eyes wild and dangerous, he noticed Eric's hand wrapped around her and he started to scream. Bill continued to leap forward pressing his flesh into the silver again and again; his screams were not from his pain caused by the silver sinking into him but from the rage he felt toward them.

The guards paid no attention to him they were confident the silver net was enough to hold him, Sookie turned to Eric wanting to look anywhere but at the screaming mad man in front of her and she only caught a glimpse of his face before all hell broke loose. A flash burst through the room and the two guards holding the net over Bill fell to the floor freeing him, Eric leaped to his feet catching Bill in midair as he dove for her his hands flailing and clawing at the wooden desk just inches from her chest.

While the guards lined the stage where the Majester was seated Sookie stood frozen watching as her worst nightmare come true, the blur continued to work its way around the room leaving the occasional dead vampire in its wake before a large pair of hands with silver gloves was able to reach out grabbing the blur by its throat. It was Jessica she couldn't believe her eyes; Sookie had just assumed the young vampire died in the house that filled with silver or by the hands of the men who had rescued her.

The man squeezed cutting of her screams and her body went limp and she understood why there were no humans at this hearing; the sound of her being cried out turned her attention back to Bill and Eric. Sookie watched as Bill lunged again trying to break free from Eric's grip; Sookie could hear her name crackling through the air as Eric slammed Bill to the floor hovering over him. He held Bill down Eric's fangs out and ready to tear her name from his throat,

"Eric" Sookie yelled as two guards approached them wearing the same silver gloves that were wrapped around Jessica's neck.

Eric backed away slowly keeping his eyes on Bill refusing to turn his back to him until he was sure the guards secured him, Eric made his way back to her his eyes searching her body for any signs of damage. When he was satisfied that she was in one piece he took her hand pulling her into the seat next to him.

Her body was numb and her mind was on the verge of cracking into pieces, Sookie was sure she couldn't take anymore when Eric placed his hand on her lower back and started tracing tiny circles with his fingers. She concentrated on his touch and the calming effect it was having on her was a relief, she felt more herself when Eric was close and she was able to listen when the Majester stood to speak.

"Mr. Compton has made a mockery of our courts with this little show he and his progeny have put on for us tonight" his voice echoed over the hushed room.

"What he has put the human through is a travesty, it is clear he is a danger to himself and others" it seemed the sentencing was no longer about the crimes Bill had committed against Sookie but more about causing a scene and making the Majestry look weak.

Sookie couldn't bear to look at Bill as the Majestry spoke but she could hear him whispering her name, she was sure Bill was completely gone, no longer the man she once loved but her guilt flooded over her.

"I hereby sentence Mr. Compton to face his true death he will be staked at once" Bills screams made her head snap up and she regretted it immediately, his eyes burned into hers as the men spread his arms exposing his now bare chest. A female vampire approached with the stake in her hand and Sookie's name was the last word Bill spoke as she plunged it into his chest.

The room erupted in cheers covering the sounds of her and Jessica's screams, Sookie's body was shaking when Eric picked her up carrying her out of the room, the puddle of red goo on the floor that was once Bill seemed only disturbing to her. She heard the Majestry say Jessica's name and was glad they were leaving so she wouldn't have to witness another vampire death.

They made their way through the mansion with ease, the cool night air was wonderful on her skin and it was the first time she had really felt free in days. They climbed into a car that was waiting outside where Eric told her they were headed back to Shreveport, He suggested they go to his house and she agreed knowing that the sight of her house would only remind her of what she had been through.

When they pulled into his garage he lifted her from the car and carried her inside where he handed her two small white pills and a glass of water telling her to take them. Eric could see that Sookie was done for the day her body was still shaking and he could feel her mixed emotions through their bond.

Sookie stood completely silent as he undressed her and placed her in the shower, he mumbled something about her being in shock as he washed her intently hoping he could somehow find a way to ease the pain of what she witnessed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so I get that some people may be confused about how Sookie is taking Bills death but if you think about she has always been confused about how she feels about Bill. The trauma is a lot to take too and with Eric well we all know it's easier to hate something you know you won't lose and he don't seem to be going anywhere. Thank everyone for reading I enjoy reviews even if there bad so feel free to let me Know your honest opinion.

Eric stayed with her the next couple of weeks watching her every move; she had gotten use to sleeping during the day to be with him at night but she knew she would have to get back to the real world and soon. It had been weeks since the last nightmare and Sookie hoped she was coming to terms with the things Bills had done to her.

There were still days when her guilt would take over and she would remember the sight of Bill and hear him screaming her name, Sookie knew she would never forget the night Bill met his true death or the look on Eric's face as he watched her self-destruct but they both knew that over time things were getting better.

The beginning was hard there were nights she woke up screaming and fighting against the cold stone that was Eric chest; it killed her to see the hurt in his eyes when he realized how broken she was. Her emotions were raw and she had no control over them, the slightest reminder of Bill would cause her to relive those nights as his prisoner and Eric had a front row seat.

Their love making had suffered as well, a few nights after their return to Bon Temps she and Eric made love and it was amazing right up until the part where his fangs came out. Sookie screamed and fought to get away from him as the fear of being drained overwhelmed her, both of them were shocked by her reaction but it was Eric who seemed hurt when he moved away and tried to calm me from a distance.

They tried to talk through it but even she wasn't sure what suddenly caused her to react the way she did, it had only been a few days before that she was begging him to be the lover he had always known him to be. Sookie was disappointed when Eric decided it would be best if they waited to try having sex again, the thought of not being with him after so long was torture but she knew it would be hard for him not to feed during sex so she agreed.

A few days later Sookie regretted their agreement as she watched him cringe while chugging a bottle of true blood, he had become accustom to feeding on human blood only drink the synthetic occasionally and now that they were together he refused to drink from anyone else.

Over the next couple of weeks her nightmares faded almost completely and when she did have them Eric would talk her through it holding her in his lap like a child and tracing tiny circles along her back, it was comforting for a while but she grew to miss her vampire Viking and hoped that her weakness wouldn't damage their relationship.

Sookie noticed more and more that Eric was becoming her caregiver rather than her lover and now that her body mind and libido were fully healed she wanted her lover back. She knew he was afraid of scaring her but she also knew Eric was a sexual being and like any man he had his needs; Sookie would just have to convince him she was ready.

She worried every day that their relationship would fizzle and die if they didn't stop tip toeing around her emptions and when they sat on the sofa watching an old movie and cuddling for the hundredth time she finally lost it. She jumped from her seat throwing her hands up and screaming at the top of her lungs, she had finally had enough.

"Eric what the fuck are we doing?"

He jumped to his feet shushing her with a panicked look on his face

"It's ok, its ok, I'm here" Sookie's hand flew up and the sound echoed through the room as I slapped him across the face.

"You're not here, not anymore" she felt awful once she had hit him but his expression didn't change as she stood staring at him.

Sookie couldn't take it anymore she needed to feel normal, she needed to go back to reality and live her life but it was clear she was going about this the wrong way,

"Eric I'm scared" she grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the couch.

She had to make him understand that nothing could get better if he kept treating her like she was a wounded animal.

"I need to feel normal I mean we, I need you to stop acting like I am going to brake," Eric's face became neutral once he was sure I wasn't losing my mind.

Sookie sat there holding his hand and waiting for him to reply, her eyes filled up with tears as her frustration took over and for once Eric didn't try to shush her or tell her everything is ok he just listened and for a second she saw the worry leave his eyes.

"Thank god" Eric tilted his head and raised his eyebrow at her response

"Eric I need you to be you, Ok?"

"Stop babying me, stop treating me like I am fragile, Stop watching old movies and cuddling"

"And would you please fuck me and feed yourself?" A smile spread across Eric's face and she knew she had made her point.

Without a word he got up and made his way to the bathroom with her following after him dropping her clothes along the way, when she reached the door Eric was already in the shower. She felt pure joy when she looked at him; she stood watching him as the soap ran down his back and a familiar warmth started between her thighs and spread throughout her body.

He heard her walking toward him and he turned his head revealing a fangy smile that made a shiver run down her spine, Sookie was relieved it was her only reaction no tears no screaming. Eric turned allowing her to see all of him before pulling her into the shower; she felt my heart skip a beat as he kissed her and ran his fangs against her bottom lip.

Eric washed her body with his hands massaging the soap over every inch of her until she begged him not to stop; he pressed her body against the glass walls of the shower and wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her pressing the head of his throbbing muscle against her clit. He rocked her back and forth teasing her before pushing himself inside, Sookie's fingers clawed at his back tearing his flesh as she took all of him in and their moans echoed through the bathroom as their bodies pounded together.

Her hands clung to his pulling him in closer as his lips found hers again the pressure of his kiss pushing her to another level; she let out a gasp of pleasure as he nicked her lip and sucked at the blood from my mouth. Eric's hands searched her body memorizing it and she felt the heat between her legs deepen and her body started to shake, he slowed as my warmth pulsed around him and she found her release.

Eric continued to move slowly inside of her kissing her tenderly as she came down form her high, part of her knew he was stalling so she sank her teeth into his shoulder drawing very little blood. Sookie licked and sucked at his shoulder until he thrust into her hard and deep, she wrapped her hands in his hair pulling him to her neck and she felt his body stiffen as he sank his fangs into her neck and found his own release.

She and Eric stayed in bed until dawn making up for lost time but when she mentioned going back to work the next day Eric didn't seem happy; He had asked her many times to stay home and let him take care of her But that wasn't what she wanted, she had always been a hard worker and she enjoyed her job at Merlots.

Her friends had come to see her not to long after came back to Shreveport, it was hard to explain to them what had happened to her but she managed with Eric's help. Tara blamed all vampires and Sam just stewed on it before expressing how glad he was that she was ok, Lafayette chucked it up to a lesson learned but it was Jason who took it the hardest.

He hadn't even noticed she was missing and when he heard the details of what she had been through he cried, Jason was always a selfish person and he had been going through a lot lately too so it was safe to assume not all of his tears were for her but she accepted his hug and believed him when he told me if he had known he would have staked Bill himself.

Sookie picked up the phone and dialed Sam's private number she knew this time of day he would be in his office handling paperwork, The phone rang twice and when he answered she was glad he sounded like he was in a good mood.

"Sam here" he said clearly distracted

"Hey Sam its Sookie"

"What can I do for you Sookie?"

"Well I was wondering if I could come in and work today?" there was a long pause and she was sure he would say no,

Everyone was sure they knew what was best for her and when she talked to Sam a few weeks ago he told her she needed to take more time to heal. Well she was healed damn it and now she wanted to get back to her life; she could hear the bar noise in the background and it sounded like a busy night and she hoped that would influence his decision.

"You sure Sookie you know you should" she cut him off she already had a vampire treating her like a child and she didn't need a shifter doing it too.

"Sam if you tell me I need more time I'm gonna scream" she tried her best to sound polite,

"Okay if you're up to it" Sookie was excited to be going back to work, she jumped in the shower and pulled on a uniform before leaving Eric a note.

Eric

Went back to work today yay me! There is blood in the fridge I will meet you at Fangtasia tonight I love you

Love Sookie

She made it to work before two and by the looks of things they needed her, she hadn't been to work since the night she planned to take Bill to Fangtasia. It was a little surreal when she walk through the door but the look on Arlene's face was distraction enough to put her straight to work.

Sookie took orders and carried food and drinks to their correct tables it was like riding a bike and she was enjoying the normalcy of it all. When her shift was over she felt kind of sad to leave but then she remembered she was meeting Eric at Fangtasia, Sookie flipped her phone open and dialed his number,

"Northman."

"Eric it's me I am on my way I" she felt anger and fear running thick through their bond as he cut her off

"No thank you we will not be needing your help here tonight."

"Eric I'm going home and I expect to hear from you tonight!" Her voice quivered as she finished her sentence.

"Sure thing we will contact you soon,"

Sookie's heart sank as she heard his phone snap shut, there was something or someone at Fangtasia that Eric didn't want her around. She headed home her stomach in knots, today had started out being such a wonderful day and now here she was a total mess; she felt a lot of mixed emotions but wasn't sure which ones were coming from Eric.

She made it home in one piece considering she was too distracted to pay attention to the road; Sookie made my way inside and waited to hear from Eric. After an hour she was starting to feel restless so she changed my clothes, putting on an old t shirt and some sweats and started cleaning.

It was now two in the morning and she knew the bar would be closing soon so Sookie grabbed her phone and hit redial this time getting Eric's voicemail. She didn't want to panic but couldn't help it grabbing my keys and reaching for the door when her cell phone buzzed in her hand stopping her in her tracks; she flipped it open and read the message

'Sookie stay inside and don't answer the door for anyone I am fine be there as soon as I can I love you Love, Eric


	12. Chapter 12

Eric hit send and flipped his phone closed before turning his attention to the vampire that stood in the doorway, it had been almost a thousand years since he had last seen the seven foot burley vampire and he could tell by the look on his face that whatever the reason for his reappearance no good would come of it.

Appius Livius Ocella was known to be one of the most brutal vampires to walk the night; his hatred for woman only came second to the distaste he felt for all things living. Ocella's dark features made him easy to look at and his devious smile was attractive until it unveiled his enormous fangs that were waiting to drain you.

From a distance the vampire appeared to be young but Eric was sure he had to be at least three thousand years old, Ocella was what we'd call a giant in these times when men appeared to be shrinking. Eric himself was born a Viking his breed were known to be big and even him standing at over six foot appeared small next to Ocella.

Over the years Eric heard all the stories about Godric's maker and he knew him well enough to know this visit was not a friendly one; Ocella thrived on torture, he despised woman and enjoyed the company of men very very young men.

Godric was turned at the young age of fifteen, when a fair skinned young woman lured him from his bed she appeared to him crying in the dead cold night; concerned he followed her into the woods. It was his humanity that brought him to his maker and his true death, once lured away from his tribe the young boy was led to the cave where Ocella lay in wait.

His screams echoed through the hills of his village as his torture began, Godric lay on cold stones his body weak and almost drained fully drained of its blood, and the rape from the night before kept him still as the sunlight warmed his skin. The young boy spent his nights praying for dawn while he spent his days praying for death to take him.

It was midday when the Fair skinned girl came to sit watch for the day; she sat at the tree line far from the rocks that held his battered body. When Godric noticed the lines and bruises that covered her thin soiled body he wondered if she was a victim like him but his mind was changed when he remembered her cold dark eyes as she led him from his village and the laughter as she watched his attack.

Seven nights had passed and Ocella had not had his fill of the young boy, the other boys bodies would have usually given out long before now, Ocella having drained them and discarded their lifeless shells in the mountains for the animals to eat. Over and over he sent the fair skinned girl out to lure the young men from their villages.

When the young girl would fail to bring him what he wanted he would turn his sights on her tearing and scaring her flesh, the abuse almost ending her life each time only to be healed and sent to collect him another toy. By the eighth night Ocella had grown to admire Godric's strength and he imagined the boy as one of him; he would be a great asset to Ocella's trio.

Godric was given no choice in the matter, it was just before dawn when Ocella pounced on the boy sinking his fangs deep into his throat tearing his flesh, he wanted this to be painful and memorable. He drained him slowly listening to his heart beat fade with the night, when they woke at dusk Godric ran to his village hoping to find safety. The smell of blood drove him wild; he could hear their heart beats and see the heat under their skin; he lost control causing him to drain half of his village before coming to his senses and running again.

Godric had spent a thousand years running from Ocella when he came across Eric; his humanity that led him into the arms of his death was long gone and replaced by the cunning of a vampire. Eric was a great companion and faithful child; they spent three hundred years traveling the world before Ocella crossed their paths. Eric had never seen his maker fear another like he had when Ocella commanded him to stay the evening with him.

The three of them made their way to a brothel in a nearby town where Eric quickly understood the fear his maker felt, they watched him move with lightning speed as he killed the men and slaughtered the women slowly. He took his time enjoying the screams as he tortured them; draining them only half way before ripping them to pieces.

Godric stayed silent as he followed his maker to an empty room at the top of the stairs, the sounds that came from above his head told Eric the sex was brutal. It was nearly dawn when Godric appeared before him the tears and bruises on his flesh still healing, he took Eric's hand and they went in search of a place to rest.

Once in the ground Godric wrapped his arms around Eric's waist holding him tight and his relief washed over both of them, last time Eric checked it had been over seven hundred years since anyone had heard from Ocella, they were told he had tired of the world and took to ground years ago and now here he is.

Eric had no clue what had made him crawl out from under his rock but he was sure it couldn't be good, "What can I do for you Ocella?"

"Well you could start by explaining what has happened to my child" Ocella stated flatly

"My maker Godric chose to meet the sun over a year ago" his voice still quivered when he spoke of Godric and he hated his weakness for him at this moment,

Ocella smiled "I am aware of Godric's true death" Eric sat looking lost he never knew of Ocella having made another vampire.

"I'm talking about my progeny Lorena"

Eric's gut filled with fear but he managed to keep his face like stone, he knew Sookie had killed Lorena and he knew Ocella would want to punish her for it. Ocella paused waiting for a reaction from Eric, when his face didn't change he continued.

"I received a letter from what humans would call my great granddaughter" he laughed at the words as he spoke them "the letter came to me a few weeks ago, she claims to know who was responsible for Lorena's true death."

Eric had always been able to think on his feet but the fear of Ocella finding Sookie was slowing him down, "may I see the letter" Eric said reaching his hand across the desk, Ocella pulled at the buttons on his coat before patting his pocket and shaking his head no.

There was a long silence after Ocella refused to let Eric read the letter, Eric's phone rang and he knew it was Sookie he had forgotten about her meeting him at the club tonight. He spoke in code and hoped she understood what he was saying to her, finally she agreed to go home instead of coming to the club and Eric could relax and deal with the problem in front of him.

A few minutes after Eric hung up the phone he excused himself and stepped into the main bar sending Sookie a quick text

'Sookie stay inside and don't answer the door for anyone I am fine be there as soon as I can, I love you Love Eric'

He sent Pam away too sending her to Bon Temps telling her he needed her to keep an eye on Sookie but the truth was Eric just wanted her as far away from Ocella as possible.

He couldn't figure out how Jessica had found out about Ocella, he was a direct descendent of the vampire and had no idea he had made other progenies. It wasn't until Eric remembered Bill had been working on a computer program that listed the history of every known vampire he must have researched Lorena and found out about Ocella.

Eric took his time walking back to the office he needed time to come up with a plan; he walked through the office door apologizing to Ocella when he was cut off by the irritated vampire. "Answers Northman I want answers" his voice boomed through the room,

"What was the question again?" Eric said playfully

"Don't toy with me Eric I am three times your age and can make you disappear with ease now tell me what you know"

Eric leaned forward folding his hands and placing them on his desk "I last saw Lorena in Mississippi where she was torturing Bill Compton her progeny"

"And what happened to Compton and his child?"

"Bill along with his child was sentenced to their true death by the Majestry, having lost his mind Bill kidnapped and tortured a human female and at trial Jessica attempted to free him, she killed several guards and the Majestry ended her too."

Ocella smiled at the thought of his blood line torturing and raping "the AVL seems to have forgotten that we are the superior race killing a vampire to protect a human what a pity."

Eric hoped this information was enough to keep him from looking into things any further, he had managed to tell the truth without mentioning Sookie but he still needed to know what was in that letter. With Russell, Sophie Anne, Bill and Jessica all dead the letter was the only thing that could lead him to Sookie.

"Where can I find some fun around here?" Eric was ripped out of his thoughts and he realized Ocella was asking where to find a young man to play with in his area.

"Feel free to enjoy the scenery here at my bar there are willing donors available" the look on the older vampires face was pure disgust he wasn't looking to just feed from someone he wanted to fuck and torture while he fed. Eric stood making his way to the office door gesturing for Ocella to go and enjoy the bar.

Eric was trying to figure out what to do next, the bar would be closing in a few hours and he wasn't sure if Ocella would be expecting to stay with him during this visit. He wanted to get back to Sookie and find out how her first day back to work had went but he didn't want to take any chances and end up leading Ocella to her.

The bar closed for the night and Eric sat doing paper work when Ocella came into the room.

"Where will you be staying while you're in my area Ocella?"

"Oh don't worry I have a place to rest for the day" Eric was glad he couldn't imagine how bad things would get if he expected the two of them to have sex. There was a brief pause before Ocella said good bye and left the bar, Eric knew he would see him again and he was pretty sure the fiendish vampire was enjoying this.

Eric flew to Sookie's rather than drive it made it more difficult to track him; he hoped she was still up because there was a lot to explain. Eric landed at the at the bottom of the stairs on the back porch he looked up to see his beautiful Sookie chatting away with Pam, he moved toward the back door when a noise came from the woods behind him.

Eric turned the tension in his body made him vibrate.

"Is that your human?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sookie stood in her kitchen listening to Pam try to explain Eric's blood line not knowing Eric stood right outside her back door talking to the most dangerous vampire she would ever meet. "So let me get this straight Eric's makers maker is here looking for answers to who killed Lorena?" Pam scoffed at her thankful she wouldn't have to explain it a third time.

"Is that your human Eric?" Ocella asked again, Eric turned smiling at the vampire even though inside he pictured ripping his heart out and eating it "Ocella what brings you here?" the older vampire smiled back knowing he just touched a nerve with Eric "I am staying at the old Compton house it is after all empty now that my bloodline has been killed off.

It took everything Eric had to maintain himself the thought of Ocella living so close to Sookie was too much to handle, He stepped down from the porch and approached Ocella "she is mine and you will stay away from her." Eric's anger was boiling over he had loved Sookie since they met and he was tired of every vampire who walked into her life thinking they could just take her.

"Listen here boy I am over three times your age and the eldest of your bloodline, if I chose I could command you to bring that lovely smelling human and watch while I fuck and drain her so you better watch your temper." Eric froze where he stood he had no clue if what Ocella was saying was the truth but he wasn't in a position to test him.

Ocella sniffed the air around him as he walked back toward Bills house "she does smell delicious doesn't she" he said over his shoulder as he faded into the trees. Eric was inside in a flash taking Sookie into his arms and kissing her softly, he knew what he had to do would be hard but convincing her to go along with it would be harder.

Sookie was extremely turned on by the kiss feeling the blush on her cheeks when he pulled away from her, she pictured him ripping her close off as he walked Pam to the door. She couldn't understand the mixed emotions she was feeling through her and Eric's blood bond; she knew he was scared and horny just like her but there was something different underneath it.

Eric told Pam about Ocella's little appearance in Sookie's back yard and filled her in on his plan telling her to be back at Sookie's at dusk the next day. Pam left to complete her part of the plan and while Eric stood on the front porch staring in the direction of Bills house, He had no idea how he would convince Sookie to do what he needed but if she didn't agree he would have to leave to keep her safe.

Sookie stood in the kitchen waiting for Eric she was sure he would want to talk about everything that happened tonight; little did she know he had other plans. Eric walked into the kitchen already taking his clothes off he knew she would be waiting for him, he felt the heat rise in her when he kissed her and he wanted to give her a little show.

"What are you doing Eric" she said smiling as the spot between her legs started to throb "Fucking you Lover" he whispered as he walked toward her. He could smell her excitement as she grew wetter and it made him rock hard, Eric grabbed her puling her closer and trailing wet kisses down her neck. His hands roamed down her body finding the hem of her panties under her dress.

With a quick tug they were gone and his hand caressed the flesh that they covered, "tell me what you want" he whispered as he plunged his finger deep inside of her. Sookie's breath became shallow she knew what she wanted but his fingers kept her from saying it, Eric pressed his fingers deeper inside of her as he moved his mouth down her body.

He could feel her body twitching and he wanted to taste her juices when she came, he removed his fingers and pushed his tongue into her while rubbing her clit with his fingers. She was close and he could feel it he moved his hands faster as his tongue wiggled deep inside, Eric grabbed her hips and continued working his tongue while she came.

She fell back onto the counter felling drained from her orgasm when Eric stood licking his lips "tell me what you want" her breath was shallow from her orgasmic aftershocks, she shook her head leaning forward and sliding off of the counter. She knew he was good at what he did to her body but so was she.

Sookie wrapped her hand around his hard cock and stroked while licking and teasing the head she had done this many times but his size was always a challenge so she had to start out slow. She licked and sucked him swallowing a little more of him each time, just as she found her rhythm his hand went to her hair Eric liked to be in control but his moans told her was close to losing it.

Eric wrapped his hands in her hair as she massaged him with her tongue, he could feel her throat tighten around him each time he pushed her head down onto him. It was a power game he liked to play with his sexual partners and it killed him that Sookie could win.

He felt his body stiffen as he filled her with his juices, she looked up at him as she sucked every drop from his body and in a mimicking motion she stood and licked her lips. "Tell me what you want Eric" she said as she pulled her dress off "I want to fuck you lover" and for the next three hours he did.

It was close to dawn and when Eric and Sookie finally got around to talking, she repeated everything Pam had told her and Eric filled her in on the rest. She was fairly calm Until Eric mentioned Ocella showing up in her back yard making threats.

Sookie jumped out of bed "What how can he, can he really do that, can he command you like that" Eric felt weak and unable to protect her and it was pissing him off " I don't know and I'm not willing to find out." Sookie walked over and sat on the bed next to him she could tell in his voice that he had more to say "what can we do."

Eric took her hand he wasn't sure if Ocella knew Sookie had killed Lorena and he didn't know how to get rid of him yet but he did have a plan to keep her safe while he figured it all out, "Sookie I need you to do what I tell you without questions" she looked at him and she realized he was serious.

She was tired of Eric being serious they had spent so much time being serious "What" she said clearly irritated, Sookie sat listening as Eric explained his plan and he was surprised she let him finish before she started screaming.

"No Eric you said he might not know" Sookie couldn't believe what he wanted her to do, first he wants her to stay in the house until he figures out how to get rid of Ocella and then he wants her to rescind his invitation to her home. She tried to talk him out of it coming up with excuses on why it wouldn't work, "this is your house Eric I can't rescind your invitation to your own house" but the smug look on his face told her he had thought of that.

"Pam is having everything signed back over to you she will bring the papers tomorrow at dusk"

"What if he commands you to tell me everything is ok so I invite you in" he looked at her letting his facial expression tell her how ridiculous she was being. He pulled her to him he knew what she was feeling and he was feeling it too they had just started to live their life together and now he was asking her to separate again.

"Sookie if it makes you feel better I will leave a letter with chow and tell no one including Pam you'll know when you get the letter that everything is ok" he had no clue what Ocella was capable of and there was a small chance she could be right, if Ocella wanted her bad enough he would do anything to get her.

The first of the sun was rising and Sookie was still trying to find a way out of being apart but he knew it would be the only way; If Ocella was able to command him there were no limits to the torture and pain he would make Sookie endure at Eric's hands.

The thought of her in pain made him angry "do as I say I leave for good at dusk" Eric stood and left the room without another word, Sookie stood at the window looking out at the sun that took Eric from her every day and she wished Ocella would burn in it.

Sookie climbed into bed irritated with how things were left between her and Eric, she knew he was trying to keep her safe and imagining life without him seemed impossible, Sookie thought about all of her options and he was right at dusk she would sign the paper and rescind Eric's invitation.

There was no chance of her getting any sleep every time she closed her eyes she pictured Eric walking away from her; she needed something to occupy her mind Eric hadn't told her she couldn't go out during the day so she grabbed her bathing suit and headed out into the yard.

Sookie felt relaxed immediately like she always did in the sun, at some point she must have fallen asleep. She opened her eyes and the sun was nowhere in sight she jumped from her seat and ran into the house, Just as the screen door closed Sookie heard a voice behind her.

"I found a juicy little file about you fairy" Sookie jumped as she turned around she expected to see the demon that had been described to her but what she saw was a giant man with young features and coal black hair. She stood there staring at the giant as he spoke "quite the little vampire killer aren't you."

Eric stood in the doorway or the spare bedroom hoping Ocella would reveal what he knew to Sookie and he did only what he knew was way more than Eric had hoped for. His anger was consuming him and he felt his whole body vibrate as Ocella spoke to Sookie, if it were any other vampire he would rip them to shreds.

"What do you want?" Sookie asked in a weak voice, she was feeling Eric rage flowing through her blond and it was smothering her own emotions of fear and sadness. Ocella smiled as he turned and walked away causing chills to run down her spine, she knew now why Eric feared him with just one smile he had showed her the depths of the evil Eric had seen up close.

There was a knock at the front door Sookie turned to Eric as he opened the door for Pam, she handed him a big yellow envelope and they walked into the kitchen. Sookie stood frozen in the kitchen door way the reality of what was happening was starting to sink in.

Eric pulled he to him kissing her and stroking her hair like he had after Bills trial, he pulled her face to his looking her in the eye and he promised her he would find a way to make things better and she started crying. Pam pulled a stack of papers from the envelope and sat the on the table Sookie watched her as she searched for a pen and realized how human Pam was.

She hadn't thought about it until now but she would have to rescind Pam invitation too, Sookie broke free from Eric and grabbed Pam pulling her into a hug. "really Eric can't we just let him change her these human gestures are really getting silly" Sookie could have been hurt by Pam's comment but she knew it was her way of telling Sookie she liked her too.

Once she had calmed down Eric explained everything to her again making sure not to forget any details, Sookie signed the papers and then walked the two vampires to the front door, she kissed Eric and told him she loved him before she spoke the words she had regretted every time she has ever said them.

"Eric and Pam I rescind your invitation to my home" and she watched as the two of them walked off the porch and stood in the front yard.


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie had never seen Eric fear anything the way he feared the ancient vampire Ocella, she knew his fear wasn't for himself but more for what he could be made to do. She stood in the doorway and watched as Eric paced holes in her lawn, he had told Pam to leave and when she protested he snapped pinning her to her car and commanding her to stay away from him and Sookie's house.

She could see the red tears fall from Pam's eyes as she pulled out of the driveway and she understood why she was crying, Eric was so busy keeping everyone else safe yet he never made it clear to either of them if he would survive his plan to get rid of Ocella. When Sookie realized he was not going to talk to her or stop pacing she slammed the door shut and threw herself onto the couch.

She couldn't believe this was the only way, Eric wasn't even sure if Ocella could command him to do anything and he had already banished her into her house for who knows how long. There was nothing she could say or do to change his mind he made that clear when he threatened to leave if she didn't go along with what he said to do.

It was almost dawn when Sookie curled up and fell asleep on the couch; she had been watching Eric out the front window as he stood watch over her. There were so many questions left swirling around in her head she shouldn't have been surprised when they came out in her nightmares. Sookie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep where her worst fears would come true.

She stood in her doorway and watched as Eric walked up the driveway, when he stopped short of the porch and called for her to come to him she knew things were wrong. He continued to call her name and she started to cry as Eric begged her to let him in, Eric promised everything was alright and they needed to be together but she could tell it was too good to be true.

She begged Eric to stop over and over when she saw Ocella approaching from the woods; he crept up behind Eric slowly smiling at her as he made his way closer and closer to him. Sookie screamed for Eric to run but he didn't respond he continued to beg her to invite him in it was like he couldn't hear her, she screamed louder and louder but he still couldn't hear her warning.

Ocella moved closer and closer and Eric didn't notice as he pleaded with Sookie, in a flash Ocella wrapped his hands around Eric's throat and squeezed cutting off his words. Eric gasped and fought against the ancient vampire's hands but his grip didn't fail as Ocella Taunted Sookie lifting Eric inches from the ground and shaking him like a rag doll while she stared into Eric's eyes willing him to fight harder.

Sookie shoved against the door as Ocella pulled Eric's head back exposing his throat and with a swift motion sank his teeth in biting down and tearing out his throat, she screamed and beat at the door as she watched his head roll to the ground. Sookie jumped from her sleep screaming and fighting the air around her "he couldn't" she screamed into the empty room. Sookie ran to the window hoping to see Eric still keeping watch but the sky was bright and all she could do was hope Eric was sleeping safely for the day.

There was no way for Sookie to relax after the nightmare, watching Eric care more about being with her than his own life was more than she could bear. She sat back on the sofa trying to calm herself but it was no use the images played over and over again in her mind, so she decided she would do what she usually did when she was stressed. Sookie walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bucket and filled it with soap and water before she started scrubbing.

The smell of pine filled the air and it made her think of her Gran she missed her so very much but part of her was thankful she hadn't lived to see everything she had been through in the last couple of months. Sookie looked out the window and watched the spring breeze sway the trees she remembered her Gran opening up the house every year in early spring, she made her way through the house keeping with grans tradition and opened every window and door.

Sookie was too distracted with scrubbing her fears away to notice the sun going down, while scrubbing the last of the kitchen floor when she heard footsteps on her porch. She had assumed it was Eric as she stood in the kitchen straightening her hair before she made her way to the door with a smile on her face. Ocella spoke and Sookie froze with the screen half open "good evening little fairy."

The smile on her face faded as she stood face to face with her nightmare, "can I help you?" she asked as she stepped back from the doorway; Ocella stood staring at her with a tense expression across his face, it wasn't until she felt the buzz of his brain tugging at hers that she realized he was trying to glamour her. Sookie smiled and shook her head at the ancient vampire causing him to break off his little starring contest, "so the things in Compton's file are true, that will make things so much more interesting."

There were still times when Sookie would feel guilty about what had happened to Bill but at this moment she wished she had been the one who pushed the steak through his chest. She didn't reply to Ocella comment instead she stared at the figure that circle in the air above them and she prayed that Eric would keep his distance.

Sookie was safe as long as she was inside the house but if Eric landed she would be living her nightmare and this time she wouldn't stand and watch him die. Ocella chuckled when he followed her line of sight "your little vampire boyfriend can't stop me" Sookie's moved from Eric to Ocella's face and she wished she had a stake nearby "stop you from what." Ocella adjusted himself and smiled a fangy smile that made her skin crawl "making you mine little fairy."

She felt a surge of anger boiling through her and Eric's bond and she knew they both were irritated by Ocella's comment, "I will never be yours I am Eric's" Sookie snapped back staring dead into his eyes. Ocella stepped forward yanking the screen off its hinges causing her to jump back, her heart faced when she saw Eric land in the front yard "I'll end your precious Eric and then what's his is mine."

Eric stood at the end of the porch his fist clenched as a growl broke from his chest, Ocella turned and leaped toward the younger vampire missing Eric by inches as he flew into the air. Sookie stood in the doorway watching the two Ocella leaping after Eric missing him and grasping the air where he was seconds before, it was around the fifth time when Eric leaped and Ocella caught his ankle pulling him to the ground.

Ocella hovered holding him down using only the foot he pressed against his throat, Eric fought and pushed against the ancient vampire's limb unable to remove it. Sookie moved toward the door ready to pounce on Ocella, she knew she wasn't capable of doing any damage to a vampire one on one but she hoped her distraction would free Eric. She stood one foot out the door when she saw something moving quickly through the woods, before she could take another step Alcide and his pack came running from the woods surrounding the two vampires.

There growls filled the air as the wolves circled Ocella nipping and clawing there warning to free Eric, Ocella lifted his foot and darted toward Sookie who hadn't realized she was still standing half out the door. The wolf she knew to be Alcide jumped through the air catching the vampire by the back of his neck just before he reached her, she stumbled back as watching the two of them destroy her porch as they fought over her.

Alcide's pack moved in their goal was to tear him to pieces after all that was what Eric hired them to do if he came near Sookie but Ocella had other plans. The pack lunged at Ocella and one by one they went flying he had managed to free himself of every one of them except Alcide who still had ahold of his neck. Suddenly there was a loud yelp and Alcide fell to the porch as Ocella ran into the night.

Sookie ran from the doorway to where Alcide's unconscious naked body lay on her porch whatever had happened had instantly changed him back to his human form, she ordered two pack members to carry him inside she followed covering him with a blanket as they laid him on the couch. She turned to Eric who stood in the door watching her fuss over the wolf and ran to his arms "we have to kill him during the day."

Eric stared at her he knew what she was thinking and he hated the thought of her hunting the vampire down during the day when he would be dead and useless. They stood looking at each other when Alcide let out a blood curdling scream before jumping up and attacking the member s of his pack, Eric watched from the porch as the wolf went mad wounding several of his pack before turning is sights to Sookie.

Alcide crouched in an attack position ready to pounce on her "Sookie invite me in" Eric said through clenched teeth but she was frozen watching Alcide snarl as he walked lazily toward her with a fire in his eyes. "Sookie invite me in now" Eric screamed at her as Alcide lunged through the air "come in come in" she screamed while throwing herself to the floor.

Eric jumped through the air crashing his body into the wolfs and they tumbled to the floor landing inches away from Sookie, Alcide was pinned under the weight of Eric's body his eyes still locked on her he continued to growl and snap in her direction. A few minutes later Alcide lost consciousness again this time Eric lifted him to the chair while Sookie ran to find some rope, they tied his hand and feet securing him to the chair before leaving the room.

They weren't sure what Ocella had done to Alcide that made him react the way he was but they hoped when he woke up again he would have some answers for them. They sat at the kitchen table in silence it had been a long day for Sookie and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and end it but she knew the nightmares would come as long as Ocella was alive.

"Where is he staying?" Sookie said breaking the silence, Eric shook his head "I don't want you doing this" Sookie started to argue her point with him but realized a calm approach would work a little better "I want to end this Eric." He looked in her eyes and he knew he was as scared as she was but he would never let her see it, he wanted to tell her he had a plan but he didn't he needed to tell her things would be alright but he wasn't sure.

Eric couldn't blame her for wanting to take things into his own hands he wasn't doing such a great job at protecting her from Ocella. Eric opened his mouth to speak when they heard a groan come from the living room, Alcide was waking up and he needed to get whatever answers he could before Ocella showed back up.

They walked into the living room to find Alcide back to his normal self he was stared at the two of them for a minute before asking why he was tied up. They explained everything that happened from the front porch to his attack on Sookie and Alcide looked fully ashamed, "It was like acid his blood burned through my whole body and that's all I remember" Alcide bellowed at Eric.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric watched over Alcide until just before Dawn, Ocella's blood had taken a strange effect on him one that Eric had never seen before.

It was rare for a vampire that old to share blood with anyone but he had never heard of anyone reacting the way Alcide had, not only had the blood burned through his body and cause him to go temporarily insane but it seemed to be having long term effects too.

When Sookie removed the ropes that held Alcide to the chair his body fell limp, Eric lifted him onto the sofa while Sookie ran to get a pillow and a blanket.

At first they were unsure if his aches and pains were from digesting Ocella's blood or if his fight with Eric may have caused his pain, it wasn't until Eric convinced Alcide to drink his blood that we realized the he wasn't healing.

Sookie had seen vampire blood heal people who were knocking on deaths door but it did nothing for Alcide.

He still lay motionless on her sofa unable to move without screaming in pain, Sookie searched her medicine cabinet for something to dull his pain but aside from a little Motrin or Tylenol she had nothing to offer him.

It was getting closer to dawn and Eric felt uncomfortable leaving her alone with Alcide so he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Pam's number, he had ordered her to stay away from Sookie and the house and had no intentions of changing his mind but he needed her to send of few things over.

Pam answered the phone in her usual no nonsense tone and listened as Eric rattled off a list of things she was to send over.

Eric didn't bother telling her what had happened at Sookie's house that night he knew her well enough to know if he had she would have come running.

The two of them had always shared a love for battle but this was one he wasn't sure he would win and he didn't want to take anyone with him if he met his true death unless it was Ocella.

There were only a few minutes until dawn when Eric pulled Sookie to him planting a huge kiss on her lips before giving her for the day, he had hoped Alcide would pass out again like he had earlier so they could have had a little alone time but a kiss would have to do for now.

Sookie watched as Eric climbed into the light tight hole for the day and her heart ached, she hated feeling so alone even when she knew he was only a few feet away.

About an hour after dawn a delivery man knocked at her front door he was dropping off the supplies Eric had Pam send over, she opened the door to find the young man staring at the screen as it hung oddly from its frame.

Sookie smiled at the man as she took the package from him but he clearly thought her to be a pretty girl and he wondered how she had gotten mixed up with vampire's, he had been a V addict and he was caught draining a very young female vamp in his dorm.

"You didn't kill the vampire girl did you?" the boy jumped in his skin and he stared at her wide eyed and scared as hell before he stormed off the porch.

Her life had never been normal and when anyone found out about her little secret they had thought she was crazy and some even taunted her so she found it amusing to taunt them back every now and then.

She turned her attention back to the package she had set aside and when she opened it she found herself busting with laughter, there were several vials of horse tranquilizer and syringes but the thing that had made her laugh was the giant sat of chocolate lips that held a card that read. 'Happy Six Month Anniversary Lover'

Sookie never expected Eric to remember such a human thing they had come such a long way in just six months, she knew she could never live without him and anything that threatened to take him away would have to die including Ocella.

It was with that thought that a light bulb went off and Sookie had a plan, she would kill Ocella right now in broad day light he would have to be staying at Bills old house right?

Sookie took the medicine from the box and walked into the living room filling a syringe with the horse tranquilizer and gave it Alcide, she waited for him to be fully asleep before she made her way to the shed in her back yard where Jason had always kept a full gas can for the mower only now she would use it for something bigger.

She shook the gas can to be sure it was full and made her way around to the front yard where she grabbed an old newspaper from the beside the porch and made her way to Bills house.

Sookie walked slowly across the cemetery rubbing her hand along the familiar grave stones as she looked for loose dirt that could be a new resting place for the vampire.

Once she reached Bills porch she was feeling a little less confident she hands shook and her knees felt weak but she had never wanted to kill someone as bad she wanted to kill Ocella, the spare key was kept under a flower pot on the front porch and thankfully it was still there.

When she opened the door the smell of death and rot hit her in the face, she stepped back on the porch taking a deep breath before entering the house.

What she saw when she did would haunt her for the rest of her life; If Eric had thought Ocella was on his best behavior Sookie would have hated to see him at his worst.

The walls were painted with blood and a ripe body lay sprawled across the dining room table while bits and pieces of body tissue covered the floor, Sookie held her breath as she walked over to the body her curiosity getting the best of her she needed to know who the dead man was.

She sighed in relief thankful she didn't recognize the human but her stomach still turned at the thought of the torture he must have endured.

She walked around the body making her way to the hidden cubby where Bill had slept on occasion, she pulled open the pantry door that hid the door that was covered by a small rug and she prayed with all her heart that Ocella was inside.

She felt tempted to open the hole in the floor just to be sure but there was always a possibility that he could be awake at this hour, and aside from a few bleeds he would still be a vicious vampire.

Sookie covered the cubbies entrance with gasoline and continued to pour it onto the floor as she walked backwards through the house heading for the front door.

Once the can was empty she tossed it inside and pulled out the matches she had slipped in her pocket before leaving the house, when she struck the match she felt guilty that the dead man's family might never know what really happened to him.

She thought about what she was doing and figured with the way his body looked it was probably for the best; she tossed the match into the house and watched as the fire race to the cubby.

Sookie stood at the edge of the graveyard watching the house burn to ashes; there were plenty of reasons for Eric to be furious with her in this situation.

First she left the house alone, second she burned down the old Compton house and worst of all she had went inside well aware Ocella could have been lying in wait. She knew he would be angry but she didn't care she did it to save them.

The sirens were still off in a distance when she ran home not wanting to be anywhere around when the firemen and police showed up.

Sookie stopped running once her feet touch the old wooden boards of the back porch; she had no clue how long she stood watching the black smoke from Bills house billow through the air but the sounds of Alcide moaning in pain something scratching under the porch broke her from her trance.

Alcide's body had burned off the horse tranquilizer she had given him earlier and he seemed to look a little better than when she left but his moans when he moved told her the pain was still strong.

When she walked into the house she noticed him sitting up on the sofa and the look in his eyes told her he wasn't happy with her "what did you do Sookie?" his voice came out weaker than he wanted but she got his point.

"I did what I had to do" she said turning away from him.

"Why is it everything you feel like you need to do can end up killing you?"

"Listen here wolfy I'm tired of watching people around me get hurt because they are busy protecting me but the second I stand up for them I have to hear all kinds of shit" she paused to let her words sink in.

"Alcide I have watched Eric worry for days now trying to figure out how to get rid of Ocella and then to watch you get hurt protecting us it was too much"

He nodded his head he understood what she was saying but he wished she would just trust that they could handle it; he pushed himself up from the couch groaning at the pain as he stood and slowly made his way into the bathroom.

Sookie was glad to see him up and moving around but she followed him listening to him grunt with every step, once he was safely in the bathroom she walked into the kitchen and started making them some lunch.

She was sure he had to be hungry with everything he had been through and her stomach was letting her know just how long it had been since she had eaten, Sookie stood at the counter making their sandwiches when she heard a thump.

"Alcide" no answer "ALCIDE" no answer Sookie ran to the bathroom pushing the door open, she had expected to see the wolf lying on the floor but she was not prepared for what she did see.

He turned to face the door that had slammed open behind him and he smiled as Sookie stood there getting an eyeful of him, his dark skin and rippling muscles.

Her eyes stopped at his waist and she felt the blush as it came over her cheeks Alcide was completely naked and standing in front of her with no shame.

Sookie ran her eyes up and down his body more than once admiring his form when he was fully clothed but now seeing him naked was totally different thing, Alcide cleared his throat that she realized what she was doing her eyes darted to the floor and immediately she felt guilty.

She walked backward out of the room keeping her eyes on the floor as she closed the door behind her there was no way she could look Alcide in the eye and have lunch with him now, so she sat his plate of on the table and carried her into her bedroom.

Alcide walked from the bathroom having showered and dressed as quickly as he could he was figured Sookie would feel awkward seeing him naked but he didn't think it would be this bad.

He knocked softly on her bedroom door "Sookie you in there" she didn't answer hoping he might just get the point and walk away leaving her to recover from seeing him in the bathroom.

After knocking a few more times and not getting a reply Alcide had finally left, Sookie finished her lunch and took a quick shower it was only ten in the morning and the day was passing to slow for her so she climbed into bed hoping sleep would come.

She laid in bed pushing images of the body at Bills out of her head only to be burdened by the ones of Alcide in the buff and she knew there was no way out of her head so she might as well think of something she could enjoy.

Her hand slid down her body and found its way between her thighs as she thought of the last time her and Eric were together the way he fucked her with his mouth before filling her with his long thick perfect penis.

Lucky for Sookie she had a vivid imagination, when she closed her eyes she could see every inch of Eric's body the way his arms curled around her how his shoulder looked as he pounded into her.

One hand messaging her clit while the other caressed her breast she was enjoying her alone time when she heard a scratching sound coming from under the house, it was the same scratching she had heard earlier when she was on the back porch.

She tried to block out the irritating noise coming from under the house and go back to what she was doing but when she closed her eyes her fantasy was way off, instead of Eric pounding giving her pleasure it was a weird morphed vision with Alcide's body and Eric's face.

Sookie tried over and over to bring herself back to her thoughts of her and Eric but that damn scratching sound was getting louder and louder as it seemed to moving around under the house. She assumed it was a raccoon or maybe even a possum, but the noise was making it hard to concentrate.

Lying in bed irritated and sexually frustrated she decided to give up rolling on her side and covering her head with the pillow she started drifting off to sleep.

"Fucking Racoons"


	16. Chapter 16

Sookie rolled over rubbing her hand along the empty side of the bed; it was where she should have found Eric waiting for to her wake. Her eyes searched the room and the moonlight in the windows told her it was night, so when she walked through her empty house not finding any sign of Eric she started to feel panicked.

She told herself to calm down Eric could be anywhere and she tried to think, maybe there was an issue at Fangtasia, maybe he had business to handle with Alcide and his pack, or maybe he was out searching for Ocella.

The last one made a pain shoot through her chest and she hoped he was just at Fangtasia; Sookie picked up her phone and dialed Eric's number it felt like it rang forever but still there was no answer, she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and dialed his number again.

Sookie listened to the ringing of his phone and this time it had a strange echo,

"You have reached Eric Northman leave a message and I'll return your call" she laughed at how serous he was on his voicemail before she hung up the phone.

"Fangtasia the bar with a bite" Pam said smoothly "Pam have you seen Eric?"

She didn't speak and if it hadn't been for the background noise Sookie would have thought she hung up "hello Pam have you seen Eric?"

"How would I see him when he is always there with you and I have been banished?"

Sookie's heart sank she had hoped he was just working and not out chasing down the ancient vampire, she knew Eric would be angry with her for her little field trip earlier but could he be so angry that he would disappear without telling her.

Pam made it clear she wasn't interested in holding a conversation with her so they hung up without saying goodbye and a few minutes later Sookie heard a familiar sound echoing throughout the house, she had heard the song a thousand times before she knew it was a classical piece and Eric had told her it was one of his favorites.

Sookie quickly followed the sound to the back bedroom when it stopped; she stood staring at the closet door she wanted her legs to move but she was frozen in place. Eric had never stayed in the light tight hole after dusk he must have left in a hurry and dropped his phone, she told herself trying to be calm as she finally moved toward the closet.

The closet door creaked as she pulled it open and the sound reminded her of a crappy horror movie where the dumb blonde looks in the closet and the killer is behind her, Sookie shook away the thought and reached down to open the door to the cubby Bill had built so long ago.

Her screams filled the room when she lifted the door and saw what she had been dreading, Ocella lay smiling up at her with his arms locked firmly around Eric's body. Sookie fell to her knees rubbing her eyes trying to erase what she was seeing but it was no use every time she opened them Ocella was still smiling and he still had her Eric.

She looked into the hole her eyes searching Eric's body for any signs of injury before looking into his eyes,

"Eric." The look he gave her was one of desperation she knew he wasn't desperate for her to save him; he was desperate for her not to.

Ocella stayed completely still with a huge smile spread across his face as he spoke "I know everything about you little fairy" she didn't pay attention to what he said, the sound of his voice was like nails on a chalk board and all she could think of was finding a way to get Eric out of his arms.

"Our Bill was a wonderful record keeper, I have read up on you my dear I know who your friends are, I know about your little mind trick. Bill kept tabs on you for a mighty long time fairy I especially enjoyed the parts about him fucking you, I have never met a fairy are the all so eager to bed vampires?"

Sookie watched as Eric fought against Ocella's grip and she wished she had a gun with silver bullets so she could shoot him in his disgusting big mouth, Ocella tightened his grasp around Eric the breaking noises echoed in the hole. Sookie pleaded with Ocella to just let go of Eric and leave but she knew he would never walk away that easy.

Ocella taunted her from inside the hole the file had told him all he needed to know, Bill had made it clear she was a victim of her own circumstances she would quickly react and most times it ended up with her mixed in some trouble that wasn't hers to begin with.

"I can't wait to taste you and fuck you and drain you fairy" at this point the only thing that was keeping her from jumping into the hole was knowing that it was what he wanted. Sookie screamed again as Ocella started moving deeper into the darkened end of the hole dragging Eric's body with him.

She yanked her phone out of her pocket and called the only person she could think to call

"Pam, Eric" she sobbed harder just knowing she had to say it out loud

"Eric, Ocella has Eric." Sookie heard screaming and things being thrown around the room but Pam seemed to be of no use she was as panicked a Sookie.

Sookie flipped her phone shut and dialed the next number that came to her head

"Alcide Ocella has Eric I need help please" there was silence on the other end of the line and a few minutes later Alcide burst through the front door.

Sookie didn't move from the hole as she watched Eric's eyes as he was pulled into the dirt tunnel that was under her house. The dirt fell in around them and Sookie heard the same scratching sound as he dug his way out from under her house, the noise got louder and louder the deeper they went and Sookie felt horrible.

The noise she had assumed was a raccoon nesting under her house was Ocella digging through to Eric she could have saved him maybe even stopped Ocella in his tracks if she wasn't so naïve, she had assumed he was resting at Bill's and now here he was right under her feet moving further and further away taking Eric with him.

Alcide appeared behind her as the hole filled in with dirt and Sookie started to panic, she ran for the back door she couldn't just let Ocella take him not without trying to stop him. Alcide wrapped his arms around her yanking her back inside just as she reached the porch.

She fought against his arms making no progress in freeing herself but she couldn't give up not when it came to Eric, Sookie screamed for Alcide to let her go she begged and pleaded even promising she would stay inside which was a lie.

"Sookie are you crazy this is what he wants" he yelled as he pulled her back inside again.

He pulled her to the floor and held her until she came to her senses, once her sobs slowed and she was able to think clearly she asked Alcide to let her go again and he did

"I have to get Eric back" she said as she stood and walked over to the table throwing herself into a chair.

"Sookie you need a plan you can't just run out into the night and fight a vampire!"

Alcide knew better than to try and talk her out of going after Eric it was not in her to let someone she loved be in danger, he figured the best approach was to talk her into thinking things through before she went and got herself killed.

They sat at the kitchen table running through different scenarios trying to figure what would their best approach to hunting the vampire down, they knew they would have to search in the day but they also needed someone to watch for then in the night a vampire one who would be able to get close to them without it being suspicious.

Sookie knew Eric wouldn't want Pam to be involved with hunting for Ocella but she needed a vampire she could trust and Pam would do whatever it took to save Eric. Sookie picked up her phone and called Fangtasia, Pam answered the phone sounding slightly less frantic than the last time they talked.

Pam listened quietly while Sookie and Alcide explained how Ocella snuck under the house and took Eric by surprise; after Sookie told Pam about her burning down Bill's house earlier that day Pam laughed

"Ocella hasn't lived for over three thousand years by hiding in plain sight; Sookie he was probably hiding right in your back yard."

Pam's comment made her feel even more stupid for assuming she had killed him that easily, she was right he had lived a long time and from what Eric had told her about Ocella he was use to finding discrete places to hide. She should have never let Eric go to rest in her cubby knowing Ocella was out to get to her.

Her nightmare should have been a warning that this could happen but she was to wrapped up in planning how to kill the ancient vampire herself,

"Pam whatever you do don't bite him" Sookie said to her before explaining the burning sensation and the madness Alcide had experienced when he had swallowed Ocella's blood.

They told Pam what they were planning to do and she agreed to be their eyes and ears at night while Alcide agreed to have his pack sniff them out during the day. Alcide argued that Sookie should stay inside and not join the hunt with the Were's but she refused saying the wolves were as vulnerable during the day as eh was.

Pam ended the call letting them know she would be sending a crew of vampires out by dusk the next night and when they hung up the phone all Sookie had to do was wait. Alcide nailed the cubby shut to keep any unwanted guest from coming into the house before falling asleep on the couch; Sookie had tried to tell him she would be ok if he left but her words weren't convincing to her let alone Alcide.

Sookie sat in the living room watching old movies trying not to look at the clock while she waited for Pam to call; she hadn't realized how much everything in her house reminded her of Eric. Her chest ached when she looked out the window and saw the sun rising, It had been hard to face the day without him when she knew he was save in her cubby but not knowing where he is or if he's safe was just unbearable.

She was confident that Pam would be doing everything she could but she wished things would happen faster; her eyes were sore and sticky from crying as she watched the sun fill her house with light. Sookie walked into her bedroom and pulled the shades shut before crawled into bed pulling the covers over her head.

When she opened her eyes again the clock read one fifteen, She jumped up and checked her phone for missed calls and her eyes welled up again when she saw there were none; Sookie walked into the living room to see Alcide was gone and she wanted to feel angry with him for going off to search without her but she wouldn't have been any good without some rest.

Sookie sat watching some day time television wishing time would move faster when her phone rang making her jump out of her skin, she ran to the kitchen grabbing the phone from the wall in a panic.

"Hello" nothing the line was dead "Hello" her voice broken and she cried as she hung up the phone, Sookie sank to the floor holding the phone tight to her chest.

She had hoped the call would be Pam or Alcide telling her where she could find Eric and the longer it took to hear anything from them the more she worried they might never get him back. Sookie sat in the corner of the kitchen crying into her when she heard a knock at the back door; she stood wiping her face as she went to answer it.

When she pulled the door open Alcide stood in front of her looking angry, he held his finger over his mouth tell her to be quiet as he took her hand and pulled her out the door and across the lawn. Sookie looked down to see several wolves circling her house,

"Alcide what?" he held his finger over his mouth again and shook his head as they walked further across the lawn.

They stopped walking at the end of the driveway and he turned to look at her "Alcide what is going on here you're supposed to be out looking for Eric"

Alcide looked down at Sookie he had no idea how she would react to what he was about to say, "Sookie Ocella is under your house!"


	17. Chapter 17

Alcide looked down at Sookie he had no idea how she would react to what he was about to say, "Sookie Ocella is under your house!"

Sookie turned and looked at her house and she remembered how it had been a safe place her whole life that was until she met her first vampire. Since she met Bill her house seemed to have neon welcome sign out front for all things super natural and she was getting damn tired of it.

"Where's Eric" she said watching the wolves circle her house again,

"Eric's not with him he must be keeping him somewhere else but we can't track him underground"

Sookie felt her blood boil, she thought about going under the house and dragging him out but she knew her and the wolves were a match for the ancient vampire. She thought about burning down her house but she realized she couldn't do it, she knew either way if they killed Ocella now they would never find Eric.

Her eyes welled up with tears as, there was no way she could kill Ocella without losing Eric forever she needed a plan, it was just before dark when she went back into the house she had spent the last couple of hours trying to figure out a plan with Alcide.

The pack left just before dusk and Sookie waited inside with the door open feeling exposed she heard the familiar scratching sound under the house she readied herself to execute her plan.

"Ocella?" she yelled into the night air standing just inside the doorway, she hated even saying the creeps name but she needed to keep him busy. It was few minutes later when he appeared in front of her she tried not to jump but failed miserable and the ancient vampire smiled pleased that she feared him so much.

"Yes my little fairy" he said in a sweet tone that almost made her forget he was a vicious killer who had he boyfriend hidden away somewhere,

"I'm not yours" she blurted out without thinking, her plan was to be sweet and keep him busy while Alcide went in through the cubby and followed the underground tunnel to try and find where he has Eric hidden. Already she was messing up she needed to keep Ocella from realizing Alcide is under the house,

"What do you want from me?" Sookie asked knowing damn well he wanted what every vampire she has ever met wanted to drink and fuck her,

"Dear Fairy I want only to make you mine" he said tilting his head like a child asking for a treat.

"What happens when I'm yours?"

Ocella laughed as he pulled a chair up and sat in front of the door looking up a Sookie "I will keep you we will travel the world and you can have anything you want"

Sookie knew it was a crock of shit, yeah he would keep her so he could drink from her until he got bored or lost control and drained her, sure they would travel she would become his own personal meals on wheels and she could have anything she wants as long as what she wants is him.

She kept her face emotion free when she spoke again even though the words she said made her stomach ache, Sookie looked down at Ocella who sat with his legs crossed and his hands folded on top of them and the smile he gave her made it hard not to reach put and slap him.

"If I go with you and be yours what happens to Eric?"

"I could lie and say I would let him live, but I know as long as he is alive he will search for you and I am not one who likes to be pestered by others and I would end up killing him later anyway"

Sookie's knees felt weak and her head was spinning she couldn't stand the way he talked about Eric like he was a bug that would be circling around his head only to be smashed eventually, Ocella could see her reaction to the thought of Eric's death and he felt himself getting excited he thrived off of others people pain and turmoil.

He uncrossed his legs and slumped in the chair exposing his partially erect penis "do you see what you do to me fairy a woman has not had this effect on me in thousands of years I believe you knew Lorena?" Sookie's jaw dropped she didn't want to look at him body his body language told her he was getting bored with their little Q and A and Alcide hadn't returned from his search for Eric.

She made herself look at his crock and smile as If she was interested Eric was much more endowed and she didn't have to fear being tortured and raped to please him, Sookie slowly brought her eyes up to his

"I saw what happened to your last lover when I went to Bills house what's to keep me from ending up like that?"

Ocella's eyes grew wide and she could tell the thoughts of what he did to the poor man in Bills house was making him more excited, she was horrified as she watched him rub along the hem of his pants messaging himself. Ocella stared at her running his eyes up and down her body "did you like what you saw at Compton's house di you enjoy the results of my love making?

Sookie felt her stomach twisting in knots that bloody mess was the result of what he called making love, she hated the idea of going along with his train of thought but she didn't feel like she had much of a choice she needed Alcide to find Eric so they could figure out a way to kill Ocella once and for all.

"No what you did to that man was disgusting" she knew he thrived off of her discomfort and he would have known she was up to something if she told him she liked it, Her plan was going smoothly her as he smiled at her answer but what she didn't expect what would happen next.

Ocella slowly pulled his zipper down and pulled his fully erect penis out and gave Sookie a sinful smile as he licked his hand and started stroking himself, her body tensed and she wanted to slam the door shut and take a scalding hot shower to wash away the sight of him touching himself but she could Sookie had to keep him busy until she got the signal from Alcide that he had found Eric.

Ocella watched her reaction and he could see the heat in her face that told him she was completely disgusted by the sight of him and he wanted her more than ever, he started to stroke faster find his pleasure in her dislike for what he was doing.

Sookie tried to look away but she had to keep her eyes on him so she kept her eyes locked on his and pushed the urge to vomit back as she watched him, the longer it took for Alcide to signal her the more she started to lose hope that they would find him at all. Sookie noticed Ocella shifting in his seat and she worried he was getting bored with her so she had no choice but to entice him into staying.

"You are disgusting I would never be your lover" she said slowly not wanting to choke out the words,

"Oh come now Fairy I crave to feel your warm blood run down my cock" his face was serious and she knew he was picturing her screaming and begging him to stop.

"Please come to me fairy let me have you"

Sookie stood looking out at the yard praying to hear the signal, she didn't think she could keep this up much longer without losing her mind, she shook her head no as her eyes fell to the floor as she heard him moan.

"Come fairy I want to taste you and fuck you it will only hurt a little"

She shook her head again "no never"

"Oh Fairy I can be gentle you might enjoy me inside of you Lorena did quite often even after she was turned and your Eric begged for more"

Sookie's head snapped up and the fire that burned through her whole body made her vibrate, it couldn't be true her Eric would die before he let Ocella have him that way and then it hit her. It had been at least three hours now since Alcide started digging through the cubby and what if the reason things are taking so long is because Eric is dead.

Ocella laughed he could read her face so clearly and he felt more pleasure in her pain over Eric,

"I fucked him good fairy he screamed and cried out your name over and over again" he pushed her hoping the file Bill had kept on her was true, Bill had written that her tempter was her weakness she would react without thinking but it also induced her fairy powers.

Ocella knew he was on a slippery slope, one of two things was bound to happen she could attack bringing her outside where he wanted her or she could use her little fairy powers possible killing him. He was assuming she would attack because of how important Eric was to her but he was also looking forward to seeing the talents bill had described for him.

"Fuck you!"

Sookie screamed as she fell to the floor sobbing her heart breaking at the thought of Eric being raped and tortured, Ocella continued to stroke himself it was her broken heart and tears that he needed to finish. She couldn't control her sobs no matter how bad she wanted to, she hated that she her weakness was giving him so much pleasure.

Sookie heard his moans and looked up through her tears to see him lean forward and spray his manhood on the ground in front of her, her stomach turned and the vomit she had been holding back forced its way out of her body. Ocella laughed at her as she heaved struggling for air, the smell of him was overwhelming her senses and she wanted to slam the door shut and be away from him but she needed to be strong for Eric.

"Pretty little fairy you know just how to please me" he said zipping up his pants; Sookie stood wiping her face with her hands and trying to collect herself before she spoke.

"Your disgusting I would never let you touch me" Ocella laughed again only this time there was something sinister behind it and she didn't expect it when he dove forward hovering inches from her face.

His eyes were wide and his fangs nearly close enough to do damage and Sookie felt the tug in her mind stronger than she had ever felt before, her thoughts went hazy and she could feel his presence in her mind.

"Come to me Fairy come outside in the night air?" She felt him pulling at her mind and she shook her head trying to get him out, Ocella smiled he knew she was bending to his will so he pushed hard speaking each word carefully keeping her attention on the sound of his voice.

"Sookie you want to come out side, you want to be mine, come to me now Sookie" he paused watching her for a reaction.

Her brain was foggy his voice was the only clear thought and she felt her body move toward the door, everything in her was fighting his pull and she stiffened her body trying to keep her feet still but she slowly moved closer to the him.

"Come now Sookie; NOW" his words moved through her mind and body as she walked closer and closer her feet were just inside the house. Her heart was racing she knew she didn't want to go to him but she couldn't stop her body from reacting to his voice, his words were warm and inviting and even though she knew deep down inside he was a monster she felt the need to be near him.

Her foot moved to step over the threshold and a howling filled the air, Ocella lunged for her missing her barely missing her as she jumped back into the house. The howling came again and louder this time and she knew Alcide had found him and he was alive Eric was alive.


	18. Chapter 18

Her foot moved to step over the threshold and a howling filled the air, Ocella lunged for her barely missing as she jumped back into the house. The howling came again and louder this time and she knew Alcide had found him and he was alive Eric was alive.

The look on Ocella's face was pure rage he almost had her "come to me now fairy" he screamed looking into her eyes and Sookie laughed; his pull on her was gone, she had almost given up hope that Alcide would find Eric. The thought of Ocella raping and torturing Eric had made her weak and given him a power over her but now that she was sure he was found Ocella's power was gone.

Sookie stood in the doorway staring at the ancient vampire who was now shrieking his commands at her, "you will come to me fairy you will be mine, now or later you will be mine." His threats were idle for now but she knew even when she did find Eric Ocella would never give up and they would need to figure out a way to kill him.

"I am Eric's and I will never be yours" Sookie said as she slammed the door closed, she knew it would be hard but she would kill him before she let him have her. She walked to the window and watched as he walked off the porch slowly looking back at her and blowing a kiss before he disappeared into the night.

Eric lay sleeping in the light tight cubby under Sookie house, he had wanted to leave to have her rescind his invitation again but he couldn't leave her alone with Alcide, they still had no Idea if all the effects of Ocella's blood were gone. He regretted staying when he felt someone in the hole with him, when Ocella stroked his hair he knew things had gone terribly wrong.

He was completely still waiting for Ocella to kill him or do anything other than hold him and stroke his head; he could hear when Sookie's feet touched the floor and he panicked. Eric hoped Sookie wouldn't come and try to save him but he knew his lover and she was strong willed, she tried to save him so many times in the past and he was positive this would be the time that killed them both.

Sookie was pacing the floor and Eric could feel the tension through their bond when his cell phone rang, he tried to reach for his phone to turn the sound off so she wouldn't come looking in the hole for him but it was too late when the phone rang a second and third time and he heard her footsteps coming toward the room.

Ocella scooted closer almost covering Eric's body with his as Sookie opened the door to the cubby, The look on her face was heartbreaking and she screamed for what seemed like forever before Ocella spoke. Eric couldn't help but react to Ocella's threats and taunts toward Sookie he twisted and fought against his grip only to have his squeeze tighter.

The sound of Eric's spine breaking filled the small space and his body went still, Eric held his screams in knowing if she saw his pain she would fall into Ocella's trap and jump in to help him. Eric kept his eyes on Sookie's face as he was dragged into the dark tunnel Ocella had dug under her house and he listened to her weeping until the dirt fell filling in the hole behind them.

Eric's spine had not healed yet making it easy for Ocella to drag him through the loose dirt, he had no clue where he was being taken and it seemed like he was never going to heal. A few minutes later the smell of rot filled the air and Eric assumed they were in the cemetery that sat between Sookie and Bill's house ,but truth be told it could have been anywhere because the smell of death followed Ocella.

When they broke through to the earth into the night air Eric realized how wrong he was, the rot that filled the air came from the dead just not the dead in the cemetery. Ocella had been a busy boy Eric counted six head in the piles of human remains that were flung around the room; he had been staying in a barn Bill had built on his property shortly after becoming King it had been used as a sort of vampire jail.

Eric could feel his spine starting to heal but it would do him no good not now that he was being wrapped tightly in heavy silver chains, Ocella enjoyed the hissing of Eric's burning skin and the screams that followed so much that he wrapped and rewrapped the chains several times before dragging him back underground.

Hours had passed since he was dragged from under Sookie's house and Ocella continued to drag him by the silver chains that were now tearing his flesh from the bone. Eric knew this was a game for the ancient vampire he wanted him to suffer to scream out in agony and beg for his freedom but Eric refused to play along.

It was the second time they passed under Sookie's house that he heard her and Alcide making a plan, Eric told himself to give Alcide a bonus for keeping Sookie from running from the house like a mad woman.

It was close to dawn when Ocella drug Eric into the cemetery leaving him to rest under a coffin for the day; Eric could tell the body in the coffin wasn't fresh but it smelled familiar. He laid there waiting for the sun to take him to rest trying to figure out how he recognized the scent above him, it was faint and smelled like the sun on Sookie's skin and as he continues to sniff he realized he was resting under Sookie's Gran.

Eric wondered if Ocella had hidden him here on purpose or if it was just a coincidence but the sun took him before he could finish his thought, when he opened his eyes again he could feel Sookie's fear bubbling through their bond. He lay there for hours unable to move under the silver chains when he heard a digging sound coming from above him.

The dirt shifted around him as the wolves dug through to his resting place and pulled him from under the coffin, Alcide howled twice and Eric figured it was some kind of signal to let Sookie know he was found. Alcide shifted back to his human form before he started pulling the silver from Eric's flesh, thankfully Eric wouldn't feel the burning of the chains anymore but it would still take him a too long to heal.

Eric hadn't eaten in days and his flesh was hanging from the bone around his neck, wrists and ankles as he lay in the cemetery waiting for his strength to return, he wanted to get to Sookie the emotions he felt coming from her through their bond were draining him. He was healing but more slowly than he liked; he needed to speed it up so he could get to Sookie,

"Alcide" Eric said meeting his eyes and drawing him in.

The wolf walked slowly over to where Eric lay on the ground kneeling next to him letting Eric take his hand and pull him close, they stared into each other's eyes while Eric sank his fangs into his wrist. He drank from Alcide and he could feel the burns and holes in his flesh healing faster than he expected the only plus side to drinking shifter blood because the taste was awful, Eric licked the marks on Alcide's wrist closed and jumped to his feet.

Eric ran down the path to Sookie's house at vampire speed, he stopped at the edge of the woods watching Ocella screaming for her to come to him. His rage was clear on his face he wanted her almost as much as Eric had when they first met, Eric smiled feeling proud as Sookie professed her love for him and slammed the door in Ocella face. She had withstood his power something he wasn't use to and Eric knew he it would have Ocella feeling off of his game.

Ocella headed for the woods and Eric knew he would be off to find another human to play with in the shack behind Bill's house; He flew across the lawn and made his way up the steps and through the door in seconds.

"Sookie" he breathed into the top of her head as he held her while she cried into his chest; he knew being face to face with Ocella had been very hard for her but he couldn't help but tell her how amazed he was by her strength.

Sookie stepped back and looked at him with a weird expression on her face

"Are we safe with you here?" Eric nodded he was pretty sure that if Ocella could command him to harm Sookie he would have done it already,

"Yes were safe, he won't be back tonight" Eric said while wiping a tear from her cheek.

He listened as she explained everything that happened before he came back to the house, Eric could feel his stomach turn when she told him how Ocella had gotten into her head and she almost stepped out onto the porch. The fact that Ocella had been able to glamour Sookie made the hair on the back of Eric's neck stand up, but he knew it meant somehow Ocella had to die.

Dawn was coming fast and Eric needed to find somewhere to rest far from Ocella's reach, Sookie suggested the attic it had only one small window and there was plenty of darkness once it was covered over. Eric pulled a small mattress from the guest room upstairs into the attic and the two of them worked on a plan as the sun came up, they fell asleep just before dawn without a plan they could agree on.

No matter how many plans they came up with there was always a chance that it would fail and Ocella would kill Eric and do who knows what to Sookie, Eric would have hired Alcide and his pack to help again but after the way Alcide reacted to the vampires blood he changed his mind. The last thing he needed was a pack of raging wolves attacking him while he is trying to kill Ocella; Eric wrapped his arms tighter around Sookie as the sun pulled him into darkness.

Eric dreamed of him and Sookie living together in his homeland with children all around them, it was a beautiful sunny day as they ran through the fields playing with their kids. Eric smiled and looked around at his small family and happiness filled his beating heart, Eric blinked and the sky went black and their children turned to ash and disappeared with the wind.

He turned slowly too see Sookie running toward Ocella, she wrapped her arms around the ancient vampire and squeezed him tight. He ran toward her calling her name and when she turned to see him her screams filled the air around him, Eric called her name again but his voice only scared her more. Ocella calmed her brushing his hand along her faces and Eric eyes flew open just before their lips met, it was still light outside and Sookie was still beside him with his arms wrapped around her tight.

Sookie's eyes opened to find Eric watching her sleep she smiled at him as he bent down to kiss her,

"I have a plan" he whispered as his lips moved across her collar bone

"Can you distract Ocella again?" By the time the sun was gone from the sky their plan was set, Sookie kissed Eric again before he walked out the back door and waited for her to rescind his invitation again.

Just like the night before Sookie walked to the front door and called out Ocella's name, several minutes later Ocella appeared on her doorstep smiling as if they were best of friends.

"Did you miss me fairy?" Sookie smiled back her sweetest smile "NO, I have a proposition for you"

Ocella's face twisted showing the true evil that hid inside of him

"How's Eric?" They had figured he would know Eric was missing by now so she put on her best shocked face and let her eyes fill with tears,

"Eric left me?" Sookie put on her best damsel in distress act as she knelt before him like she had the night before, sobbing into her hands Sookie repeated the phrase over several times before Ocella lowered himself to her eye level.

"Good try fairy" he said laughing and Sookie stood looking him in the eye again

"What do you want why won't you leave us alone?" she shrieked.

"Sookie" Ocella said and she felt the intense buzzing in her head and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Yes Ocella" she whispered looking directly at him pretending to be under his trance, His pull on her grew a little stronger taking all his concentration.

"Come to me Fairy" he tried again and Sookie took a slow step forward leaving only a small space between them, she knew Eric was somewhere above them but she had to keep her eyes on Ocella. It was when Ocella started to speak again that Eric decided to strike, Eric flew out of nowhere grabbing Ocella from behind and sinking his teeth into his neck.

Eric drank with a purpose filling his mouth and swallowing the acid that was Ocella's blood he wrapped himself around Ocella making him unshakable as the rage took over. Eric leaped into the air screaming at the fire that was running through his veins, he held Ocella to him flying up above the trees before dropping him to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Sookie watched as Ocella fell to the ground crushing his legs as he landed at the foot of her porch, Eric flew in circles above them screaming into the night. Ocella dragged his body over to the steps furious when Eric dropped from the sky landing on Ocella's spine causing a loud snap and deep red blood to flow from his mouth, Sookie screamed at the sight of the vampires body twisting the way it did and she regretted the sound as soon as it left her mouth.

Eric turned toward her his eyes bright with rage he reached out for her begging her to come to him,

"Lover he come to me I need you, please Sookie invite me in, come on lover please"

When Sookie refused Eric ran toward her at vampire speed stopping just before the threshold and flying back into the yard. "Eric please stop please" she begged as he ran head first into the house again and again ending up on his back in the back yard every time, Eric continued to throw himself into the house stopping only to pounce on Ocella when his bones made cracking and popping sounds as he healed.

Sookie had seen the damage Ocella's blood had taken on Alcide and he only digested a small amount Eric had drank over a hundred times more than him and she started to wonder how long the effects would last. Eric begged for her to let him in he tried to convince her he was fine and begged her to just let him make love to her but the fire in his eyes told her he was still under Ocella's spell.

Eric fell to his knees next to Ocella and Sookie prayed that this was it that he would finally kill Ocella, instead she was shocked to see Eric bend down and sink his teeth into the ancient vampires neck again drinking the fire that was his blood like it was a cold coke on a summer day.

She pleaded with him to stop and tried to talk calmly to him but he flew into the air screaming her name before he disappeared, Sookie stood in the doorway watching the sky for signs of Eric when Ocella started to move. The plan started out as planned but somehow things had gone terribly wrong when Eric flew away without killing Ocella, now not only was Eric missing but she was left to deal with the pissed off healing vampire in her front yard.

It had been a few minutes since Sookie saw any signs of Eric and Ocella was waking up, in a hurry Sookie reached for the stake Eric had left on the book shelf by the door, the plan was for her to stake him before he started to heal but Eric had turned his attentions on her making it impossible to step out the door not knowing if Eric would attack her.

The effects of Ocella's blood were much worse than they had expected and it left Sookie to complete the plan by herself, she looked around the sky and still there were no signs of Eric so she stepped out the door onto the porch and paused to get a clearer look. When she was absolutely sure the only vampire in sight was Ocella she moved quickly, with the stake in her hand she ran down the steps and over to where Ocella's body laid.

She looked down and to her surprise he smiled up at her and winked, her skinned crawled at the thought of him touching himself on her porch the night before and she couldn't help but kick him in his head for torturing her the way he did. Sookie dropped to her knees after kicking Ocella several times and she started to wonder if she could kill him, sure she had staked Bills maker but that was in a moment of panic could she really just end a three thousand year old vampire that easily.

"Weak little fairy I will enjoy bathing in your blood while I'm fucking you" Ocella gurgled looking up at her and with those words the decision was made for her, she knew he would never leave her alone and no matter where she ran he would chase her and eventually he would get what he wanted and no one could save her. There was no way her and Eric would ever be free of him as long as he was alive, Ocella smiled at her again and she knew he was healing and it was now or never.

Sookie looked at the stake in her hand and she knew yes she could kill him that easily she lifted her hand above her head leaning forward to hover over him, she screamed as she brought the stake down plunging it into his chest. The stake pierced his flesh and with another thrust it hit his heart and Ocella burst into a liquid mess, covering Sookie in what used to be three thousand year old vampire.

She sat staring at her hands that were shaking uncontrollably when the burning started; Sookie fell to the ground wrapping her arms around her waist as her flesh burned from the indie out. The pain she felt was unimaginable she had been beaten raped and tortured and the combined pain was nowhere near what she was feeling at that moment, the pain that surged through her made her pray for death or anything close enough to stop the burning.

Minutes felt like hours as she laid on the ground heaving and shaking when a pain shot through her causing her body to jerk in ways it had never done before, Sookie screamed at the pain wanting it to stop and it did when everything went black. Sookie floated from her body and she could see herself lying in her front yard unconscious soaked in vampire blood, the voice of angles filled the air and she was sure she was dead.

"Sookie" she heard a familiar voice nearby but she couldn't see anyone, "Claudine is that you?" she called out into the empty space in front of her. "Sookie I can't see you your light is fading, where are you?" the voice seemed to be right in front of her now but still there was none there and she wondered what Claudine could mean her light is fading, the fairies had warned her once before not to let Bill steal her light but they disappeared before they could explain what it meant.

The night air felt good on her skin after the burning and she had the sudden urge to run through the night, so she took off running heading nowhere to do nothing leaving her body lay in the front yard of her childhood home. Claudine's voice faded into the sound of the breeze leaving Sookie to wonder what would happen to her once her light was gone, she had questions she wanted to ask Claudine but she couldn't make her body stop running.

It seemed like hours since Sookie had started running and she would have kept going if it hadn't been for the bright light that seemed to shoot from the sky and land in front of her. The urge to run was still strong but her feet felt glued in place, the light in front of her continued to flash as a tall man stepped out from it holding a silver cane in his hand. "Nial?" Sookie asked looking at the figured that was still hidden by the light.

"Granddaughter what has happened to you?" Sookie looked down at herself and realized she was still covered in vampire blood "nothing has happened to me it is vampire blood" she said in a casual manor. Nial stared at her with a look of horror in his eyes as he spoke, "my dear Sookie I don't know how this has happened to you but your fairy blood was tainted and your light has disappeared." She looked at him confused, she had heard this already and the urge to run was making her distracting her.

"What does that mean?" she said irritated that she wanted to move her feet so bad and couldn't "It means this will be the last time we will speak and your fae relatives can no longer watch over you" he said bluntly. Sookie felt the weight of his words and she felt his sadness spread over her, Nial moved closer placing his hand on her shoulder sending calm warmth through her body.

Sookie felt the urge to run fade leaving her feeling more focused "Why has my light faded? I don't understand" her voice broke and she started to cry. "There is no time to explain you must wake up now danger approaches this is goodbye dear granddaughter," Nial kissed her forehead before stepping back into the light and disappearing forever. Sookie walked back toward her body and as she got closer she started to feel the pain run through her body again.

Sookie stood looking down at her body and she felt her eyes get heavy, her lids closed slowly and when she opened them again she was on the ground covered in vampire blood but the burning was gone. Sookie blinked as she remembered what Nial had said about the danger, and she realized Eric was crouched in front of her .Hid face covered in blood he looked from the pile of mush that was Ocella and Eric smiled at her.

Sookie smiled back and watched his face studying him for signs of rage from Ocella's blood; everything seemed fine until she moved to stand. Eric pounced on her growling and shoving her back to the ground Sookie screamed and kicked at him crawling backward up the stairs with him snapping at her legs.

"Eric stop! No what are you doing" she screamed hoping he would come to his senses but he kept coming closer moving up her body as she moved further up the stairs. Sookie was inches from the door when Eric pressed his weight down on her pulling at her clothes; she panicked shoving at him praying for something to stop him. "Eric no" she begged but still he didn't stop, Sookie cried holding completely still as Eric's hands roamed her body digging and pinching into her flesh wanting her to react. She squeezed her eyes closed not wanting to see his face while he took her, Eric's body stiffened against hers and the air filled with growls.

Sookie's eyes opened her eyes and looked around the porch but couldn't see anything, Eric leaped to his feet crouching over her hissing and growling at something only he could see. She used this distraction to slide further away from him and closer to the door, once she was out from under Eric she could see Alcide snarling at Eric in his wolf form.

Eric pulled at her as she reached up grabbing the door frame trying to move herself closer to the house only to have Eric pull her further away; her hands grasped the door frame playing a life threatening game of tug a war with the vampire. "Alcide" she screamed pulling herself toward the house again, Alcide lunged at Eric knocking Sookie free from his grasp.

Sookie pulled herself into the house quickly shuffling to her feet she watched as the two men tore her porch apart, Alcide lunged for Eric's throat missing by inches as Eric wrapped his arms around him squeezing until the wolf went limp. Sookie screamed for Eric to stop and he turned dropping Alcide to the porch, Eric walked over to the door panting staring her in the eyes as he spoke "Sookie want you so bad."

She watched through her tears as Alcide crawled slowly off the porch before she slammed the door in Eric's face, he pounded on the door screaming for her and yelling obscene description of what he wanted to do to her through the door. Sookie fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably their plan to kill Ocella had went terribly wrong but he was finally dead, now her and Eric could go back to their lives if he ever came to his senses.

It was a few minutes until sunrise when Eric's assault on her door ended and Sookie felt completely drained; she hoped that when the sun would set this evening Eric would be back to his normal self again. She stood slowly and walked into the bathroom pulling her blood stained clothes off as she went, she stood in the shower letting the water run over her body when she felt the her stomach churn and she knew she was going to be sick.

The room spun as Sookie jumped from the shower her stomach wrenching under her hands she moved closer to the toilet praying that she'd make it; her hand clung to the porcelain as she heaved into it until the pain in her stomach eased. Sookie leaned against the wall in the bathroom listening to the water hit the floor of the shower, slowly she tried to stand but her legs waved under the weight of her body and Sookie felt a numbness moving up her body.

Her arms slumped at her sides as she lay with her face pressed against the cold wet floor, Sookie could feel her body tingle as she lay listening to the water run in the background and she realized she couldn't move. She thought about screaming for help but who would hear her who would come to her rescue no one, Sookie lay there hoping she wasn't going to die naked and alone on the bathroom floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Her arms slumped at her sides as she lay with her face pressed against the cold wet floor, Sookie could feel her body tingle as she lay listening to the water run in the background and she realized she couldn't move. She thought about screaming for help but who would hear her who would come to her rescue no one, Sookie lay there hoping she wasn't going to die naked and alone on the bathroom floor.

"OH GOD SOOKIE, OH DEAR GOD" Alcide's voice filled the room

Sookie had been lying in the same spot for hour conscious but unable to move, her eyes searched the room for the figure that went with Alcide's voice but all she saw was black, he watched her body tremble as he rushed to her side

"Sookie can you hear me?" her voice was the only thing she had control of and still the cold chills running through her body caused that to falter to "yesses" she hissed through chattering teeth.

She felt Alcide's hand on her body and she remembered the dried blood that covered her naked body and realized how frightening she must look, "Sookie what happened?" Alcide tried to keep his voice calm but her body looked twisted and pale lying on the tile floor.

"iii ddddon't know" "Who's blood id this?" he whispered wiping the blood from her face with a warm wet rag, "Sookie I am going to move you but first I need to know what happened and how you ended up on the floor" he spoke very slowly drawing out each word to make sure she understood. Sookie explained slowly how she had staked Ocella and was covered in his blood and how it had been in her eyes and nose and even her mouth, then she laid out how she had waited for Eric to leave and how she was taking a shower when she felt sick and eventually ended up on the floor unable to move.

Alcide gasped "what about the rage, did you have the rage?" Alcide asked lifting Sookie in his arms and carrying her into the shower, he held her against him and carefully washed Ocella's blood from her body hoping it would change the state she was in. The hot water hitting her skin felt like pins and needles making her scream out as he washed her "I'm so sorry shhh it will be over soon" he whispered holding her tight and quickening his motions, "Are you ok?" Sookie asked remembering Eric hurting him while he was trying to save her

He started to answer to tell not to worry about him when a sharp pain wretched through her stomach making her shriek, Sookie's eyes filled with tears as Alcide wrapped her robe around her shoulders and carried her to her bed. Her body still felt cold and she couldn't move but she was thankful the warm water in the shower had stopped her teeth from chattering, she watched Alcide run around the room searching for something warm to put on her and she felt a little shocked when she realized he had just held her naked body against him while he bathed her and now he was going to dress her.

Sookie was beginning to feel self-conscious and she wanted nothing more than to pull the blanket up around her and hide from the man in the room but she could manage to move a finger mush less lift the blanket. Alcide pulled the thickest night gown he could find from her dresser and pulled it down over her head, "thank you" she whispered as he laid her back and covered her with the blanket she had been longing for.

Alcide left the room to make a call and Sookie couldn't help but wonder where Eric was and she hoped he would be back to his normal self soon because she had no clue what was happening to her and she needed him to figure it out. Alcide walked back into the room carrying a tray of food and drinks looking obvious that he had no clue what she liked to eat,

"Chicken soup, tomato soup, peanut butter and jelly pick your poison" he immediately saw the mistake it what he had said and turned to her giving an apologetic smile "thanks but I'm not really hungry right now" Sookie said in a weak voice. He looked down at her small body tucked under the thick blanket but agreed to give her time before he forced her to eat something instead he held up the small glass of water and gestured for her to drink.

Sookie sipped from the glass that he was holding to her lips until she noticed the tiny red drops that fell into the glass; she panicked when she looked up at Alcide and saw the fear in his eyes. "What, what is it? " she pleaded as she passed out, Alcide panicked grabbing the box of tissues from the night table and wiping at the blood that poured from her nose and eyes like a fountain. He had never seen anything like this before and he prayed Eric would get the message he left him as soon as he woke up that was if he was even himself when he woke up, he wiped the last of the blood that flowed from her nose before he flipped his phone open dialing Eric's phone to give him an updated message.

"Eric it's me again I hope you get this message soon she has been unconscious for a while now and she keeps loosing blood " he didn't know what lese he should say so he flipped the phone shut and turned to watch her again. Sookie's body lay unconscious but her mind was fully alert, she heard the desperation in Alcide voice as he left the message for Eric and she could only imagine how bad things would have to be to make the virile wolf sound so scared.

"Sookie" she heard a familiar voice whisper behind her and she thought it was surly impossible, she turned slowly and felt her body freeze when she saw his face it was Bill Compton standing in front of her. When she looked around she realized they were standing on her front porch and she was dressed in the red dress that Bill had destroyed the night he took her and held her captive, she wondered had this all been a dream Bill taking her and Eric saving her even Ocella was it all sick twisted dream.

Bill held out his hand to help her to the car and she jumped she knew what was coming and she refused to do it again, Sookie turned quickly running into the house and slamming the door. She fastened all the locks and slowly backed away from the door waiting for him to burst through it, after a few minutes she started to feel foolish for letting herself panic if it was a dream that meant none of those horrible things had happened to her and now she could make sure they didn't.

She walked over to the couch and plopped down on it feeling total relief run over her "I have a secret" Bill called out from the kitchen doorway. Sookie jumped to her feet "what are you doing in my house Compton?"

"Oh come on don't you want to know my secret?" he said walking closer to her,

"I don't care what your secret is get out!" Sookie walked over to the door opening it and gesturing for him to leave.

"It's a good one" Bill moved toward her quickly slamming the door closed before she noticed him in front of her, Sookie jumped backing away again but it was no use Bill moved faster than her and in a flash he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her holding her to him.

"Bill let me go" she pleaded her body shaking at the memory of his touch,

"Tell me you love me Sookie and I'll tell you my secret" her lags felt weak as she relived every moment with him in those dark room when he raped and beat her when he enjoyed her pain and drank from her like she was a common fang banger. Sookie started to cry she didn't want to be weak again she had come so far and now it was time for her to be with Eric and be happy

"Bill please don't"

Sookie saw the sun rising through her window and she hoped bill would not take her with him when he went to rest, his arms tightened as he licked a tear from her cheek and Bill hovered close to her ear as he spoke.

"He's inside of you"

Sookie jumped forcing her eyes open and rubbing away the sticky blood that was running down her face as she sat up and looked out the window and saw the sun setting in the sky, she climbed out of bed walking past Alcide who had fallen asleep in a chair near the bed and went into the bathroom feeling much better than she had earlier. Sookie looked in the mirror and felt totally shocked by what she saw her skin was pale and clung to her bones while pink streaks covered her face from the blood that ran from her nose and eyes, the image she was looking at was a far cry from what she had seen a day ago.

She heard Alcide's mind come to life and he panicked when he saw that she was gone "Alcide I'm in here" she called out to him, he rushed into the room wondering how she had made it to the bathroom on her own, "you feeling better?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Sookie ran her hands over her body checking for sore spots and when she found none she looked up at him shrugging "maybe it wore off?"

They stood looking at each other not knowing what to say when a pounding at the door made them jump "Eric" Sookie said walking to the front door and opening it, she hoped Eric was back to normal by now and she hesitated what would she do if he wasn't. Would he still want to hurt her could she handle this and the door thumped under her hand breaking off her thought, she pulled the door open slowly and what she found was nothing like what she expected.

Eric was curled in a ball lying on the ground in front of her his hands face and clothes soaked with old blood and dirt, he had been on a rampage that was clear but she fought her instinct to drag him inside and help him unsure if this was all a ploy to get inside the house. Sookie needed to see his eyes the last time she had seen them they were full of rage and need, "Eric please look at me" he didn't move, she slowly lowered herself onto the floor keeping a safe distance from the door.

"Eric I need you to look at me now" she whispered but still he didn't move and she started to worry that maybe he was really hurt, his body shivered and she could have sworn she heard him whimper making her heart pound in her chest.

"Eric Northman I will close this door right now if you don't fucking look at me"

His head lifted slightly and fear filled her when she saw the smile on his face, "Sookie are you ok?" keeping his head down to low for her to see his eyes. Sookie slid back on the floor cradling her legs in her arms "I'm fine now" Eric said pushing himself up to his knees "Eric look at me look at me now" his head snapped up and his eyes locked with hers "let me in Lover" Eric smiled at her.


	21. Chapter 21

His head lifted slightly and fear filled her when she saw the smile on his face, "Sookie are you ok?" keeping his head down too low for her to see his eyes. Sookie slid back on the floor cradling her legs in her arms "I'm fine now" Eric said pushing himself up to his knees "Eric look at me look at me now" his head snapped up and his eyes locked with hers "let me in Lover" Eric smiled at her.

Sookie searched his eyes for any sign of Rage from Ocella's blood but she wasn't sure what she was seeing his eyes were bloodshot and the blue in them had lost their sparkle, Eric hissed curling into a ball pressing his face against the ground. She ran to him throwing her arms around him trying to ease his pain, "Eric oh Eric are you ok "she said panicked by the painful sounds that were coming from him.

Eric looked up and smiled again wrapping his arms around Sookie and holding her to him, Sookie wasn't sure he was completely back to normal but she knew she couldn't just sit there and watch him in pain. Eric squeezed her body against his and she could see the bloody tears fall from his eyes "Sookie I thought I would get here too late, I thought I was losing you" he said kissing her lightly along her cheek and neck.

she clung to him on the front porch feeling free from all the dangers they had been dealing with and now they could be move past it together, Sookie helped Eric to his feet and they made their way to the sofa where Alcide explained what he had seen when he came in and found Sookie lying on the floor. By the time he finish describing the blood that ran from Sookie eyes and nose Eric looked panicked, He flipped his phone open and spoke to fast for her or Alcide to understand as he stroked the length of Sookie's back.

They sat for hours talking over everything that had happened from the second Eric bit into Ocella on and Eric felt shocked he had no memory of most of the things Sookie was saying, Eric's body stiffened next to her as another pain shot through his body causing him to pass out slumping over the arm of the sofa. There was only an hour or so until the sun would come up and they couldn't be sure if he would wake in time so Alcide carried Eric up into the attic while Sookie made them something to eat.

Alcide walked back into the kitchen and saw her standing over a plate staring at the thin slices of ham "what's wrong?" he asked walking closer , "does this smell funny to you" Sookie held out they tray of meat letting him sniff it. Alcide looked at her strangely not only did the meat smell fine but it looked fresh too, He shook his head no and she shrugged and started putting the slices of ham on bread making them each a sandwich.

He grabbed two cokes from the fridge and sat them on the table while she finished with the food and he couldn't help but feel tense at the thought that just hours ago she had looked so close to death and now everything seemed perfectly fine. They sat at the table quietly as they ate it was nice to have a peaceful meal it was something she hadn't had since the night Eric showed up and told her about Ocella, Sookie finished more than half of her sandwich when a pain shot through her stomach she ran for the sink but her legs felt wouldn't move.

Sookie collapsed to the floor beside the table as the pain shot through her body and she knew something was wrong when she tasted the blood in her mouth, Alcide crouched down beside her trying to sooth her through the tremors but her body was no longer hers as it convulsed and she vomited enough blood to cover the kitchen floor. Sookie's felt heavy and a tingling sensation started in her legs and worked its way up her body, "Alcide I can't move" he looked down at the woman he held in his arms and he couldn't recognize her as her voice came out wet and weak.

Alcide carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed and just like the day before he cleaned the blood from her face and dressed her before putting her into bed, the sun came up and Sookie seemed to getting worse blood started to pour from her nose and eyes again this time like It had done the day before and Alcide watched as she fell in and out of consciousness. There was nothing he could do no way to help her as her skin got paler and her breathing seemed to slow, it was as if he was staring at a shell of the vibrant bubbly person Sookie had been and there was nothing he could do but watch her and wipe the blood away as it fell.

The phone rang a few times throughout the day Sam, Tara and Jason all wanting to talk to Sookie, he didn't want to have to explain what was going on so he let the machine pick up instead, Alcide sat watching her groan and mumble through the pain her words came out low and broken and when he tried to put the phrases together it seemed like she was talking to someone. He stood over her with his ear to her lips trying to make out what she was saying when he felt a sharp pinch, there was no pain as she sucked the drop of blood from his earlobe but Alcide jumped back staring at her still sleeping figure.

Sookie was standing in her kitchen making a salad when the sound of his voice made her jump slicing her finger,

"Bill what are doing here?" she lifted her finger to her mouth and softly sucked the blood that dripped from it. She turned to look at the vampire standing in the doorway smiling at her "aren't you happy to see me Sookie?" her hand tightened around the knife she was holding as he stepped closer

"Or were you expecting Eric or the wolf to bring you sweet dreams?"

Bill laughed as he pulled out a chair and sat at the table with his back to her

"Why are you here?" Sookie asked looking down at the knife in her hand and back up at him, Bill didn't answer her question he just shook his head and laughed at her again "Why am I hear, Sookie have you really not figured it out yet?" Sookie was tired of his taunts and his games she had been tortured by him enough already she took the knife in her hand and lunged at him plunging it into his heart, Bill looked down at the blade hanging out of his chest but nothing happened.

Bill stood in front of her now smiling at the knife that was in his chest he slowly pulled the blade out making a strange slushy sound as it went and laid it on the counter "you can't kill me again Sookie"

"Leave me alone" Sookie screamed running into her bedroom slamming and locking the door behind her, she knew it wouldn't keep him out but she had no clue how to wake herself up and she wanted to be away from him. She plopped down on her bed covering her eyes with her hands when she felt the bed shift under her "go away Bill" she said turning onto her side looking at the night sky shine through the window, "I'm not bill" Sookie jumped to her feet pinning her back against the wall "you have got to be kidding me."

Jessica rolled around the bed giggling at Sookie "you should see your face Bill was right it was priceless" Sookie stormed from the room heading for the front door and pulling it open, she ran out of the house down the steps and off the porch only to be met by her worst nightmare. The four of them were standing on her front lawn waiting for her to move so they could pounce on her, Bill, Jessica, Elena and Ocella formed a wall across her lawn stopping her from leaving this terrible dream.

Sookie turned to run back into the house and the four of them dove on her sinking their teeth into her, Sookie's eyes shot open and she searched the room looking for Alcide she tried to move to call out for him but her body was not her own, she looked out the window and saw the sun was still bright in the sky and she wondered why she felt so ill in the day. Sookie could see the drops of blood that fell from her face and onto the old blanket that had been her grans, she wanted to move the blanket to save it from being ruined but as hard as she tried she couldn't move a finger.

Alcide walked in the room rushing to her side and wiping away the blood with a warm rag he had sitting on the night table "you're losing a lot of blood Sookie and I don't know what to do" Sookie could hear the desperation in his voice. She hated putting her friend through so much pain but she knew Eric would figure out what was going on before she was in any real danger, Sookie could feel herself fading and she was fighting hard to stay awake but when she looked at the clock she saw that there was still three hours until dusk. Alcide walked into the kitchen coming back with another tray this time it held several cups of liquid including a bottle of true blood, "what is that for?"

Sookie stared at the tray as Alcide sat on the table next to the bed "it's an experiment and I need you to go with it" Alcide looked desperate he had no clue why her symptoms were gone with the sun but he was guessing it had something to do with her absorbing Ocella's blood. Sookie agreed to give his plan a try anything was better than lying in bed motionless every day for the rest of her life, Alcide picked up the cup of water and she took a few sips and then waited for a reaction.

A few minutes passed but nothing happened so they moved on to the next cup this one held chicken broth, Sookie crinkled her nose at the smell of the liquid it did little for her appetite but she took a few sips and again they waited. This time was different she could feel the liquid make its way down to her empty stomach and once it settle the pain started shooter through her unable to move Alcide rolled her onto her side and watched the deep red blood flow from her body with each pain.

Once the pain stopped Sookie could feel her eyes getting heavy she didn't want to fall asleep she had no clue what nightmare she would end up in but she was sure the dead vampires would be there, she fought against the heaviness in her body and she thought she was winning until Alcide reached for the warm rag and started wiping the blood from her eyes and nose. Alcide reached for the cup of blood and pushed it toward her face the smell was awful like warm liquid rust and she wasn't sure she could handle drinking blood, he put it to her lips and the fluid flowed down her throat she guzzled the glass and they waited.

Nothing happened no more bloody vomit and her eyes no longer felt heavy Sookie looked up at Alice and she could feel the panic filling her as the tears started to fall "did I just drink blood?" there was still a while until the sun went down and all she wanted was Eric she needed him to figure out what was going on with her and fix it now, Alcide cleaned up the blood that cover Sookie and the bed without saying a word. He knew his friend was dying and he knew it was at the hands of the vampire she said she loved so much but he had to keep it to himself for now.

Sookie couldn't fight the dark anymore her eye lids drooped and she felt herself falling this time she woke up standing out front in the yard working in the garden, she heard a noise behind her and her body got stiff she jumped and turned quickly "go away Bill." She screamed only it wasn't Bill or his family of vampire that was watching her instead it was the man she loved more than anything it was Eric.


	22. Chapter 22

Sookie couldn't fight the dark anymore her eye lids drooped and she felt herself falling this time she woke up standing out front in the yard working in the garden, she heard a noise behind her and her body got stiff she jumped and turned quickly "go away Bill." She screamed only it wasn't Bill or his family of vampire that was watching her instead it was the man she loved more than anything it was Eric.

Eric moved closer wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him, they hadn't had the time to be together much lately and she missed his touch more than she knew. His hands moved up and down her body and her moans let him know how much she was enjoying his touch, Sookie wrapped her body around his as the two of them fell to the ground his need growing between her legs she let her kisses tell him how bad she wanted him.

Sookie rocked back and forth grinding his man hood into her warmth she had no idea why her need for him was so great, her other dreams had left her feeling frightened and alone while this one seemed to be her living out her deepest fantasy. Eric's hands cupped her breast massaging gentle as he looked into her eyes, she continued to grind on top of him as he ripped the pink sundress from her body and rolled her underneath of him.

His hands clawed at her panties until they lay in shreds beside them and thee she lay on the front lawn of her childhood home ready to make love to her man, Eric's kisses trailed down her body lingering just above her wetness teasing and taunting her Sookie threw her head back and gasped as his tongue lapped at her nub. She reached down and grabbed a hand full of his full brown hair and screamed her hands pushed at him as she tried to slide away from his touch but he locked his arms around her waist holding her down as he licked at her sweet spot.

She screamed and kicked but his grip was to strong and she couldn't help the shutter she felt as she as his mouth work on her, feeling pleased with himself he lifted his head and moved his body to align with hers "you missed me" Bill whispered in her ears as he kissed her neck. Sookie couldn't believe how stupid she was to think her dreams would be free of Ocella and his blood line, she should have known better and now here she was stuck under his body while he forced himself on her again.

Bill spread her legs with one hand while holding her down with the other just as he had done before when he held her captive only this time he was gentle as if his caress would make her enjoy sex with him, Sookie fought against him using everything she had but Bill moved quickly wrapping his hand around his full erect penis and pushing it inside of her. She screamed out begging him to stop but her words had no effect on him Bill continued to wiggle and pump inside of her as she watched the sun started to rise over his shoulder.

Sookie's eyes flew open as she fought the air around her kicking and screaming she jumped to her feet and backed herself into a corner looking around the room for safety, Eric stood in the doorway watching her panic and he knew what she was dreaming about she had had the same nightmares for months after Bills death. He waited for her to calm down and look at him before he walked over and picked up her thin pale body from the floor next to her bed, he held her close to him and rocked her until he felt the tension leave her body.

"Sookie what's going on?" he asked in a hushed tone while he held her body to his, the coolness of his skin felt like fire against hers and she couldn't help but shiver as she spoke telling him about the dreams she had been having the last couple of nights . "Eric Bill said he's inside of me what does he mean?" she asked sobbing into his chest, Eric had no answers for her he had Pam and everyone else he knew trying to figure it out ever since he got the message from Alcide but still nothing was certain and no one had ever heard of anything like this.

Eric carried her to the kitchen where Alcide was sitting at the table looking horrified at what he had just seen and heard, he got up from the table and pulled two bottles of blood from the refrigerator and popped them in the microwave before he turned to speak to Sookie. "Jason called and Tara I think you should call them before they show up here" she looked down at the blood covered night gown and her pale thin hands and she knew he was right if they showed up now they would never understand what was going on, Alcide sat the two bottles of blood in front of Sookie and Eric lifted his eyebrow questioning his actions.

"If she eats human food she vomits blood until she passes out" Alcide said in a somber tone, Eric looked from him to Sookie as if he didn't believe what he was being told until Sookie shook her head and picked up one of the bottles and pressed it to her lips gulping half the bottle before she put it back on the table. Eric looked at her waiting to see the expression he normally saw when I human tried the substitute blood but Sookie just seemed pleased to have something in her stomach, "Eric don't stare at me like that you haven't seen what real food does to me."

He smiled at her nut he knew something was going terrible wrong if she was only able to keep blood down. Sookie pushed herself off of Eric's lap and tried to stand like she had done the night before but her knees felt weak and buckled underneath of her, Eric's hands reached out grabbing her around her waist and he realized how thin she had gotten in such a short time.

Sookie's head started to spin and she could feel her stomach churning under Eric's hands as the blood she had just drank poured from her mouth, "Eric what is happening to me" she screamed before heaving again this time the blood that ran from her was her own she could taste the iron in it as it passed her lips. Her body ached as she collapsed in Eric's arms she didn't feel tired like she had during the day but this time she just felt ill, Sookie had never been sick even when she was a child the worst this that had ever happened to her was when she fell off her bike in second grade.

Eric carried her to bed and covered her with the layers of blanket that were thrown across her bed he looked at the woman he loved and he could barely recognize her Sookie's hair was limp and color less and her skin looked that had always looked freshly kissed by the sun was now gray but the scariest thing was the way her kin seemed to hang from her bones as if she was rotting in front of his eyes.

Alcide called Eric into the kitchen where he filled him in on how she had acted earlier that day he feared that Sookie was dying and he challenged Eric to find a way to save her, "this is your fault Northman you and those other blood suckers have written her a death sentence" he barked in Eric's face before turning and storming out the back door slamming it behind him. Eric would have went after him he would have torn his head from his shoulders for speaking to him that way but he knew in some way Alcide was right had it not been for the vampires in her life Sookie would be a picture of health and beauty .

Eric walked back into the bedroom where he found Sookie crying she had overheard Alcide's words and Eric could feel through their bond that she was scared that she may really be dying, He rushed to her side and climbed onto the be careful not to move her too much and he held her as she cried. Eric had no idea how to figure out what was going on with Sookie but he had an idea where he could start to find out Eric flipped his phone open and dialed Pam's number "bring me a copy of Bills computer program" and he snapped the phone shut.

Pam showed up in record time with the software Eric demanded and he searched through it right away looking for the only thing he could think would get him the answers, Armand Deliagua the oldest vampire on the program at four thousand and nine hundred years old. Eric searched the information for a way to contact the ancient vampire and once he found what he was looking for he wasted no time sending orders with Pam to bring the vampire to him at any cost, he walked into the bedroom and found Sookie sitting up in bed wiping blood from her mouth and trying to cover the fresh puddle beside her so he wouldn't see.

She looked across the room and saw the look of shock that flashed on his face Eric rushed to her biting into his wrist and putting to her mouth letting her drink until she felt she had all she needed, he didn't know if it would do any good or if it would make things much worse but it was all he had. Once Sookie finished drinking from him he carried her to the bathroom and washed her carefully from head to toe, his blood seemed to be staying down which was a relief to both of them when he sat her at her vanity and brushed her hair before he stripped the bed and put fresh sheets on.

Eric laid her on the bed propping her up with a few extra pillows from the couch before he gave her his wrist again Sookie drank again but this time much less than the last time but still it stayed down, dawn was approaching and there was no sign of Alcide Eric was worried about leaving Sookie alone for the day especially with her nightmares. The sky grew pinker and Eric had no choice he carried Sookie up to the attic and laid next to her on the cot she had made up for him days ago, Eric fought the pull of the sun until he was sure she was asleep and then he let the day take him.

Sookie woke up in her bed warm and toasty, she knew she was in a dream and she could expect someone from Ocella's blood line any minute but she was enjoying lying in her nice clean bed free of pain and sickness. Sookie could feel that she was dying inside but she couldn't bear to tell Eric what she was feeling the look on his face seeing her sick was terrible enough, She hadn't been able to use her telepathy in days and that made her worry even more that her mind was slipping away as well as her body.

There was no way to tell when someone would show up and ruin her dream so she took advantage of all the free time she had, Sookie took a long hot shower and rubbed scented lotion over her skin, her dream had given her back her mind and her body. Sookie felt the buzz of all four vampires brains in her head and she knew they were all waiting somewhere in the house like boogeymen ready to jump out and attack, she continued to pamper herself fearing that if she left the room it would all end.

Sookie dressed in her nicest sundress and sprayed perfume from head to toe and even threw on a little makeup before she opened the door and headed out into the living room, she was met By Ocella this time, he lounged in her grandmothers favorite chair with his legs crossed and that devious smile on his face. Sookie didn't jump when she saw him instead she stayed calm and took a seat in the chair next to his, she knew he couldn't hurt her not for real anyway even if he killed she would wake up and be in Eric's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hello Sookie can I call you Sookie now that you are no longer a fairy" he laughed as he finished his sentence, Ocella had managed to surprise her by revealing small things he knew about her before she knew them about herself.

Sookie wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had shocked her with his comment "why are you here Ocella?" she asked as calmly as she could, "Well my dear Sookie I am here because I am part of you now and I am growing stronger now."

She was expecting an answer that would frustrate her but the one her gave just made her feel sick "am I dying?" Sookie asked pushing back the urge to vomit on the evil vampire, Ocella didn't say a word his eyes were locked on hers when he shook his head yes slowly with a giant smile on his face.

There was no panic in her eyes she already suspected she was dying by the way things were going outside of her dreams so she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in agreement, Sookie knew Ocella thrived on other peoples pain and suffering and she refused to give him one once of her emotions this time.

"So do I get to have my way with you like Bill did?" he licked his lips slowly as he looked up and down her body "we could feel you enjoying yourself it was wonderful" Ocella had hit a nerve Sookie jumped from her seat and swung her hand attempting to slap him across his face but when her hand reached his face he faded into a mist.

Sookie turned and pushed her back against the wall there would be no sneaking up on her this time , she could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and she knew she shouldn't go in but what were her option at this point stand in the living room and wait for someone to come to her.

There was a loud bang outside in the kitchen and Sookie's curiosity got the best of her she ran to the kitchen a looked around quickly for the cause of the bang and once again she found nothing, there was no sign of Ocella or Bill no sign of anything not in its place.

Sookie wandered through she could hear the vampires moving around and feel the buzz of their brains but she couldn't find them, Sookie sat on the Sofa giving up her search and enjoying the alone time while she could when she heard an even louder thump come from over her head.

Candle light flickered somewhere at the top of the steps so Sookie followed it and found herself standing at the attic door, she could hear them moving somewhere on the other side and she wished she could wake up. The attic had been the only place in her childhood home that had held bad memories for her it was where her uncle Bartlet had taken her to play their secret game when gran was resting during the day.

Flashes of her time in the attic ran through her mind and she knew this was why the vampires were up there Ocella wanted to see the fear and pain in her when she walked into that secret scary place. Sookie turned quickly heading back down the stairs when the attic door flew open and someone pulled her inside, she kicked and screamed as hard as she could but they she was silenced by the force of being slammed onto the attic floor.

Elena hovered over her with one hand on her throat and the look in her eye told Sookie she was eager and ready to kill her, she struggled to breath under her grip when she heard the wheels of the old rickety chair moving closer. Her body froze under Elena's touch and tears that rolled off her face were filled with her fear, Ocella had found a way to break her again he had used Eric to do it last time and now her childhood nightmare was about be relived.

Sookie closed her eyes tight not wanting to see what was coming next but that didn't stop the flashes of memories that flowed through her head, laughter filler the room as Elena moved back allowing room for uncle Bartlet's chair to roll up next to her body "hey pretty girl my sweet sweet pretty girl."

Her skin crawled at the sound of his voice and she kept her eye's closed praying she would wake up soon but she wasn't that lucky, Sookie's body shook as his hand wrapped around her wrist and placed it in his lap. She tried to pull away but his hands were like heavy stone around her wrist as he rubbed her hand up and down his manhood, Ocella laughed from the corner of the room and Sookie remembered this is just a dream.

The heat of the sun warmed her back and Sookie jumped to life back in the attic with and safe with Eric, Sookie woke a few minutes before the sun was set and she could feel the wetness running from her face she wiped and wiped with her hands but the blood kept pouring out of her. Eric sat up quickly pulling off his shirt and holding it to her face "Sookie drink," Eric bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth and as she started to drink the bleeding slowed.

He lifted her body from the cot and when Sookie looked down she realized the cot was covered in her blood, Eric could feel her fear through their bond "Sookie it's ok it's all going to be ok" he whispered as he carried her down into the bedroom where he stripped her down and cleaned her up. "Eric it's not going to be ok when I fall asleep I'm being chased through my worst fears and when I'm awake I have to see you hurt while you watch me die" Eric stopped what he was doing a knelt down in front of her "you are not going to die I won't let you."

Eric tried not to be angry with her for giving up but he needed her to be the fighter she had always been right now, he needed her to last long enough for Armand to get there and help him figure out what to do. Sookie sat up feeling a sharp pain plunge through her body and she turned her head spewing blood all over the room, Eric watched as her body sank back on the bed looking pale and thin.

He could hear he heart slow as she lay perfectly still "Eric I can't feel my legs" he flashed to her side lifting her carefully and holding her against his body, "Sookie don't leave me" he begged "help is coming" and he could feel her body limp and weak under his hands. Her eyes felt heavy and Eric's face was a blur Sookie knew she was dying, she knew there was no way around it she looked up at what she thought was Eric's face "I love you" she said before her eyes closed again.

The thought of losing her was unbearable Eric had spent hundreds of years without love and now that he found it he was forced to watch her die, Eric had always hoped that one day Sookie would agree to let him turn her so they would never have to be apart and now it looked like it was too late.

Eric sat on the edge of the bed watching her chest rise and fall slowly he could tell her breathing was shallow and the sounds of her blood gurgling in her throat with each breath was complete torture, he thought back to the day he met her and he remembered her beauty and strength and he wondered if he had taken her from Bill then like he had wanted would things have turned out differently.

"your phone is ringing" "Eric your phone is ringing" Sookie whispered, he hadn't noticed she was awake as he thought back through their relationship and tried to figure out how many things he would do different. Eric pulled his phone while moving closer to Sookie and holding her hand, "Northman"

"Eric I have Armand we can be there in an hour" Pam screeched into the phone, Eric's eye lit up the last thread of hope he had been hanging onto had come through now he just had to keep Sookie alive for an hour and they would have answers. He spoke to fast for her to hear but Sookie was sure he said something about her fading fast and if she hadn't already known that she would have been upset.

Flipping his phone shut Eric moved closer to her biting into his wrist and holding it to her lips Sookie drank she knew it would do little to help her but she couldn't bear the look on his face if she refused him and just asked for the pain to end so she drank and drank until her throat felt numb.

Eric smiled as he scooted closer to her she still couldn't see his face clearly but she could feel his hope and love through their bond and she knew that if she died Eric Northman wouldn't be the same. The next hour passed with Sookie fading in and out of consciousness and Eric giving her blood in between, Pam knocked on the back door and Eric rushed to answer it but neither or Armand could enter without Sookie's invitation so they waited for her to wake and welcome them in.

Armand hover over Sookie watching her while Eric explained the situation half way through Eric telling Armand about the blood she had been losing her body jerk forward and blood poured from her body again, Eric rushed to her side biting into his wrist and moved toward her mouth when Armand clasped his hand over Eric's wrist pulling it away before she could drink.

"You said Ocella was your maker's maker right?" Armand said in a thick ancient accent

"Yes he was the one who turned Godric" Eric looked up at the older vampire trying to figure out what was going on,

"Has she gotten better or worse since you have been giving her your blood Eric?"

Eric thought for a minute and he realized that each time he had made her drink from him she had gotten weaker and lost more blood just today alone she has been paralyzed and gone blind "she has gotten worse" he whispered looking down at Sookie feeling his heart break.

"Your blood is like a poison in her body Ocella's blood has taken over inside of her and now she won't heal with blood from his bloodline" Eric looked over at Pam and nodded and she knew what he was telling her to do, she flipped her phone open and dialed the number to Fangtasia as she walked out of the room.

Armand walked over to the tiny woman on the bed and sat her up against the headboard he looked at Eric who at this moment looked like he was ready to throw his self in a pit of stakes "I will give her my blood first I am old and healthy but I must warn you it may be too late."

Eric nodded and squeezed Sookie hand as he whispered telling her to drink as much as she can and he watched as Armand tried to heal the woman he loved, Sookie gulped the blood swallowing huge mouthfuls until she felt queasy and had to stop. To their relief the blood stayed down and Sookie managed to rest for a while before they urged her to drink again, Eric had Pam arranged for a few healthy vampire donors to come to Sookie's house and give her blood to heal her and they spent the rest of the night coaxing Sookie to drink as much blood as she could.

With only an hour until sunrise Eric instructed Pam to take Armand to rest at his home in Shreveport while he called Alcide asking him if he could sit with Sookie for the day, Eric knew it was a long shot and that the wolf blamed him for what was happening to his friend but he blamed himself too so they agreed on one thing.

Alcide agreed to come to the house and showed up in a matter of minutes giving Eric enough time to explain what the plan was and show him where the donor blood was, he could see the hatred in Alcide's eyes when he walked into the room and saw how much worse she had gotten "Sookie" the wolf whimpered taking her hand in his and feeling the cold of her skin.

Eric went to rest for the day in the attic leaving kissing Sookie and telling her how much he loved her before he went, Sookie watched through hazy eyes as the light in the sky grew brighter and she could feel her body getting heavy as her eyes closed against her will again. She woke up in her bed dressed in the prettiest silk gown she had ever seen her hair was perfect and her nails freshly manicured; Sookie had never felt more beautiful in her life.

She knew she was asleep and that at any moment Bill or Ocella would come to torture her but she couldn't help but feel radiant as she moved around her room, it had been days since she had felt anything other than pain and she was enjoying this moment. Sookie strolled through the house without a care in the world still no one had jumped out or played a horrible trick on her yet, she was walking through the yard smelling the flowers when she saw the sky start to light up.

Soon she would be awake and hopefully feeling better but most of all she would be near Eric, Sookie watched the sunrise and felt thankful she had finally gotten Ocella and his blood line out of her head. With the sun full and bright in the sky she waited to wake up and open her eyes but it didn't happen, Sookie waited a while longer but still she was stuck in her dream.

Finally she ran back to her room throwing herself on her bed squeezing her eyes closed and willing herself to wake, she opened her them again only to see Godric standing at the end of her bed "what's going on Godric why can't I wake up?" she felt tears run down her face as he smiled at her and moved closer.

"This is your heaven" Godric said waving his hand about the room.


	24. Chapter 24

"This is your heaven" Godric said waving his hand about the room.

Sookie looked around and saw that everything was perfect every rose was in bloom the grass was the most beautiful shade of green and when her Gran walked out of the house with a tray of tea she knew this was heaven. Sookie felt a calm she had never felt before as she walked over and took a seat next to gran on the porch, the sun shined brighter than she had ever seen and she enjoyed the silence of the day laying her head on grans lap letting her stroke her hair.

Alcide hover over the tiny body that was once his friend, he remembered the day he met her and how vibrant she was as the tears fell from his eyes. He had always dreamed that one day she would come to her senses and choose him he could have kept her safe and she would be here now alive and happy, Alcide had no clue what he should do now that Sookie had passed he had no reason to hang around but the thought of leaving still didn't seem right.

He sat holding her hand for what seemed like hours while he hoped and prayed that this was all a dream and he would wake up any minute, Alcide looked out the window and watched the sun fade away know that any second all hell would break loose. The sky darkened and Eric flew into the room letting out a sound that was far from human, Alcide let go of Sookie's hand and crouch defensively beside her his anger getting the best of him as he thought about the vampires that killed his friend.

The two flew at each other clawing and punching, Eric squeezed Alcide and cracking sounds filled the air but didn't slow him down. He turned biting into Eric's arm and tearing the flesh from his bone the two of them were seconds away from killing each other slamming into furniture and bashing holes in the walls. Alcide who had shifted in the middle of the fight gave up returning to his human form, He knew Eric was in pain and he would suffer for the rest of his existence for letting Sookie die.

Alcide shoved past Eric and walked out of Sookie's house unsure of where he was going, Eric pulled Sookie's limp body into his arms cradling her like he had so many times before. His bloody tears streaking her hair he carried her into the bathroom where he washed her carefully before dressing her in one of her favorite sundresses, he couldn't stand the thought of anyone seeing her covered in blood.

Eric knew he had to call Jason and Tara they were her only family and she would have wanted it that way but the thought of unwrapping his arms from her body maid his body ache, he laid in bed holding the shell that had once been the love of his life and he wondered if he could live without her. There had never been someone like her in his life and he knew he would never meet another; he kissed her lips and walked into the kitchen prepared to make the calls.

He sat at the table and pulled out his phone when he heard a car pull into the driveway he could hear their panicked voices as they rushed the house, Jason busted through the door heavy tears still visible on his face "where is she?" his voice was horse and weak. Eric nodded toward the bedroom and watched as Jason and Tara saw that Sookie was gone; screams of sadness and anger filled the room when Tara turned to Eric throwing punches at him as she blamed him for the death of her best friend.

Eric took the punches her took her anger because he knew the loss that she was feeling, Jason turned pushing him toward the back door "you did this you killed her fuckin vampire." Jason screamed and shoved the broken vampire through the door "you are not welcome here" he screamed causing him to walk backward off the porch; Sookie's death meant her home belonged to Jason now and he would never let Eric step foot inside again.

Tara cried wrapping her arms around the body of her best friend she hadn't been there for her the way Sookie had always been there for her and now she was dead; she and Jason called the coroner's office and started making arrangements right away they knew she had suffered up until she passed earlier in the day. Alcide stumbled into the bar in hysterics just a few hours ago and once they calmed him down he explained the events of the couple of days to them finishing off with Sookie's last breath.

Jason and Tara didn't believe his words they couldn't they needed to see for themselves and what they saw was a disaster, the floor was cover in smelly sticky dark red blood and the bed was stained and full of rancid fluids. The only thing that was not covered in blood was Sookie's body it smelled fresh and clean and her but her beautiful dress hung from her thin pale body in a weird way that made her look nothing like herself.

The coroner came quickly one of the perks of living in a small town; they carried Sookie's body from the house cover in a thin white sheet as Jason followed insisting on an autopsy. Eric watched from the trees as they loaded her into the black van and he followed out of sight and watched them prepare her body for its eternal rest, the cause of death was marked as extreme loss of blood but no sign of fang or needle marks meant they couldn't hold the vampires responsible.

Once the autopsy results were given to Jason Eric attempted to talk to him one last time hoping he might agree to have the funeral at night so he could attend and pay his respects to the woman he loved but Jason refused. Eric hated himself for not protecting Sookie better he sat for hours just remembering their time together unable to go back to his old life, Pam hunted him down unsure of the feelings that swayed through their bond he had called her to tell her Sookie was dead and she could send Armand back to where he came from but he hadn't spoken to her since then.

She asked him several questions hoping to get an idea of how his mental state was but Eric wasn't able to hide his emotions from her he was miserable and he thought of meeting his true death often, Pam couldn't stand the thought of losing her maker so she tried to sooth him but it was no use Eric saw no life without Sookie. He ran from everyone hiding away in the woods and sleeping under ground in the day he had made his decision once Sookie was laid to rest he would say his goodbyes and he would meet her in his true death.

Sookie's heaven was a wonderful place the sun shined all the time leaving her skin feel warm and silky and her gran was there to share all of her thoughts and memories, she hadn't mentioned Eric or a vampire since she died in fact she didn't even remember her life with vampires. Her heaven was comfortable there were no fears or worries they ate their meals and talked and had tea while she sunbathed and gran tended her garden, for Sookie this was bliss.

Gran stood on the porch calling to Sookie she hadn't noticed the sky getting dark while she was sunbathing in the yard, she jumped from her seat and ran for the porch feeling the first of several rain drops hitting her tan skin. She found it strange that the sun had shined the entire time she had been there and now out of nowhere the sky was turning black with all the signs of a serious storm.

Jason walked into the funeral home holding Tara close to him the two of them hadn't left each other's side since Sookie had passed and today was no different, the whole town had shown up hoping to find out what exactly had killed Sookie but the truth was they would never know. They watched Tara and Jason make their way to the front of the room whispering and commenting on the pair, normally Tara would have let them have it but today was for Sookie and she would have ignored them and put on her sweetest smile so that's what she did.

The pastor gave a beautiful sermon and the quire sang two of Sookie's favorite hymns that gran use to sign while she cooked, the sun was shining bright outside and Jason couldn't help but think about how much Sookie loved sunny days like this one as he carried her coffin from the hearse to the grave a few feet away from Grans. The grave yard was silent except for the sounds of people sobbing as they laid white roses on top of her coffin, Sam said a few words in Jason place and they lowered Sookie's body into the ground.

Tara spent two days scrubbing all signs of what happened from Sookie's house she knew everyone would be looking for clues as to what really happened, not to mention Sookie would have hated the mess to be left for long. Dozens of people filed into the house most of whom had never cared for Sookie when she was alive but know they walked though her home pinning Jason in corners expressing their sadness for his loss, he had almost snapped a few times but he remembered his sister and she would have kept her cool.

It seemed like hours before everyone had finally gone and Tara and Jason collapsed in each other's arms on the couch, "I can't believe she is gone" Jason cried as Tara squeezed her arms around him. "Those fucking vampires" she whispered back to him and they both sat crying as they looked around the empty house that seemed to hold their worst memory of Sookie.

Sookie wondered through the house listening to the wind and the rain slam against the house, she had never seen a storm like this in her life and thought it odd that it was part of her heaven. She ran into Garns room climbing into bed with her and trying to push the sounds of the storm from her mind, the wind sounded like screams and moans as it whipped against the windows and Sookie thought she could hear voices echoing in the wind.

She covered her ears with her hands and pushed her body up underneath of grans hoping to feel safe and sound there but a few minutes later gran jumped from bed and ran to the back door and out into the storm. Sookie tried to follow her calling her name as she disappeared into the wind; her feet hit the edge of the porch when she noticed gran was gone. Her eyes searched for

Her eyes searched for any signs of gran and what she found was beyond disturbing to her, the trees that had stood in the front yard near her sun chair were gone in fact parts of the ground were gone too. Sookie watched as the powerful winds swallowed pieces of her heaven and made them disappear, she ran inside slamming the door shut behind her before she ran to the attic and threw her body down on a cot that lay in the middle of the dark room.

Sookie had no clue why this space felt safe to her but it did it felt like she belonged right there on that cot in that attic, she rolled back and forth wrapping her body in the quilt that was tossed over the old mattress. There was something familiar about this place and she searched her mind trying to figure out what it was, she breathed in the scent that lingered in the quilt and one word came to mind "Eric."

He walked through the woods near the edge of her house and he could hear Tara and Jason sitting inside the house crying, Eric blamed himself for their pain and his own he failed to protect her and now she was gone to everyone who loved her. He crept around the house moving closer to the cemetery looking for the fresh grave that belonged to his lover, his plan was to say good bye to her and wait at her grave site for the sun.

Eric walked over throwing his body on the mound of loose dirt and letting the blood stained tears fall from his eyes, there were few people in a thousand years who he had cared for but other than his maker or his progeny he had never loved anyone like this. Eric cried into the into the dirt screaming out her name he hated the thought of her cold and alone rotting in the ground, "I'm sorry Sookie so sorry" he pounded his fist against the dirt.

Sookie opened her eyes thinking she would see those wood beams of the attic ceiling but instead she saw nothing, her hands pressed out in front of her she felt around looking for any form of light that would explain where she was right now. She could smell the dirt above her and feel the coldness of the earth below her and she started to panic, "help oh god help" she screamed pounding on the wood above her.

Eric wiped his bloody tears and looked across the cemetery at Sookie's house before he laid back on the cool dirt thinking about her moving through the house cooking and cleaning or the way she leaned against the wall when she talked on the phone. Eric remembered laugh and how her voice changed when she was happy or sad, he played her voice over and over in his head and he couldn't help but enjoy how real it sounded.

Sookie listened and she could hear someone moving around somewhere above her and she wondered how much air was in the coffin now because she was having hard time breathing. She placed her hand over her heart trying to slow her breaths and felt herself panic when her heart didn't beat under her hand, "oh god, oh god, help me" she pounded on the wood again.

Eric jumped to his feet looking around the cemetery again he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him but he called out to her anyway "Sookie" he screamed into the night air. Sookie heard his voice and she could hear him moving right above her "ERIC help me please " Sookie sucked as much air into her chest as she could and screamed again "Eric help me I'm alive help me.

He looked down at the ground thinking he must be crazy he had seen her and held her dead body it couldn't be "Sookie?" he called again, she could feel herself getting annoyed and she lost it "Eric get me the fuck out of her now!" He dropped to the ground grabbing handfuls of dirt and throwing them aside "Sookie?"


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you to every one for patiently waiting for the updates I have had a lot of new things happening lately but I look forward to getting back into the stories. Remember to review me bad or good it keeps me going on the next chapters thanks again!

He looked down at the ground thinking he must be crazy he had seen her and held her dead body it couldn't be "Sookie?" he called again, she could feel herself getting annoyed and she lost it "Eric get me the fuck out of her now!" He dropped to the ground grabbing handfuls of dirt and throwing them aside "Sookie?"

Eric dug through the dirt fresh dirt as fast as he could and in a matter of minutes he reached the hood of her coffin "Sookie" he pulled the top off of the coffin off and threw it. Eric looked down in amazement at a panicked Sookie; her eyes were wild and glaring as she leaped forward and started clawing at him clawing at him. He reached for her hands trying to calm her "Sookie its ok you're ok" his voice broke and he reached for her again, Sookie flinched from his hands and screamed into the night air before she disappeared into the woods.

Eric stared at the spot she had been standing clueless as to why she was reacting the way she was, did she hate him for letting her die he knew he hated himself for not finding a way to save her. Eric couldn't sense Sookie or where she was headed and he realized he had just let a new vampire loose with no guidance and he knew he had to find her; he tried to follow her scent through the woods but couldn't seem to keep up with her pattern of thinking.

Sookie felt like her mind was going to explode the night seemed brighter and the air felt cooler on her skin as she ran through the woods following the most delicious smell she had ever smelled, she could hear the man from the cemetery following her and she and she knew he had something to do with her being buried alive and she had to get away far away from him. Sookie ran again this time in the opposite direction hoping to throw him off her trail, as she rushed through the woods heading toward her grans house she could smell that delicious smell again and her mouth started to water.

Eric could hear Tara and Jason packing up Sookie's house and he knew if he could smell the blood pulsing through their veins Sookie could too so he headed for her house hoping to stop what he knew was going to happen. He pushed past the brush at the edge of the woods and hurried up the back stairs of the house, Eric froze standing at the kitchen window he could see Sookie standing in the house watching Tara and Jason with a confused expression on her face and he knew she had no clue what was going on.

Sookie knew the man was watching her she didn't know how but she knew he was there and she hoped he would just go away but everything changed when he burst through the kitchen door and moved toward her faster than she had ever seen anyone move. His arms wrapped around her and she hissed a warning telling him to let her go but he squeezed tighter pulling her toward the door, Sookie fought against him fighting and clawing at him as they went.

A few seconds later things went from bad to worse when Tara came running into the kitchen her feet stopping in just a few feet in front of Eric and Sookie "Jason oh god Jason" she screamed as she stared at her dead best friend. "What the fuck is going on here your you your dead" Sookie turned to face her friend ready to protest what she was saying she wasn't dead she was standing in her house alive, "Tara you should go" Eric said as he felt Sookie's body start to vibrate.

Jason stood in the door way not saying a word watching his sister fight against Eric's grip "you two go now" and Sookie broke free from his arms thrashing in Tara's direction with her fangs extended and razor sharp claws tearing at the floor. "Sookie stop" Tara screamed "what are you doing" Sookie's eyes grew wide as her hands went up over her mouth covering her fangs as she ran her tongue over them, she pushed herself backward into a corner far from Tara and Jason "what is happening to me?"

Eric walked toward her slowly with his hands held out showing her that he meant no harm but she flinched further into the corner stopping him in his tracks "Sookie it's me its Eric lover, don't you remember me?" Sookie looked from him to Jason and back her face covered in thick red tears "why do you keep telling me your name like it is supposed to mean something to me?" Her words hurt like a stake to the heart making him fall to his knees in front of her.

Tara jumped to her feet and ran over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of blood and popping it into the microwave to warm it once the buzzer dinged she quickly handed the bottle to Eric and back up to stand next to Jason. Eric slid the bottle across the floor just between him and Sookie "drink he said looking into her eyes, "what do you mean drink I'm not drinking that" she shrieked at him "you're a vampire Sookie you have to drink."

She looked around the room again focusing on her brother's face to confirm what the strange man was saying, Jason nodded toward the bottle on the floor and watched as his now vampire sister picked up the bottle and gulped it down. "More" Sookie whispered looking up at Tara and watching as she warmed another bottle she took the bottle from Eric's hand this time moving from the corner and pushing herself against the door "how am I a vampire?"

The room went silent as everyone looked at each other each one hoping the other would explain so they didn't have to, Eric moved to sit next to her and placed his hand on hers as he explained the past year to her. Sookie placed her hand over her heart as Eric described her last moments as a human and she started to sob again wiping at the thick red tears that fell from her eyes "so what now?"

Everyone looked at her confused did she really not know she was a vampire didn't she feel the difference "Sookie what was the last thing you remember?" She looked at him pulling her hand free from his as she stood up "I remember sitting on the front porch with Gran and watching the sun shine down on the roses in the front yard, I remember having lemonade and sunbathing while Gran worked in the garden.

"Why can't I remember dying or being sick why can't I remember becoming a vampire?" Sookie started to panic she wondered if there was something wrong with her she had lived her whole life being different thanks to her damn telepathy. She jumped from the floor and flew out of the house screaming in frustration as she went; Eric rushed after her giving her just enough of a head start to clear her head but keeping close enough to stop her from doing something she would regret.

Sookie knew Eric was following her and it only frustrated her more she hated listening to him describe the intimate details between them and not be able to remember it, did she really love him the way he said she did and how could she have been through all that horrible things he said and not remember anything something was missing but she had no idea what. Sookie turned around to Eric placing her hands on his chest she looked in his eyes and tried to feel what he said they felt for each other but she was distracted by the sudden urge to have him inside of her.

Eric knew the look in her eyes her had seen it many times since he met her she wanted him, he wanted her too but for the first time in his life he was afraid of being himself, he wanted to throw her to the ground and ravage her body like he had done so many times before but now they were strangers.

He looked in her eyes watching her for a sign something telling him she knew who he was and that she loved him, Sookie could have cared less the harder he stared the more she wanted to fuck him not because she remembered his powerful love making but because her body was telling her she wanted him.

"Take me " she whispered running her hands up and down his body stopping to stroke his stiffness, "Take me Eric" he smiled at her and as he thought back to the many times she whispered his name while they fucked over and over. They had only a few hours until the sun came up and he was sure she wouldn't be able to fight the pull of the darkness once the sun had risen so he moved fast, Eric pulled Sookie into his arms making her squeal with pleasure as he flew back to the house.

The attic had been his safe haven while they were dealing with Ocella and he hoped it was still as light tight as before as he climbed the stairs cradling Sookie in his arms placing wet kisses along her collar bone. The mattress on the floor still smelled like her skin after a day in the sun and realized as much as he wanted to fuck her like only two vampires can he missed the sound of her heart beating behind her beautiful breast, Sookie could see the lines forming on his forehead and somehow it felt familiar to her "what are you thinking about?"

Eric's eyes focused on hers he didn't know if he should tell her how much he missed her humanity and wished she remembered their time together, Sookie looked around the room and suddenly she found herself curled into a ball in the corner of the attic cradling her arms around her knees. "Please no I will be a good girl please not again don't" her voice trailed off "Sookie what is it what's going on?"

She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears "Bartlet" she whispered into the space between them her fangs dropped and he understood what she was trying to tell him, in a flash she was in his arms again and the two of them headed out of the attic. The sun was coming soon and he had to find a safe place for them to rest for the day, Eric carried her to the kitchen where he heated a few bloods and sat quietly while Sookie collected her thoughts.

"I feel so tired" Sookie said holding her head in her hands she had drank the two bottles of blood Eric out in front of her and her body was screaming for more, her fangs hadn't retracted and her body seemed to vibrate the kitchen chair she just wanted to sleep to make everything stop for a minute. She played over

What Eric called her human life again and again in her head he seemed to be such a sweet man and she could tell he loved her by his actions but she still had no memory of their time together.

They locked eyes and Eric prayed that what happened in the attic meant her memory was coming back and they could start their lives together but he had to prepare himself for what would happen if her memory never returned. He couldn't imagine not being with her the thought made him feel sick after everything they had gone through to be with each other the fact that he could still lose her was more than he could handle, " Sookie we have to go to find a safe place to rest for the day" Eric said nodding at the cemetery.

Sookie understood what he was saying and she could feel the sun approaching so she stood from the table and he followed her out the door, the walk was short and quiet and before she knew it they were standing in front of her tomb stone looking down into the empty grave. "There's only room for one" of all the things Eric had expected her to say that was not one of them, his laughter filled the air around them as he bent down and pulled the broken coffin from the hole tossing it aside.

Eric climbed into the hole holding his hand out for her to take he didn't want to rush her realizing sleeping in the ground was far from what she was use to but he could feel the sun heavy in his body and he knew she must be feeling the same thing. Sookie took his hand and jumped into the hole without hesitation she laid down and closed her eyes to the night Eric watched her amazed at her strength once again she had managed to surprise him.

Eric pulled the dirt in on top of them slowly hoping she wouldn't freak out but her body still and her eyes closed tight as he pulled the dirt loosely around them. He lay next to her in the hole fighting the urge to pull her against him and stroke her back like he had done so many times before when she turned toward him pulling his arms around her and nuzzling her face into his neck. Eric kissed her forehead and let the day take them, the sun was setting and Eric had been awake for over an hour watching her rest he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted her memory to come back.

The sun was fully set and the dirt pushed out of the hole letting the night air touch her skin she opened her eyes and looked around the empty graveyard unafraid of the beautiful blond vampire standing in front of her. Sookie climbed out of the grave shaking the dirt out of her hair she watched him watching her move and she couldn't help but throw her arms around him "Eric."


	26. Chapter 26

"Eric" Sookie squealed wrapping her arms around him, Eric froze under her touch he wasn't sure if she remembered him or if she was just glad to see him from the day before. It took all he had no to pull her closer and kiss her hair smelled like strawberries and soil but to him she was still the most beautiful creature he had known, Eric waited with his hands at his sides for her to say something or do something to let him know she remembered him.

Sookie could feel his tension and she couldn't figure out why he wasn't hugging her back had she done something to make him mad, she slowly lowered herself from his body and turned to walk back toward the house. She was well aware of two things and she needed to deal with both of them before she confronted Eric about his attitude, she walked through the back door to her house and headed straight for the fridge grabbing two bottles of True Blood and popping them in the microwave.

Eric watched her wondering which Sookie he was getting today and he couldn't help but laugh as she chugged the two bottles of blood, "oh sorry did you want some" she smiled as he shook his head no. He followed her to the bedroom stopping in the doorway he watched her every move for any sign that she remembered him. Sookie pulled out some clothes tossing them on the bed before she walked toward the bathroom, "you coming?" she asked with a smile spread across her face.

Eric looked confused he had no idea if she was joking or if she really knew him and wanted him to shower with her, "ok Eric look what did I do to piss you off I have only been a vampire for what five minutes and you seem angry already what is it?" Sookie rambled on as he stood there wondering if her memory had come back "Sookie who I am? "She looked at him like he had lost his mind "you are Eric Northman sheriff of area five and my boyfriend oh lord did you lose your memory again."

Sookie stood with her hand on her hip waiting for his reply "Eric do I need to call Pam?" In one smooth movement Eric was standing face to face with her his chest moving up and down as he panted taking unnecessary breaths, Sookie could see the excitement in his eyes and she knew what was coming next. In the blink of an eye she was nude and standing under the warm water of the shower waiting for him, He walked into the room slowly undressing keeping his eyes locked on hers.

They took turns washing each other's bodies slowly taking the time to enjoy the moment; it had been too long since they had been together and now that they had each other for eternity they would never be apart again.

Thanks for reading this story I enjoyed writing it and all the feedback that was given during the process but everything has to end. xoxox


End file.
